¿Quien dijo que seria fácil?
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¿Nueva en la escuela?¿Te aterran tus compañeros? No te preocupes, cada situación es una oportunidad para ser mejor, pero recuerda, las cosas que valen la pena nunca son fáciles de conseguir. (NaruHina, SasuSaku Lemon)
1. Inseguridad

**Hola, estoy de vuelta después de casi dos años de ausencia, esta vez traigo algo de Naruto con ayuda de una amiga, la verdad he perdido practica, no soy muy eficiente en esto aun sin embargo me esforzare por mejorar, principalmente el fic es NaruHina pero habrá SasuSaku y espero (si nos apoyan) otras parejas, se desarrolla en entorno estudiantil y si ustedes lo permiten habrá algunas escenas "fuertes" (Olvidamos el termino, si alguien gusta recordarnos cual es se les agradece) Sin mas les dejamos leer y esperamos que sea de su agrado, por favor díganos que les parece.**

**1.-Inseguridad**

Era un día relativamente nublado cuando Hinata tuvo su primer día de clases en Kohona, se encontraba recargada de la pared mientras la directora Tsunade hablaba con su nuevo profesor acerca de ella, Hinata tomaba entre sus dedos su largo cabello negro jugando con ansias, ella sabia que no era buena haciendo amigos, también tenia muy claro que a sus diecisiete años nunca había entablado una relación duradera con alguna persona más que con su hermana y ahora se encontraba en una nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros y con unos nervios terribles.

-¿Realmente algo cambiara?-Se pregunto en voz baja, sus experiencias siempre habían sido muy incomodas.

-Puedes pasar Hinata- escucho a la directora mientras observaba la puerta de su salón abierta, el corazón le empezó a palpitar a mil por hora, podía sentir el frio sudor recorriéndole la nuca, aspiro aire y se adentro con la cabeza baja, de detuvo frente a todos sus compañeros y su profesor.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijo un hombre bastante atractivo y joven a pesar de su cabello grisáceo –Soy Kakashi Hatake y seré tu profesor, como puedes observar si levantas la cara este es tu grupo-

Hinata levanto suavemente la mirada y observo a sus compañeros, la cara se le volvió tan roja como un jitomate y la respiración le costaba trabajo.

-Mi… mi nombre es Hinata, un placer conocerlos- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque demasiado bajo a comparación de otros, algunos murmullos se hicieron presentes durante unos segundos interminables para ella, trago saliva suplicando que eso acabara

-Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de conocerla mejor, puedes sentarte junto a Haruno, es tu compañera con el cabello rosado- dijo señalando –Ella te ayudara con los apuntes, tareas, proyectos… bueno, ella va a hacer todo- termino diciendo rascándose la nuca.

-Si-respondió rápidamente Hinata y corrió hasta poder sentarse, observo a su compañera, en efecto tenia un corto cabello rosado y unos ojos grandes y verdes, era demasiado bella aunque un tanto intimidante, mientras la clase transcurría observaba que Haruno estaba únicamente enfocada al pizarrón, sus manos se movían rápidamente para escribir, inclusive sin que ella mirara la libreta -¿Haruno?-dijo casi susurrante Hinata llamando la atención de la chica –Es que … su resultado esta equivocado-

-Eso no puede ser, el procedimiento esta perfecto-contesto tranquilamente

-No es eso- HInata dudo –Usted ha escrito mal el problema, confundió los números-

Haruno observo detalladamente su libreta y estampo su cara en su banca sin previo aviso lo que provoco que Hinata diera un leve grito –Tienes razón, me he equivocado- contesto sin despegar su frente de la libreta -¿Cómo voy a ganarle si continuo tan torpe?-

-Si usted… si usted no intentara escribir tan rápido quizá – intento decir Hinata hasta que observo la mirada dura por parte de su compañera–Disculpe, no tengo por que meterme en sus cosas-

-Para nada, gracias- dijo Haruno regalando una sonrisa-No se por que me llamas como un adulto, dime Sakura, ese es mi nombre, aunque también puedes llamarme "Come libros" como la mayoría, por cierto, bienvenida, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, una vez que empiezo a estudiar me vuelvo un robot- termino diciendo –La verdad pienso que esto ha de ser terriblemente difícil para ti, llegar a un lugar nuevo ha de ser muy molesto, yo… yo no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, ni popular, pero por ahora cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-¡Si!-respondió rápidamente Hinata, la verdad había olvidado la última vez que un desconocido había sido amable con ella, y quizá, puede que haya tenido suerte y su compañera no fuera tan cruel como las demás- Gracias Sa…Sakura- y el mundo se le ilumino por un momento.

Sakura tomo sus libros tranquilamente -¿Vienes?- pregunto –Te mostrare la institución- Hinata la empezó a seguir por todos los pasillos mientras escuchaba las largas explicaciones sobre cada aula, había notado que Sakura estaba sola, que no había saludado a algún compañero desde que caminaba con ella y que se aferraba a sus libretas en su pecho fuertemente –Sakura … No quisiera ser una molestia ¿No tiene a alguien que la espere? ¿Sus amigos o novio?-Pregunto HInata por curiosidad mas que por otra cosa, quizá esa era la razón por la que no conseguía amigos, era muy directa algunas veces y otras tremendamente tímida, pero esta vez había sido muy entrometida y empezaba a arrepentirse de sus preguntas.

-¿Crees que alguien como yo tiene muchos amigos o novio?- dijo Sakura - Yo tengo un objetivo, desde hace tiempo Hinata, y amigos solo tengo uno, se llama Naruto y va en nuestro grupo, aunque rara vez entra a clases y aun así el maldito logra pasar todas sus materias, él es una gran persona aunque muy torpe, quizá lo conozcas estos días- respondió con una sonrisa –La verdad, me alegre mucho cuando Kakashi te coloco conmigo, nadie quiere sentarse a mi lado pero siempre están ahí para las tareas ¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola? Pues así me siento algunas veces, más cuando no esta Naruto- Sakura siguió caminando sin voltear y sus explicaciones sobre cada aula continuaron.

Hinata la observo nuevamente y se sonrojo un poco, ella entendía perfectamente lo que era estar sola, lo que era no tener amigos de verdad y sobre todo el solo tener una persona en la que pudieras contar, y empezó a alegrarse, empezó a ver que había otros como ella y que ahora tenia a lado a una de los suyos y no era cualquiera, era una chica que había abierto un poco de su corazón para decirle como se sentía, y eso la reconfortaba un poco.

-Por hoy pueden retirarse- dijo Kakashi a su grupo mientras el sonido de las bancas se hacia presente al igual que los murmullos.

-Hinata, voy a ir a estudiar un rato a la biblioteca ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto Sakura entusiasmada

-Me gustaría mucho, pero aun acomodamos las cosas por la mudanza y …- respondió tristemente Hinata, era la primera invitación que tenia en mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo- contesto tristemente Sakura –Quizá mañana ¿No crees?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de los hombros a Hinata

-Seguro- contesto Hinata más entusiasmada, para después despedirse de Sakura y dirigirse a la oficina de la directora para entregar sus papeles completos, la tarde empezaba a caer mientras caminaba por el patio principal para salir del instituto y fue ahí cuando lo vio, un chico de uniforme dormía sobre la rama del árbol mas grande del patio, tenia un rubio y cabello y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se veía tranquilo y relajado, Hinata pensó que lo mejor era salir de ahí rápido.

-¡Oye! Tu la que va saliendo- escucho detrás de ella, era una voz masculina, volvió a sentir el sudor corriendo por su nuca, si bien era mala hablando con mujeres pues con hombres era un caos, intento fingir no escuchar nada y apresurar el paso.

-¡Oye! No te vayas- volvió a escuchar además de el sonido de las hojas de un árbol y comprendió que el chico dormido era la persona que le hablaba, volteó tímidamente para encontrarse con el chico frente a frente lo que casi le provoca un infarto.

-¿Tendrás algo de comer? Muero de hambre- dijo el chico despreocupado

Hinata sintió que se le helaba la sangre ¿qué era eso? ¿Era acaso uno de esos acosadores que si no le daba su comida la golpearía? Por suerte no había comido algunos panques por ir platicando con Sakura, los saco rápidamente de su bolsa y los puso frente a ella –Tenga …Tómelos- dijo con miedo –Es lo único que tengo-

-Genial- escucho decir del rubio mientras los tomaba y empezaba de devorar –Te debo una-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre los pasillos, HInata se quedo con las manos extendidas mientras las rodillas le temblaban, ese día había conocido a una gran chica y a su primer agresor; si es que se le podía llamar así, aun no podía decir que llegar a Kohona había sido bueno, sin embargo, tampoco había sido malo, inclusive le había gustado.

**¿Qué les pareció? Para el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Sasuke y alguno que otro personaje, así que ayúdenos a mejorar por favor.**


	2. Apariencias

**¡Hola! No hemos tardado casi nada ¿Cierto? Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y en este ya aparece Sasuke, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta fic, les mandamos un abrazo, por favor dejen un review para saber que no les gusta o en que podemos mejorar, sin más les dejamos leer.**

**2.-Apariencias**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la institución con su libro de historia en mano, intentaba desesperadamente aprenderse las fechas importantes, tenía menos de una semana para que fueran los parciales y le volvía loca la idea de sacar calificaciones mediocres.

-Estúpidos números ¿Por qué no puedo aprenderlos?- se dijo sin dejar de ver su libreta, estaba cansada, más de lo habitual, no había dejado de estudiar hasta que sintió su cuerpo chocar con el de otra persona.

-Disculpa- dijo sin dejar de ver su libro para seguir caminando

-Entonces … ¿Las personas normales actúan como tú?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de Sakura quien se quedo pasmada al escucharla para después fruncir la boca.

-Supongo que depende de la persona que se encuentre frente a nosotros, Sasuke- respondió

-No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre ¿Quizá desde que saque las mejores calificaciones? No se, ¿Unos ocho años?-Respondió altaneramente Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Sakura, era más alto que ella y tenia unos ojos negros capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

Sakura raspo la garganta –Pues, mira al menos yo no soy una altanera- respondió, la única verdad era que ella tenia una rivalidad con Sasuke desde que él llego a la primaria, la diferencia abismal entre ellos era que Sasuke era popular en el instituto y no era para más ya que realmente era guapo, es decir, tenia facciones finas pero masculinas, una altura indicada y una sonrisa de lado que mataba a más de una y Sakura era simplemente la "Come libros". –No me interrumpas ¿no tienes a mas de una esperando?- Sakura se sonrojo. –Para que estés con ellas- dijo queriendo corregir su comentario, ya que si bien Sasuke tenía el titulo del más brillante de la escuela también lo tenia como uno de los mujeriegos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado –No te pongas celosa Haruno, quizá cuando te crezcan seas una de ellas- dijo mientras recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con la mirada para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre los estudiantes.

-¡Te odio!-Grito Sakura para después darse cuenta que definitivamente él no la escucharía, de ahí el por que de tanto estudiar, algún día le ganaría y él tendría que tragarse sus palabras, sin embargo; hasta que ese día llegara, Sakura se quedaba con un odio enorme dentro de ella.

-Sa… Sakura- dijo Hinata que vio la escena desde el pasillo -¿Estas bien?-

-Esta vez le ganare- Dijo Sakura sin dejar de observar la dirección en la que se había ido Sasuke

-Seguro tú puedes- animó Hinata-Eres muy inteligente y bonita y más agradable-

-No entiendes Hinata-dijo Sakura melancólicamente –Cuando era niña no me importaban estas cosas, Sí, sacaba buenas calificaciones pero … era por que mis padres me exigían, cuando él entro a mi grupo y saco mejor que yo- dudo mientras volvía a apretar fuerte el libro frente a su pecho –Yo me alegre por él, creo que pensé que me entendería, quizá también lo obligaban, pero cuando fui a felicitarlo, ni siquiera me miro a los ojos y dijo –Eres fea y estúpida- Yo solo escuchaba a los demás reír, desde entonces he querido ganarle, pero al parecer si soy estúpida y no lo digo por las calificaciones, lo digo por que después de tantos años; aun me afecta lo que dice-

-Sakura, aun puedes cambiar eso, no estudies por él, estudia por ti, da lo mejor por ti y por nadie más, no eres para nada fea, eres la única amiga que tengo y he tenido y es mi responsabilidad decírtelo- Dijo Hinata sujetando de los hombros a Sakura, no tenia idea de donde había sacado tanta determinación.

Sakura miro a Hinata con una melancólica sonrisa, desde que llego a la escuela no la había visto más que sonrojarse y hablar tímidamente, pero esa HInata que ahora veía era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba y de lo que seguramente Hinata misma también esperaba. –Gracias- respondió- Eres realmente tierna-

-No digas eso que me sonrojo- grito Hinata cubriéndose la cara. –Tengo clase hasta tarde ¿nos vemos mañana?-pregunto, odiaba las clases en la que le tocaba sola, realmente le gustaba estar con Sakura pero desgraciadamente su horario variaba.

-Claro, mañana nos …-

-¿Haruno Sakura?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos rojos y mirada tan fuerte como la de Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Soy yo- respondió Sakura intrigada, definitivamente no conocía al chico, no le gustaban los extraños, siempre habían nuevas formas de burla.

-La directora Tsunade te espera en su oficina, es importante así que no tardes- dijo rápidamente-Por cierto- dudo un poco –El libro que tienes ahí es de mis favoritos-

-¿Te gusta la historia?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-Me gusta leer- contesto el pelirrojo – De todo y soy bueno estudiando, si tienes problemas puedo ayudarte-

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron, pocas veces la habían ayudado a estudiar y menos un chico que cabía decir era realmente atractivo. –Nunca te había visto, me encantaría ¿Cómo puedo buscarte?-

-Me llamo Gaara- dijo amablemente -estaré mucho tiempo en la oficina de la directora, puedes buscarme ahí- y dicho esto Gaara se retiro tranquilamente.

Hinata miraba a Sakura con curiosidad, desde que el chico había dicho su nombre los ojos de su amiga no habían dejado de brillar.

-Hinata, él es Gaara, ¿No entiendes?- Pregunto Sakura y al ver el gesto negativo de Hinata dijo con mas admiración –Él es probablemente uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Japón y … me ofreció ayuda- y entonces recordó lo otro que le dijo –Hinata voy a ver a la directora, nos vemos mañana- se despidió mientras corría por el pasillo.

Hinata miraba las manecillas del reloj esperando ansiosa que terminara el día, faltaban cinco minutos y como siempre no estaban haciendo nada en clase, algunos de sus compañeros platicaban pero ella no tenia con quien, y luego recordó al chico del árbol ¿Quién habrá sido? Por que después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver, claro que la escuela era tremendamente grande, inclusive en esas dos semanas que tenia asistiendo no se había topado con su primo Neji lo cual era una bendición.

-Pueden irse- dijo el profesor y Hinata espero hasta que todos sus compañeros salieran de clase, le era realmente incomodo salir con todos ellos, una vez esperando lo necesario se dirigió al baño para acomodarse el uniforme y se dispuso a salir de la institución, camino por la oficina de la directora y pudo distinguir la voz de Sakura ahí, le hubiera gustado esperarla pero no tenia idea de a que hora saldría, así que cruzo el patio principal viendo que había solo un par de estudiantes ya, camino lo más serena posible, no le gustaba estar entre chicos.

-¡Hey tu!-dijeron los estudiantes acercándose a Hinata –Eres la prima de Neji ¿No?-

-Este…Bueno …-Hinata dudo –Si lo soy ¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto mientras retrocedía lentamente, no le gustaba es aspecto de esos chicos, no le daban seguridad.

-Neji nos dijo, él nos debe un dinero y nos dijo que tu nos lo darías, que eras su prima y que no habría problema, de hecho hemos estado buscándote la semana entera, nos urge el dinero—respondió uno de ellos tomando el brazo de Hinata

-Yo no tengo dinero- dijo en un grito ahogado Hinata

-Pero si eres demasiado bonita, no tengas miedo, no te vamos a hacer nada- contesto el otro chico sujetándola por el brazo que no tenia agarre.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar a las personas?- se escucho detrás de los tres y Hinata reconoció la voz al instante, volteo un tanto aliviada al ver al chico del árbol parado justo detrás de ella y tomándola por los hombros la zafo del agarre de los chicos.

-¿Qué te metes en nuestros asuntos?- contestaron ambos chicos

-Ustedes si que son molestos, nos vemos luego- y sin previo aviso el chico rubio del árbol tomo la mano de Hinata y empezó a correr por el patio principal hasta salir de la escuela, se escuchaba los pasos de los otros dos detrás de ellos –No te preocupes- dijo el chico –Yo te protejo- y el rostro de Hinata se pinto de rojo, por ese pequeño momento no le importo que los estuvieran persiguiendo, por que ella había encontrado otra persona con la cual sentirse segura.

Después de diez minutos de correr sin parar por fin se habían escondido en un callejón por el centro de Kohona, sus respiraciones empezaban a ser normales nuevamente y la tranquilidad los inundaba.

-Oye chica de los panques ¿Qué querían esos dos contigo?- pregunto el chico rubio tranquilamente

-Ellos … Ellos querían que les diera dinero que debe mi primo- Respondio Hinata sin ver a los ojos –Mi primo se llama Neji y nunca nos hemos llevado bien, hace dos semanas me mude aquí-

-Lo conozco, no tenemos la mejor relación, pero … no importa, me alegro de haber estado ahí, te dije que te debía una por lo de las vez pasada, por cierto dime Naruto- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto Hinata un tanto sorprendida -¿Tu eres Naruto, el amigo de Sakura?-

-¿Conoces a Sakura? ¡Genial! Ella es grandiosa aunque siempre me regaña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hi …Mi nombre es Hinata- dijo y sintió nuevamente la mano de Naruto en la suya para volver a sentir que su cara se iluminaba roja

-Un placer Hinata, espero que nos llevemos bien … Por cierto ¿Tendrás algo de comer?-

Tsunade se mantenía con los dedos cruzados y la mirada fija en los dos estudiantes que tenia frente a ella, los había escogido por ser los mas aptos para la actividad, sin embargo podía ver la arrogancia en ambos y eso le preocupaba de alguna manera –Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto esperando una respuesta rápida que ya no la hiciera perder el tiempo.

-No lo hare- respondió rápidamente Sasuke –Es una perdida de tiempo-

-Es una gran oportunidad, no solo pueden darle reconocimiento a la escuela, ustedes recibirían créditos extras además de una mayor oportunidad de entrar a la universidad que ustedes quieran, se que no se llevan bien, pero ¿no es un buen motivo para que dejen atrás esa rivalidad? Solo tienen que estudiar juntos y presentar los exámenes de igual manera, el proyecto es de trabajo con compañeros, si al final quedan entre las mejores diez parejas tendrán esos beneficios - dijo Tsunade con la ultima paciencia que le quedaba. -¿Tu que opinas Sakura?-

Por su parte Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Hinata, definitivamente con la oportunidad que le estaba dando la directora tenia mas posibilidades de ganar que de perder, es decir; lo peor que podía pasar era que se llevara peor con Sasuke pero lo mejor era que ella lograra entrar a la escuela de medicina _"Estudia por ti, da lo mejor por ti y por nadie más" _ -Lo hare, yo si quiero entrar al proyecto- dijo Sakura alegrando un poco a Tsunade y haciendo que Sasuke la mirara por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la oficina. -¿Por qué no lo piensas Sasuke? Es una gran oportunidad, no tenemos que llevarnos bien solo tenemos que ganar-Dijo Sakura más entusiasmada de los normal.

-Lo pensare- dijo Sasuke –Pero si es todo por hoy me retiro- dijo esto y dando una reverencia como despedida salió de la oficina.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido que participaras- dijo Tsunade viendo a Sakura –Desde que entraste a este instituto te ha esforzado bastante-

-Yo quiero entrar a la carrera de medicina, sabe lo difícil que es, quiero estudiar lo que mi madre estudio- dijo nostálgicamente –Yo se que ella estaría orgullosa de que me esfuerce tanto, según mi padre ella era así- termino por decir Sakura.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo en eso Sakura ¿Crees poder convencer a Sasuke?-

-No lo se, pero lo intentare- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

-Bien, pero si no lo logras empieza a ver con que otro compañero te gustaría trabajar, podría ser Sai o quizá Shikamaru, también son brillantes-

-¡Si!- dijo rápidamente Sakura –Con su permiso me despido- dijo haciendo la misma reverencia que Sasuke para salir de la oficina, aun le temblaban las piernas, prácticamente había contradicho a Sasuke, ella estaba completamente segura que él pensaba que ella se negaría y quizá en otro caso lo hubiera hecho pero esta vez no, mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la salida tropezó con una libreta provocándole una caída, la levanto y observo que era una de tareas y lo que más le sorprendió era que esa libreta le pertenecía ni mas ni menos a Sasuke, se cuestiono sus dos opciones, la primera era quedársela y dársela al otro día y la segunda era llevársela a su casa, después de todo Sasuke vivía a escasas calles de su casa, definitivamente le gustaba más la primera opción, pero sabia que si Sasuke no entregaba sus tareas al otro día eso le causaría problemas, así que con toda la pena del mundo se dirigió caminando hacia la casa de Sasuke.

-Hey Hinata, gracias por invitarme a comer- dijo Naruto mientras comía Ramen, no tenia los mejores modales al hablar con la boca llena de comida pero definitivamente tenia que agradecerle.

-Es … Es lo menos que puedo hacer- respondió Hinata tímidamente mirando su plato de comida, ella no había dado ni un bocado, se sentía realmente apenada, desde que había tocado la mano de Naruto su corazón no había dejado de palpitar fuertemente.

-Pero deberías comer, cuando te dije que aquí servían el mejor Ramen de Kohona era la …-

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase por que la cara se la había estampado en el plato con Ramen

-¡No puedo creer que estés comiendo Naruto!- grito Sakura que había dado tremendo golpe a Naruo -¡Llevas dos semanas sin ir al instituto!-

-¿Sakura?-Dijo Hinata con una mezcla de terror a sorpresa

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto –Un momento ¿Cómo conoces a Naruto?-

-Él … Él me ayudo hace un rato, unos chicos me perseguían y me ayudo- respondió tímidamente Hinata -¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros?-

-Sakura, eres demasiado agresiva- dijo Naruto limpiándose la cara –Si he ido al instituto, pero no he entrado a clases-, eso es completamente diferente a lo que dijiste- término por decir Naruto

-Lamento haber interrumpido, y el golpe, no he tenido el mejor de los días-

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto Naruto volviendo a comer

-Definitivamente, de hecho voy a su casa, necesito entregarte esto- dijo Sakura enseñando el cuaderno de tareas.

Hinata veía con asombro la comunicación de esos dos, por que no importaba el golpe; Naruto sabia que ella lo había hecho por que en el fondo Sakura estaba muy preocupada por él y definitivamente Naruto entendía las cosas que ponían de un mal humor a Sakura.

-Te acompañaremos ¿Verdad Hinata?- dijo Naruto acabando su ramen –No podemos permitir que vayas sola a ver a ese patán- dijo volteando a ver a la pelinegro

-Tranquilo, no es necesario, vive muy cerca de mí, en cambio Hinata aun no se acostumbra a Kohona, me sentiría mucho mejor si la llevas a casa ¿De acuerdo? Además ella aun no acaba su ramen- y diciendo esto Sakura se despidió para seguir caminando, aun no estaba muy segura como lograría que Sasuke aceptara y si no era así entonces tendría que pedírselo a alguien más, observo la fachada de la casa de los Uchiha y trago saliva, relamente nunca había ido a esa casa o nunca había estado más cerca de lo que en ese momento estaba, se armo de valor y toco el timbre, espero un minuto y al no ver reacción decidió dar media vuelta alegrándose un poco de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres?- escucho Sakura desde la puerta de la casa y cerro los ojos fuertemente al reconocer esa voz para ella tan molesta, extendió la libreta frente a ella sin dar una explicación solo para que Sasuke la tomara.

-No era necesario, memorice las tareas antes de salir del instituto- dijo –Pero gracias-

-De nada- dijo Sakura volviendo a dar media vuelta para desaparecer dela vista del pelinegro hasta que otra voz lo volvió a evitar

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu amiga?- pregunto un chico con facciones similares a Sasuke, solo que con el cabello un poco más largo y con mejores modales obviamente.

-No es nadie Itachi- dijo rápidamente Sasuke –Me regreso una libreta-

-Entonces claro que son amigos ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico alegre

-Sa … - raspo la garganta –Sakura- dijo en tomo más alto

-Soy Itachi, un placer ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros a cenar? Estoy de visita y no conozco a los amigos de mi hermano-

-Yo- Sakura medito por unos segundos, ese tipo era realmente agradable y de no ser por que Sasuke tenia la mirada más fría frente a ella en definitiva habría aceptado. –No puedo, disculpa Itachi-

-No acepto un no por respuesta- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura e introduciéndola dentro de la casa Uchiha, Sakura pudo escuchar el suspiro de Sasuke después de la acción de su hermano, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió era la elegancia de la casa por dentro, era bastante bonita y acogedora, nada que ver con la personalidad de Sasuke.

-Te encantara la comida, yo la prepare, mis padres llegan en cualquier momento así que ¿no vayas a hacer nada malo Sasuke?- termino por decir Itachi para dejar a Sakura en el sofá junto a Sasuke.

-Esto …. Es un poco raro- se dijo Sakura en voz demasiado baja que para su sorpresa Sasuke escucho.

-Tu has tenido la culpa, si no hubieras venido nada te habría pasado-

-¡Quería ser amable! Y …- Sasuke volteo a ver a Sasura –Quería convencerte de que hagas el proyecto conmigo.

Sasuke recorrió a Sakura, y observo el leve sonrojo que le provocaba a ella su mirada, también le resulto fácil notar el nerviosismo al ver los puños de Sakura sobre su falda –Te propongo un trato- dijo –Si aguantas toda la cena con nosotros, las preguntas incomodas de Itachi, los celos de mi madre y lo estricto de mi padre, entonces, hare el proyecto contigo-

-¡Es un trato!-contesto Sakura, después de todo, si aguantaba cada noche a su padre, la cena de hoy no seria tan complicada, además Sasuke la subestimaba, ella sabia convencer a la gente.

Hinata veía de reojo a Naruto mientras caminaba con ella hacia su casa, al final Naruto se había terminado el ramen por ella, desde que Sakura los había dejado ella no dijo ni una palabra, lo cual le alteraba, de todas las cosas que podían pasar, el hecho de que Naruto la pensara aburrida le causaba dolor en el pecho.

-Es una bonita noche ¿no?- pregunto Naruto –Eres muy callada, eso me gusta-

El corazón de Hinata se iba a salir de su pecho, pero ¿Por qué? Y eso era lo que la tenia más intrigada, ¿qué había hecho Naruto para ponerla tan ansiosa? –La noche es bonita- termino por decir

-Espero que no te regañen por llegar tarde y mas con un chico-Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca -Creo que cuando sea padre yo seré uno muy celoso y sobreprotector-

-Mi … mi padre no vive con nosotras, mis padres se divorciaron y por eso me mude aquí, mi madre trabaja todo el día y mi hermana duerme temprano para la escuela, no me regañaran- contesto Hinata –La verdad, pase una tarde muy bonita-

Naruto dejo salir una carcajada -¿Aunque nos persiguieron unos dementes?- y al ver la expresión de Hinata junto con su mueca de afirmación volvió a reír –Vaya, te gustan las emociones fuertes- y fue así que Hinata empezó a reír intentando callar sus carcajadas con ambas palmas.

-Llegamos, vivo aquí- dijo Hinata colocándose frente a su puerta –Naruto…. Deberias asistir a clases-

Naruto despido a Hinata para regresar caminado, la observo entrar mientras ella movía lentamente la mano para despedirse ¿Acaso podría ser mas tierna? Se cuestiono Naruto volviendo a cruzar los brazos en su nuca ¿Acaso ella también habrá sentido algo cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron? Se pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Itachi no había dejado de bombardear con preguntas incomodas a Sakura ¿Tienes novio? ¿Qué tipo de chico te gustaría tener en tu vida? ¿Eres lesbiana? Y las preguntas seguían y seguían que para sorpresa de Sasuke la pelirrosada había sacado cada una de ellas provocándole una que otra carcajada a su hermano y de igual manera a su padre, el hecho era que si Itachi la aceptaba su padre lo haría sin protestar.

-¿Te gusta mi hijo?-Pregunto Mikoto seria, había algo que esa mujer no toleraba y era que alguna mujerzuela intentara quitarle a alguno de sus hermosos hijos.

Sakura casi se atragantaba con la bebida, había aguantado muy bien casi toda la cena y no le daría el gusto a Sasuke de perder esta vez –Le seré muy honesta señora, yo veo a su hijo como un rival-

Mikoto observo a Sakura –Explícame- dijo un poco más relajada

-Sasuke y yo somos realmente diferentes, pero solo una cosa tenemos en común y eso es nuestro puntaje académico, de hecho él tiene más puntos que yo, así que desde que le conozco solo he intentado ganarle, si ahora nos hablamos es por que tenemos que hacer un proyecto juntos que nos dará mejores oportunidades en el futuro- termino por decir Sakura y con mirada triunfante volteo a ver a Sasuke que solo desvió la suya con fastidio.

Mikoto observo a Sakura y no dudo de ella ni un poco, se veía una chica fuerte y estaba de sobra decir que le agradaba la forma tan segura que hablaba de su hijo y de ella –Muy bien, espero que le vaya de maravilla en su proyecto, mi hijo dará lo mejor ¿verdad Sasuke?-

Sasuke no aguantaba ya ni a su propia familia y a su manera maldecía a Sakura, no había pensado que ella pudiera soltarse de tal manera frente a desconocidos, si en el instituto ella hiciera eso seguramente podría ser mas popular que él –Si- respondió al escuchar la pregunta de su madre para después irrevocablemente darse por vencido.

Sakura volteo a ver el reloj y casi grita al ver la hora –Les ruego que me disculpen, es tarde es hora que me retire, muchas gracias por la comida- dijo levantándose mientras Sasuke la seguía en actos, caminaron por el pasillo para tomar la bolsa de Sakura y la acompaño hasta el umbral

-Parece que gane Sasuke- dijo muy alegre Sakura -¿Puedo inscribirnos esta noche?-

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió Sasuke sin voltear a verla, tenia que encontrar una manera de ganarle, de hacerle saber que debía estar alerta y que él tenia en parte aun control –Dime Sakura ¿Qué mas tienes que no conozco?- termino por decir con tono seductor, Sakura a su vez retrocedió y quito la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con pesar en sus palabras.

-No se, no sabia que hablaras tanto, eso es algo en lo que sabes más que yo, dime ¿Tienes alguno que otro secreto? ¿Te estoy subestimando? ¿O me estoy perdiendo de algo?-termino diciendo con el mismo tono, que el en fondo Sasuke sabia que se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida pero el orgullo le estaba ganando.

-Eres insoportable- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y caminando enojada hasta perderse entre las demás personas.

-Es bastante linda- dijo Itachi que se encontraba detrás de Sasuke –No juegues con fuego hermanito, no con una mujer como ella- Sasuke vio a su hermano con cierta confusión –A lo que me refiero Sasuke… es que ella te destrozara-

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez lo hicimos mas largo que de costumbre, espero que nos dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión o que otra pareja les gustaría, muchas gracias por leer y un abrazo enorme.**


	3. Principio del caos

**Hola, no tenemos perdón de dios, lo sabemos, pero este fic es más difícil de adaptar que el anterior, sin embargo estaremos actualizando cada semana sin falta, ojala nos dejen un review aunque sea para regañarnos, IMPRTANTE la historia a partir de este capítulo se tornara más "fuerte" por decirlo, así que si les gusta el lemon pues ya está demasiado próximo.**

**3.- Principio del caos **

-Verte diario en el salón de clases, es distinto- dijo Sakura recargada de su banca a Naruto que miraba el techo completamente relajado

-Tengo dos buenas razones- respondió sin más con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-gritó Sakura -Eres un maldito pervertido, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de como ves a Hinata, que sus pechos no te engañen, ella no es de esas-

Naruto se movió incomodo en su silla mientras su cara de pintaba de miles de colores, Sakura había malinterpretado la situación en absoluto, incluso parecía que no lo conocía -¡Estás loca, no es eso!- dijo moviendo las manos con desesperación intentado corregir su diálogo -No negare que Hinata es una de esas razones pero no por lo que tú crees, la otra eres tú-

-¿Yo?- preguntó Sakura completamente sonrojada, si bien era cierto que Naruto siempre la cuidaba ahora no encontraba razones para que él se sintiera amenazado, es más, se encontraba en una etapa muy tranquila de su vida.

-No me agrada mucho que pases todas las tardes con Uchiha- contestó Naruto sincerándose por completo

Sakura se echó a reír, en definitiva su amigo estaba loco, estar con Sasuke todos los días después de la escuela para estudiar no era muy divertido, pero cada día era lo mismo, leían sus temas, lo discutían y luego cada quien se marchaba a su respectivo hogar.

-Hola Chicos- interrumpió Hinata con la mirada baja

-Buenos días- respondió Sakura mientas Naruto le cedía el lugar a la peli negro.

-¿Hoy quisieran?...-dudo un poco Hinata mientras movía sus dedos entrelazándolos, llevaba ya un mes en la escuela y aun no podía acostumbrarse a hablar sin pena, era molesto, pero al menos ahora tenía a personas a su lado -¿Quería ver si quieren ir a comer después de clases?- dijo finalmente

-Me encantaría Hinata, pero mi primer examen es en una semana y tengo que estudiar- contesto Sakura, una idea muy divertida le llego a la cabeza casi en ese instante -Pero Naruto está libre ¿Por qué no van los dos solos?- preguntó en tono pícaro

Hinata volteo a ver de inmediato a Naruto sin darse cuenta del rubor de este en sus mejillas -¿De verdad puedes?- pregunto tremendamente nerviosa

Naruto sentía el corazón casi a explotar, obviamente Sakura había dicho eso con otras intenciones pero él simplemente no podía ver así a Hinata, no quería que solo fuera de esa manera -Si- contestó vencido por su encanto -Vamos nosotros a comer- y vio a Hinata reír y eso era vida.

Sakura observo la imagen de esos dos y se llenó de ternura, estaban completamente ciegos, pero tenerlos ahora en su vida le hacía muy feliz.

-Sakura- dijo una chica rubia de largo cabello -Tengo que decirte algo- complemento acercándose cautelosamente al grupo de amigos

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia y aun divertida por el nerviosismo de sus amigos.

-Sasori… él está de visita en la escuela-

La sonrisa de Naruto y Sakura desapareció al mismo tiempo para llegar a una mueca de desagrado e incluso odio.

-¿Donde esta ese maldito?- dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento, Sakura le toco por el hombro y le dio una leve sonrisa

-Tranquilo Naruto, no pasara nada, iré a la biblioteca, ya sabes, es el único lugar donde no entra ni soñando- tranquilizo fingiendo una sonrisa nuevamente

Hinata veía la escena desde su asiento hasta que vio a Sakura marcharse -¿Sakura está bien?- preguntó con voz baja

-Hace lo que puede- contestó Naruto con media sonrisa pero con la misma preocupación.

Sasuke golpeaba cada casillero por el que pasaba, sentía rabia y celos, no podía creer que Karin le hubiera cancelado por alguien más, no es que él no saliera con más chicas, pero Karin tenía algo que simplemente lo cautivaba, pero ahora tenía un humor de la fregada, se había abstenido de encuentros carnales durante dos semanas por estar con ella y en el último momento Karin salía corriendo con el primer estúpido que se le ponía enfrente

-¡Sasuke!- escucho detrás de él

-¿Sasori?- preguntó más sorprendido que feliz -¿qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a visitar a mi antigua escuela ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Sigues siendo un Casanova o ya encontraste...- no le dejaron concluir la frase cuando uno de los compañeros interrumpió abruptamente -Sale con Sakura- dijo entre risas

-¿Mi Sakura?- preguntó Sorprendido con cierta mueca de desagrado

-No salgo con ella- se limitó a responder Sasuke intentando evitar una confrontación completamente inútil, aunque con sus ánimos no le caería mal romperle la cara a alguien

Sasori se echó a reír inmediatamente -Bueno, de todas formas no creo que ella pudiera enseñarte algo, no es... Muy buena, ya sabes- dijo riendo nuevamente acompañado de algunas otras risas

Sasuke le miro con desagrado, conocía a Sasori desde hace tiempo y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era la mejor compañía, probablemente él no era la mejor persona para hablar pero al menos las mujeres sabían que no debían ilusionarse, dejaba completamente claro que lo suyo era físico nada más, al contrario de Sasori que había dañado a más de una en especial a Sakura.

-Hablando de mujeres, Sakura ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Sasori y Sasuke pudo percatarse de la chica que estaba detrás de él, la vio y el estómago se le contrajo, estaba pálida, tenía los ojos perdidos y la boca entre abierta, estaba indefensa y vulnerable, no era como cuando ellos discutían, cuando eso pasaba ella solía defenderse, gritar o patalear, pero en ese momento ella estaba quieta.

-Sakura, espero que ya no haya rencores- volvió a decir Sasori -Después de todo, tenemos buenos momentos- y los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a poner vidriosos.

-Yo- Sakura dudo -adiós- y apretando sus libros contra su pecho camino hasta desaparecer en el pasillo mientras Sasuke la veía de reojo, dándose media vuelta y dejando a sus compañeros también.

La tarde había cambiado radicalmente a un clima frío con llovizna, Hinata miraba a través del espejo del local donde comerían ella y Naruto, estaba feliz de tener compañía tan buena pero su corazón estaba con Sakura, no había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Naruto un tanto preocupado de verla tan distante

-Pensaba en Sakura ¿Deberíamos ir por ella?-

Naruto la miro con ternura, le parecía tremendamente humanitaria, se recargo en su silla y suspiro fuerte -Esto debería contártelo ella, pero dudo que quiera hablar, así que lo haré yo antes de que los rumores te lleguen- dijo y Hinata le miro atentamente -Hace tiempo ella y Sasori salían, era raro, ella era la que es hoy, lista y dedicada y Sasori era demasiado popular y no solo en este instituto, duraron bastante, al parecer todo estaba bien, cuando el idiota logro lo que quería con ella lo hizo público, anunció que ni la más "inteligente" se resistía, además salieron a la luz todos los amoríos que tuvo mientras estaba con Sakura, corrió el rumor de que ella era aburrida en la cama así que varios tipos quisieron rondarla para comprobarlo, Sakura estaba enamorada y le destrozaron él corazón, pero aparte de eso, le pegaron en el orgullo, ella lo evita estos días no por tristeza, es por coraje, cuando llega a verlo suele estar sola, mañana dará su mejor esfuerzo así que dale una de tus sonrisas- finalizó Naruto mirando esta vez a la ventana llena de gotas de lluvia.

Hinata observó la expresión y se dio cuenta que Naruto sentía culpa, en la historia él no dijo que la había defendido, le causaba pesar el hecho de no haber estado ahí, estiro su mano hasta rozar los dedos de Naruto -También de ti espera una sonrisa- dijo tímidamente para recibir una mirada cálida de Naruto, había frío afuera, pero los ojos que la miraban le daban calor, estaba en un lugar cálido cuando se perdía con Naruto.

Sasuke no la había acompañado a estudiar pero le importaba poco, lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de no poderse haber concentrado en todo el día, las pequeñas ventanas de la biblioteca dejaban escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que había arreciado, eran las siete de la tarde y la señorita de la biblioteca le había dejado las llaves para cerrar, sabía que tenía que irse pronto pero aún estaba enojada.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- escucho desde la entrada a Sasuke

-Ya me voy- se limitó a contestar Sakura -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba- dijo volteando a otro lado, aún estaba intranquilo debido a Karin y lo peor es que no había podido encontrar a alguien con quien sacar sus frustraciones físicas del momento.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Me ayudas?- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, observó a la chica sosteniendo dos enciclopedias bastante grandes y se percató que de verdad era esbelta, se acercó a ella para tomar los libros y noto cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, similar al que le veía cuando solían discutir.

-Solo sostén la escalera, yo los pondré- dijo Sakura subiendo lentamente, Sasuke vio para arriba para toparse con los muslos de Sakura y paso saliva con dificultad, después de todo ella seguía siendo una chica y por mucho que le costara admitir; ella era una chica muy atractiva aunque con un carácter del diablo.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo de Sasori?- preguntó rápidamente para sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, Sakura le observo sorprendida desde arriba y sentándose en un escalón suspiro fuerte

-Porque es cierto-

-Nadie puede ser malo en el sexo- dijo irónico Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Tú qué sabes?- reto Sakura

-Créeme, yo se demasiado- contesto orgulloso y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse aún más enfadada –Ustedes son unos cretinos- dijo molesta dándose la vuelta indignada.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Sasuke tomándola del brazo para ponerla frente a él –No te atrevas a compararme con Sasori ni con nadie, que tu noviecito haya sido un imbécil no me trasforma a mí en uno, conmigo cualquier persona esta advertida-

Sakura fingió una carcajada –Entonces la próxima vez que quiera acostarme con alguien te llamare, no te preocupes– dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se zafaba del agarre

-Bueno, entonces al menos podrías disfrutar algo ¿No?- respondió de igual manera Sasuke, sentía su paciencia llegar al límite, quizá en otro día hubiera aguantado más sin embargo las situaciones no lo favorecían – Y quizá hasta podría enseñarte algu…– no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió los labios de Sakura en los suyos, el movimiento había sido demasiado rápido tanto como para desequilibrarlo

-¡Carajo!-Grito Sakura -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cierres la … - y esta vez fue Sasuke el que la había tomado de las mejillas suavemente para besarla, sus labios se habían entreabierto y cuando sintió que ella se había relajado aprovecho para hundir suavemente su lengua, Sakura suspiro y se unió al jugueteo que hacia Sasuke en su boca, las manos de Sasuke habían descendido hasta su cintura y la tenía presionada contra el estante de libros, el beso se tornaba más pasional y exigente, Sasuke regreso una mano a la mejilla de Sakura para separarle suavemente y poder recuperar el aire pero se encontró unas las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y esos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

-¿No estábamos peleando?-pregunto Sakura en un tono que Sasuke sintió tremendamente seductor

-A la mierda con eso- dijo para volver a poseer sus labios con la forma tan pasional como en la que habían quedado, descendió con sus manos hasta los muslos de Sakura para cargarla y hacer que con sus piernas se aferrara a su cintura, ambos empezaban a sentir demasiado calor y la manos de Sasuke empezaban a recorrer nuevos territorios en la blanca piel de la chica

-¿Sakura estás aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Naruto acabando de entrar a la biblioteca, Sakura se separó abruptamente de Sasuke empujándolo tan fuerte que cayó justo enfrente de ella

-¿Qué démonos te pasa?-gritó con dolor, frustración y vergüenza

-Yo- Sakura intento articular alguna palabra pero no podía, para empezar ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

-¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo le hablas así a mi amiga?- gritó Naruto llegando a la escena

Sasuke se levantó y empujando a Naruto salió de la biblioteca sin decir absolutamente nada, Sakura aun sentía su corazón latir con fuerza

-Ignóralo Sakura, es un idiota- trato de animar Naruto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida y confundida Sakura -¿No estabas con Hinata?-

-Sí, pero ella estaba preocupada por ti, hubieras visto su cara, así que vine para llevarte a casa y asegurarme que todo esté bien-

-Vaya, debe gustarte mucho- dijo Sakura provocando el sonrojo de su amigo y recobrando la calma

-Juntarte con Sasuke te hace daño, ahora eres tan tonta como él- dijo Naruto molesto y esta vez provocando un sonrojo involuntario en Sakura

-Vamos a casa- dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo -¿Cómo te fue con Hinata?-

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro cuando sintió su celular vibrar "Naruto estaba tan preocupado por ti que fue por mí para que llegara bien. Sakura" Leyó con una sonrisa en su rostro, desde que había conocido a Naruto las cosas habían cambiado, inclusive se sentía un poco más segura aunque le costaba demostrarlo, le preocupaba un tanto que él ocupara la mayoría de sus pensamientos en el día inclusive ahora, cuando había leído el mensaje esperaba que fuera de él, volvió a sentir su celular vibrar "Todo controlado Hinata, descansa, Naruto" y el corazón le quiso dar un brinco, por esta noche se volvería a permitir pensar en él.

**¿Qué les parecio? Estabamos pensando en hacer el NaruHina muy tierno pero ¿Lo quieren también exitante? Jaja Muchas gracias a todos por leer y una disculpa, pero no se arrepentirán. **


	4. Provocacion

**Hola, nos hemos retrasado un tanto pero la escuela nos impide ponernos de acuerdo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y atención aquí hay Lemon, bueno un intento, en los siguientes capítulos mejoraremos ya que será una constante en nuestra historia**

**4.-Provocacion **

Sakura había evitado a Sasuke toda la semana, no era que estuviera enojada sino que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su último encuentro, es decir; ella sabía que tenía la culpa por el primer beso, no lo negaría, aunque se justificaba con su enojo del momento, con lo que no contaba era con el segundo beso pero sobre todo con lo pasional que se había tornado y las intensas ganas con las que se había quedado.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke que la observaba desde hace tiempo mientras ella miraba a la nada, noto el leve brinco que dio al escuchar su voz e inconscientemente sonrío de lado -Espero que estés estudiando, la primera prueba es mañana- amenazó

Sakura volteo indignada ante el comentario mientras desaparecían todos los complejos anteriores -Claro que sí, mañana te espero en la cede y más te vale llegar temprano-

-Bien- dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta para dejar a una Sakura completamente enfurecida, antes de desaparecer de su vista volteo de reojo para ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas que aunque fueran de coraje le hacían lucir adorable.

Naruto se encontraba recargado de una pared pensativo, esperaba que diera la hora de la salida para que Hinata saliera de sus clases, había tomado el consejo de Sakura sobre pasar por la pelinegro al final de cada una de sus clases para así tener más tiempo con ella, según Sakura lo hacía por Hinata, para que no estuviera sola aunque en el fondo Naruto comprendía que también lo había hecho por él.

-Na.. Naruto- dijo tímidamente Hinata intentando no sorprender al rubio que se veía muy concentrado y se decepciono cuando le vio ponerse pálido al verla -Disculpa ¿te he asustado?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa para después tomar la bolsa de Hinata y caminar hasta la salida, de reojo veía como ella miraba hacia el piso y movía de vez en cuando sus dedos con nerviosismo. -¿Estas bien?- preguntó para empezar la conversación

-Sí, solo me preguntaba hasta que día vernos a Sakura- Contesto con una sonrisa y Naruto sintió sus piernas flaquear

-Mañana es su prueba así que la siguiente semana probablemente ya todo vuelva a la normalidad por un tiempo-

-Gracias por esperarme para regresar a casa- dijo Hinata rápidamente, tan rápido como su corazón en ese momento

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -No es nada, oye ¿No tienes hambre?-

Sakura esperaba impaciente caminando de un lado a otro

-Sabes que eso no hará que pase más rápido el tiempo verdad- dijo Sasuke con afán de molestarla

-No puedo creer que no estés nervioso, es unos minutos empieza y yo siento que quiero correr- contestó Sakura sentándose a su lado

-¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?- preguntó Sasuke en tono seductor mientras Sakura se volteaba indignada nuevamente

-¿Sakura?- preguntó un pelirrojo que acababa de entrar a la sala

-¿Gaara?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa -¿También concursaras?-

-Sí, es bueno según mis hermanos- contestó Gaara volteando a ver de reojo al pelinegro a lado de Sakura, se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba donde le había visto -Me alegra verte aquí- dijo esta vez estrechando su mano suavemente -Mucha suerte-

Sasuke observo todas las reacciones de Sakura pero sobre todo pudo notar el sonrojo que le había provocado el tipo ese, era diferente, hasta los ojos le habían brillado desde que lo vio hasta que se alejó.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Sasuke

-¿Qué?- casi grita Sakura mientras movía sus brazos con una velocidad impresionante frente a ella -Él me parece inteligente y y ...-

Sasuke la miro de arriba a abajo y obtuvo su respuesta sin escucharla -No te distraigas, no he estado contigo tanto tiempo como para que lo eches a perder- dijo secamente al escuchar la última llamada para dar inicio a la prueba.

Las clases habían terminado, apenas estudiantes se encontraban en la institución y entre ellos estaba Hinata sentada en el patio principal, había decidido esperar a Naruto a pesar de haberlo negado en la mañana, tenía muy en mente que a esas horas Sakura debería estar en su prueba sin embargo no tenía permitido ir a apoyarla, la pelinegro movía sus dedos nerviosa y una bandida color blanco resaltaba en uno de ellos, en sus piernas tenía un pequeño traste color azul.

-De todas las personas que pensé encontrar tú eres la que menos esperaba- dijo un chico de facciones delgadas y tan pálido como Hinata

-Neji- apenas pronunció -¿qué haces aquí?-

-También voy en esta escuela ¿se te había olvidado? Desde que me entere que entraste esperaba verte sola pero al parecer te hiciste amiga de la come libros y el fantasma de Naruto, vaya amigos- dijo arrebatando el traste de Hinata

-¡Oye dame eso!- gritó ella intentando recuperarlo

-¡Vaya que si has cambiado! Ahora hasta me reprochas las cosas- respondió divertido Neji hasta que tiro el traste regando los alimentos dentro de él.

-¡No!- gritó Hinata empujándolo con la poca fuerza que ella pensaba tener, al sentir el golpe en el estómago Neji tomo fuertemente de la muñeca de Hinata haciendo ella una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo enojado sin soltar la mano inclusive apretándola con más fuerza, Hinata palideció, no quería regresar a esos días que le dolían y cerro fuertemente los ojos, dejo de sentir presión en la muñeca casi inmediatamente y se atrevió a mirar para encontrarse con Neji en el suelo y la espalda de Naruto como escudo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla así nuevamente- dijo firme el rubio y sin voltear a ver al chico en el suelo tomo la mano de Hinata y empezó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra, su mandíbula se notaba tensa y sus ojos mostraban profundidad.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó al cabo de un rato

-Si, gracias Naruto- contestó tímida Hinata

-Si te vuelve a poner una mano encima, lo pagara caro- volvió a decir molesto.

Los ojos de Hinata se llevaron de lágrimas y deteniéndose se puso a llorar cubriéndose con las manos

-oye, no llores- dijo Naruto asustado

-Yo- intentaba decir Hinata pero los sollozos le impedían -El almuerzo que tiro Neji era para ti- gritó cual niña pequeña -Siempre tienes hambre y quería hacer algo bonito para ti-

Naruto sonrió de lado y se relajó al instante, coloco una mano en el hombro se Hinata dulcemente intentándole hacer saber que todo estaría bien -Yo sería muy feliz de probar algo echo por ti-

Hinata seco rápidamente sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter -Entonces, la próxima semana volveré a traer- dijo determinada regalándole al rubio una sonrisa por ultimo antes de volver a caminar más tranquila, Natuto le vio unos pasos detrás de ella y puso la mano en su frente -¿qué demonios está pasando?- se preguntó nostálgico antes de llegar a la altura de Hinata para caminar juntos a casa.

-¡Segundo lugar Sasuke!- decía alegre una peli rosada mientas caminaba con una sonrisa en cara -Somos un buen equipo en esto, apuesto que si Gaara no estuviera en la competencia habríamos quedado en primero-

Sasuke intentaba mirarla sin ninguna expresión, temía que cualquier reacción desencadenará las acciones que tanto quería desde el encuentro en la biblioteca, quería ser coherente, quería eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su mente pero no hubo día en el que no recordar el suave tacto de su piel y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura molesta al sentirse ignorada

-¿Qué?- se limitó a contestar

-Voy a comprar cosas para la cena, supongo me voy por aquí- dijo señalando un camino contrario

-¿No quieres? ¿No quieres ir a cenar a casa?- dijo Sasuke rápidamente -Itachi ha preguntado por ti-

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó sorprendida

-Pues... Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado hoy creo que no nos caería mal una tregua, después podemos seguir odiándonos hasta el siguiente examen ¿qué te parece?- contestó sinceramente Sasuke, estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear por nada.

Sakura accedió, el camino de regreso se tornó un tanto tenso, la situación era que la pelirosa había empezado a recordar cosas que no le eran del todo desagradables, movió rápidamente su cabeza como forma de alejarlos pero no había funcionado

-Sakura, que bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Itachi al ver a la chica

-Bien gracias Itachi- contestó amablemente Sakura disimulando su pena

-¿Te quedaras a cenar? Hoy comprare comida preparada, me tocaba hacer la cena pero lo olvide- dijo cómplice Itachi abrazando por los hombros a Sakura

-Como sea- interrumpió Sasuke

-Yo lo aguanto porque es mi hermano pero no sé cómo le haces- dijo el Uchiha mayor provocando el enojo de su hermano -Nuestros padres llegaran tarde hoy, iré por la comida, pónganse cómodos por favor- termino por decir mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Sasuke suspiro al ver el comportamiento de su hermano y vio a Sakura de reojo -Ven- dijo tomándola de la muñeca conduciéndola hasta su habitación, el corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar fuertemente por la confusión y nerviosismo, una vez dentro de la habitación Sasuke le ofreció un libro-Tienes problema con historia ¿no?-

Sakura cerro fuerte los ojos, no podía seguir así, no soportaba el hecho de que su corazón latiera tan rápido o que el rojo llegara a su cara cada vez que lo veía, era horrible simplemente horrible -Sasuke- dijo dudando -Respecto a lo que paso en la biblioteca, lo lamento-

Sasuke la veía atentamente y podría jurar que sus últimas palabras le había incluso dolido

-Yo estaba muy enojada por Sasori, sé que no te importa, pero yo quería sentir ... Que por algún momento alguien me deseaba, quería aumentar mi ego un rato- continuó diciendo Sakura apenada con la mejor intención de liberarse de esa sensación tan cruel.

-Yo te deseo- interrumpió Sasuke con simplicidad -Sentimentalmente me eres indiferente, pero físicamente- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla -Aunque me cueste decirlo me eres muy atractiva-

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, de todas las cosas que esperaba lo que le estaba pasando no era opción -¿Estás jugando?- preguntó asustada

Sasuke se volvió a acercar a ella y tomándola de la cintura junto sus labios con los suyos sin que ella se negara -No, tristemente es la realidad, me he sentido tenso desde que esto paso en la biblioteca y me deja más que jodido yo solo quiero librarme de ti-

Sakura sintió que por primera vez tenían un pensamiento igual y había algo que le gustaba de la situación, le gustaba la forma en la que él le daba cierto poder en actos y palabras, lo sujeto fuerte y lo beso sin darle oportunidad de nada -Quizá si acabamos con esto de una vez todo vuela a la normalidad- dijo temerosa

-Nos odiamos-

-¿No estamos en tregua?- dijo Sakura y fueron todas las palabras necesarias para que Sasuke se librará de culpa, la tomo con seguridad por las mejillas para besarla ferozmente, introdujo su lengua para empezar con el jugueteo previo, sus manos empezaban a explorar nuevas zonas sin prisa, empezó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de la pelirosa con suaves mordidas a lo que ella respondía con ligeros gemidos, sus manos hicieron contacto con la suave piel de la chica por debajo de la blusa hasta llegar a sus pechos, Sakura se despegó de él en ese instante

-No- apenas pronunció -ahí no-

Sasuke la miro y comprendió el inicio de la seguridad -hey, está perfecto- dijo sinceramente para que ella se relajara, lo preocupante de la situación era cuanto le estaba gustando el contacto con ella, no podía describir el grado de satisfacción que le daba tocarla.

-Me temo que tendrá que ser rápido- dijo Sakura más confiada

-Lo sé, aguafiestas- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, le dio un leve empujón a la chica para que se sentara en la cama y así proseguir con sus besos, ella tenía razón, en cualquier momento llegaría Itachi, sus manos volvieron a sus pechos y sus labios a los de ella, Sakura empezaba a hacer movimientos sugerentes y Sasuke perdía el poco control que aún tenía, busco sin mirar el preservativo para colocarlo rápidamente, maldijo la situación, hubiera vendido su alma por más tiempo para poder explorar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, pero se tenía que conformar con la chica semidesnuda con uniforme escolar que estaba debajo de él

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó rogando que ella no diera una respuesta negativa

-Ahora el aguafiestas es otro-respondió en tono seductor mientras lo atraía a ella para besarle, Sasuke entro en ella suavemente sin aviso y Sakura gimió instintivamente, los movimientos tenían ritmo mientras las bocas cada vez exigían más.

-Sa... Sasuke- pronunció Sakura habiéndole saber que pronto llegaría a la cima, los sentidos de Sasuke se agudizaron en ese momento y las embestidas aumentaban su fuerza y rapidez al igual que los gemidos de la pelirosa, sintió las uñas enterrársele en la espalda y supo que no había cuenta atrás, se dejó ir, lanzándose a un infinito donde solo existían ellos dos y no estaba mal, era cálido, era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Están muy callados- dijo Itachi mientas todos cenaban en la mesa -Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a la pequeña Sakura, dime ¿aún consideras tu rival a mi hermano?- preguntó captando la atención de todos incluida la de Sasuke, ella trago saliva intentado olvidar lo que había ocurrido hacia unos instantes

-Definitivamente- se limitó a decir provocando una sonrisa de lado en su compañero de trabajo, una que no supo interpretar y lo peor, una que le agito el corazón.

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperemos que les haya gustado esperamos su review con un regaño o un comentario, un beso! Hasta el próximo viernes.**


	5. Reacciones

**Hola, nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste, este es más largo y aquí empiezan a definirse las parejas, ósea que a partir de aquí ya todo será más intenso, ojala les guste.**

**5\. Reacciones **

Podía sentir su blanca piel en sus manos nuevamente, cada roce, cada beso lo hacía sentir en el paraíso, aun no podía concebir el hecho de que no hubiera estado con ella antes

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirosa debajo de él completamente desnuda, Sasuke la contemplo de esa manera para ...

-Sasuke, me voy regreso en la tarde- gritó Itachi desde la cocina para sacar de ese extraño sueño a Sasuke, su pulso aún estaba agitado y cierta parte de su cuerpo aun demostraba la intensidad que sentía

-¿qué demonios fue eso?- se preguntó tallándose los ojos, apenas y había visto a Sakura esa semana, habían acordado descansar un poco y estudiar por su cuenta, pero no era la primera vez que ese tipo de pensamientos regresaban a su mente y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

Hinata corría por el pasillo de su institución, había vuelto a preparar el almuerzo para Naruto y esta vez por nada del mundo dejaría que algo le pasara pero había sido ese entusiasmo por el que se le había hecho tarde, sintió las piernas flaquear cuando vio a Neji a lo lejos, probablemente él también se había retrasado, apretó los puños y siguió corriendo, vio un brazo ponerse enfrente de ella y paro casi en seco

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- preguntó Neji altaneramente

Hinata tomó fuerza y esquivando lo que le impedía se dispuso a seguir corriendo, pudo sentir la presencia que le seguía casi a su paso y el corazón le empezó a latir más fuerte, ella estaba segura que ya podía mantenerle la mirada pero aun no podría enfrentarlo de otra manera, corrió sin mirar atrás hasta que al dar la vuelta para llegar por fin a su destino, chocó contra un cuerpo tan fuerte que ambos calleron de senton, vio todo el almuerzo tirado por el suelo y las ganas de llorar le entraron de inmediato.

-Maldicion ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto que era la otra figura tirada

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos al verlo ahí, no había rastro de su primo pero aun así no había cumplido su cometido -Tu almuerzo- apenas susurro

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto volteado a ver a los lados con desesperación-No me digas que ... ¡Ah!- gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos -Soy un tarado-

-No- interrumpo rápidamente Hinata -Yo iba corriendo y no me fije-

-Tampoco- dijo Naruto echándose a reír -Somos un caso perdido ¿verdad?-

Hinata sonrió al verle tan contento -pero como castigo debes invitarme a comer- dijo divertida

-¡Hey! Habías dicho que también era tu culpa- respondió Naruto cruzado los brazos -Pero bueno, aun así te invitare- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo más raro de la semana por mucho era ver a Sakura en traje de porrista y ella lo sabía, pero era eso o practicar un deporte para el festival y por mucho ella prefería vestir en falda que pegarle a un balón, realmente no era tan molesto; inclusive había hecho una que otra amistad en esos días.

-Sakura, que linda te ves- dijo Karin abrazándola por la espalda -No me creo que no tengas novio-

-Bueno es que ... -Sakura dudo un poco, la verdad es que no lo había buscado por un buen rato -Creo que así estoy bien Karin-

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de desagrado -Que modesta eres, mira preguntémosle a Sasuke - dijo señalando al pelinegro que se acercaba por el campo, Sakura sintió sus mejillas pintarse rápidamente sin embargo no permitiría que eso le molestase así que se dedicó a desviar la mirada

-Sasuke ¿No se ve linda Sakura? Se honesto aunque se lleven mal- regaño Karin

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo y se sintió satisfecho al ver el enojo de Sakura, pero no pasaron ni unos segundos para sentir un pinchazo en el estómago al ver el montón de idiotas que las veían ¿Cuántos de ellos la verían de igual manera? -Se ve bien- dijo sin más llamando la atención de las dos -¿Nos vamos Karin?- preguntó desinteresado

-Hoy me iré tarde, voy a ver a un amigo, olvide decírtelo- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Sasuke bufo molesto -Como sea entonces- volteo a ver a Sakura que miraba curiosa la escena -¿estudiamos? Estas libre ¿no?- preguntó

-Ah- Sakura dudo -Bueno- dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera antes de caminar para cambiarse

-Que lastima de Sakura- dijo Karin llamando la atención de Sasuke

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó

-Es muy linda e inteligente y aun así siento que no sonríe sinceramente- dijo cruzando los brazos -¿No crees que puedes enseñarle algunas cosas?- preguntó giñando el ojo

Sasuke sintió que se tensaba hasta los dedos -Estas loca- dijo recordado su sueño anterior.

Naruto aún no podía dejar de reír, en una semana seria el festival de deportes y se había ofrecido enseñar voleibol a Hinata, sin embargo ella cada vez que veía el balón corría de un lado a otro -Ya te dije que debes golpearlo-

-No puedo, me golpeara a mí- contesto asustada

-Tu puedes, imagina que es tu primo- animó Sakura que se encontraba con ello en la cancha

-Que buena idea- dijo Naruto -Este balón es Neji así que golpéalo fuerte- dijo lanzándolo hacia Hinata mientras esta lo devolvía con una fuerza impresionante

-Eso fue raro- dijo Sakura un tanto asustada

Naruto abrazo a Hinata sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que le provocó -¡Bien! con eso seguro ganaremos, además Sakura nos estará apoyando- dijo para cambiar su sonrisa de un momento a otro -¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a estudiar con Sakura?-

-No, vine a robarte a tu amiga para tirármela en la biblioteca- dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente, aunque una minúscula parte de él considero esa idea como buena, es más como una opción viable.

-¡Que idiota!- dijo Sakura empujándolo con una sonrisa en cara -No tienes tanta suerte-

Sasuke metió sus manos en su pantalón mientras sonreía de lado -¿Apostamos?- retó

-Si tanto quieres dañar tu ego me parece bien- contestó Sakura se igual manera sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara -Mañana nos vemos- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y Hinata mientas les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y alejándose de ellos continuando su discusión con Sasuke

Naruto miro la escena rascándose la cabeza - ¿Es mi imaginación o esos dos se llevan mejor?- preguntó a su compañera

-Yo también lo creo- afirmó Hinata

-Cambiando de tema, creo que encontramos tu motivación para la competencia, ahora este balón se llamara Neji- Termino por decir Naruto, ya hablaría con Sakura por seguridad y para descartar la rara idea que le había empezado a surgir en su cabeza

-Si mi primo se enterara seguro tomaría represalias- dijo un poco temerosa Hinata

-Yo te defendería- replicó Naruto sin dudar

Las mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de rojo y su respiración se notó acelerada -Naruto- apenas pronunció llamando la atención de su acompañante, sus ojos se toparon durante escasos segundos sin embargo esos habían sido suficientes para que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ambos, por alguna razón Hinata se concentró en los labios de Naruto y extraños impulsos de acercarse a él la empezaron a dominar, la mirada de Naruto era similar, lo vio acercarse un poco y el terror la invadió -¡Me debes una comida!- gritó acabando con el ambiente que se había creado

Naruto salió del trance en el que estaba y respiro profundamente aliviado -De acuerdo ¿vamos por ella?- preguntó sonriendo.

Sasuke veía de reojo la sombra de su compañera que reflejaban las lámparas de la cuidad, la tarde se había pasado volando y ya había anochecido cuando decidieron ir a casa.

-Te vas a caer- dijo al ver a su compañera empezar ese viejo juego del equilibrio en la banqueta

-¡Claro que no!- dijo en tono infantil prosiguiendo con su juego hasta llegar al metro subterráneo, la única desventaja de su regreso era precisamente eso, a esa hora era de las más llenas.

-No vamos a entrar- dijo Sasuke parado con fastidio

-Te dijo que si- contestó la pelirosa jalando de la mano a su acompañante para entrar a la fuerza, realmente el vagón no estaba tan lleno, podían estar perfectamente parados y con eso bastaba.

Sasuke suspiro vencido por el entusiasmo de Sakura, observó alrededor y noto algo molesto, observó a los hombres cercanos a Sakura comerla con la mirada y era obvio, ella era una estudiante de preparatoria con falda corta y hermosa ¿había dicho hermosa? noto como alguno que otro inclusive se colocaba cerca de ella y le causo rabia, tomo de la cintura a Sakura y poniéndose como escudo la coloco del lado de la puerta que no abriría encerrandola entre sus brazos.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó una Sakura confundida por el cambio tan drástico

-Nada- se limitó a contestar Sasuke, estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, el vagón se había llenado aun más y no podía tolerar la idea de que alguno se le pegara, podía oler su perfume ¿eran fresas? Trago saliva con dificultad, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, sintió las manos de Sakura colocarse en su pecho, lo normal era que las pusiera ahí para que tuviera equilibrio, lo provocador de la situación era que ella no le dirigía la mirada y que podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su enfoque cambio cuando escucho algunos murmullos de otros estudiantes de preparatoria sobre el cuerpo de la chica que tenía prisieonera entre brazos -Maldicion- dijo en voz alta llamado la atención, parecía que nunca habían visto a alguien con falda.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- preguntó Amable, después de todo era una situación vergonzosa que cruzaba por el hecho de haber regresado con él, si lo hubiera hecho sola entone es habría tomado el vagón especial para mujeres.

-Si- respondió mirándolo a los ojos con la mirada perdida y las mejillas rojas, y Sasuke supo que había perdido y se maldijo a él y todos los idiotas del vagón, bajo los escasos centímetros que había se diferencia entre ellos para besar los labios de Sakura, sin aviso, sin palabras cursis o aburridas, solo quería besarla porque le daba la gana, porque lucia tremendamente tierna con las mejillas rojas, porque la forma en la que se aferró a su pecho lo había hecho conmoverse y porque quería que vieran que no estaba sola, que ya estaban con alguien, sus labios se habían unido y no era un beso como el de la última vez, era lento y tranquilo, sus lenguas penas llegaron a rozarse, pero podía sentir cada suave movimiento que hacia ella mientras sus manos ejercían un poco de más presión en su pecho, el calor y un ligero movimiento del vagón los a obligo a separarse, Sakura sin mirarlo recargo su frente en su pecho sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke recargo su barbilla tiernamente en la cabeza de Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces ... ¿tu familia y la de Neji vivían juntos de niños, pero como tu padre tenía más dinero y era el líder de la empresa trataba mal a tu tío?- preguntó Naruto con bocado en boca intentando comprender la historia de Hinata -Y por eso, tu tío trataba mal a Neji y él en venganza a ti ¿no?-

-Si, solía burlarse de mí, o golpearme o insultarme, éramos niños pero aun así - respondió nostálgica Hinata - aun así en el fondo yo sabía que ambos estábamos igual de solos así que jama dije nada-

Naruto sintió encoger su corazón -Algunas personas solemos ocultar nuestro dolor en algunas acciones, quizá tienes razón, tal vez el esta tan herido como tú, quizá no encontraba otra manera de expresarse y se quedó como costumbre, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo enfrentas- dijo Naruto -Yo te puedo proteger siempre, pero creo que si te ayudo mientras tú te proteges y estoy a tu lado seré de más ayuda- termino por decir el rubio

-Gracias- dijo Hinata sonriendo -Antes estaba sola pero ahora contigo todo es más fácil- y por impulso dio un tierno y fugaz beso en la mejilla del rubio

Naruto casi se atraganta con el bocado -No digas eso, yo solo...-

-Por cada vez que le pegue correctamente al balón... Tendrás que enseñarme nuevas cosas- dijo moviendo los dedos nerviosa -Eso si me motivaría-

-Por cada gol que anote... Tendrás que darme uno como el de hace un momento- dijo Naruto con mirada cálida

Hinata sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder y asintió con la cabeza, no entendía que era eso que sentía cada vez que estaba con él ¿seguridad? ¿Cariño? ¿Alegría? Solo sabía que le gustaba a sobre manera y que podría vivir en ese nuevo sentimiento.

El regreso había sido callado, y la puerta del departamento de Sakura estaba frente a ellos, Sasuke la miro de reojo, ella tenía la mirada en otro lado.

-Gracias- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa muy cálida, al parecer le había tomado ese tiempo olvidar el insistente

-No te preocupes, me voy- dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella para despedirse, tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y la volvió a besar en los labios

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó Sakura -Yo no he hecho la culpa solo que ...-

-Creo que, me excitas más de lo que pensé- dijo Sasuke -¿no sientes lo mismo?-

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Esta mal desearte tanto?-

Sasuke se sonrojo, no esperaba comentario tan directo de la pelirosa -Tú sabes como soy, no busco una relación, no busco algo giren ni serio, si sabes eso entonces el único problema es que ya me lo dijiste y si pudiera te lo haría aquí mismo-

Sakura sonrió con confianza, quizá estaba mal y probablemente se arrepentiría después, tomo por la camisa a Sasuke y lo introdujo al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -Entonces hazlo- dijo recargándose de la madera -EStamos solos por hoy-

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces antes de besarla con deseo, sus manos bajaron casi inmediatamente hasta sus muslos y cargándola ella se aferró a su cadera, empezó a recorrer el cuello de Sakura dándole pequeñas mordidas mientras ella revolvía su cabello y hacia suaves gemidos, busco con la mirada el sillón más cercano para depositarla ahí, esta vez no sería como la primera de eso estaba seguro, Retiro la blusa y falda se Sakura dejándola solo en ropa interior, sus manos fueron directo a sus pechos y mientas los masajeaba por encima del sostén su lengua había ido directo a la boca de la chica, los gemidos de Sakura aparecían inclusive mientas la besaba, su mano bajo hasta la zona íntima de ella y empezó a trazar suaves círculos por encima de la ropa, notaba la respiración de Sakura aumentar, se retiró lo que el aún tenía de ropa mientas ella de igual manera se mostraba completamente desnuda ante él, las manos de ambos recorrían la piel del otro como si de eso dependiera la vida, los labios no habían dejado de morderse desde que se habían encontrado, Sasuke se colocó en medio de las piernas de y ya prevenido entro el ella sin previo aviso, Sakura arqueo la espalda de placer y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke quien había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al sentirse dentro de ella, empezando con suaves movimientos podía ver el cuerpo de la chica moverse a su ritmo, sus pechos mostraban pequeñas marcas de mordidas al igual que sus labios estaban hinchados, un instinto primitivo lo domino mientras las embestidas empezaba a aumentar de fuerza y rapidez, los gemidos de Sakura eran constantes y fueres y respondían a cada movimiento, Sasuke observó la mirada perdida de la pelirosa que indicaba el orgasmo próximo -Eres como un sueño- dijo embistiendo por última vez para lanzarse al mundo de Sakura por completo al sentir con más fuerza sus uñas bajar por la espalda, se dejó caer sin aplastarla encima de ella, su respiraron iba demasiado rápido, beso el blanco hombro que estaba a su alcance e internamente suplico que ella no hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras, porque no tenía justificación por haberlas dicho en voz alta pero no por eso no eran reales.

Los globos, los gritos y la música se hacían presentes en el festival, el clima los había favorecido de una manera extraordinaria.

-Naruto esta imparable- dijo Sakura atónita ante el comportamiento de su amigo, llevaba cinco goles en su partido y aun se le veía motivado -Nunca lo había visto así-

-Pareciera que encontró una buena motivación- dijo Karin a lado de Sakura con la misma expresión de asombro, el pensamiento de Sakura llego hasta Hinata, probablemente era ella quien lo tenía así y una sonrisa salió de su boca

-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes- se escuchó detrás de las chicas provocando que ambas voltearan de inmediato

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Me han invitado- contestó amablemente el pelirrojo

-Bueno, los dejo, debo seguir apoyando- dijo Karin guiñándole el ojo A Sakura provocándole un sonrojo involuntario.

Hinata había ganado su partido sin embargo solo había logrado pegarle una vez al balón, estaba desanimada, sólo podría pedirle una cosa a Naruto y lo peor es que había escuchado que el había anotado ocho goles, suspiro con pesadez mientras la tarde caía, se había encendido una pequeña hoguera en la mitad del patio y ahora todos convivían tranquilamente

-Hey Hinata ¿qué tal te fue?- Llego Naruto sentándose a lado de ella

-Bien-contestó -Solo que solo golpee bien el balón una vez-

Naruto miro al cielo, y suspiro -Entonces solo puedes pedirme una cosa - dijo mirándola con ternura -Tú me debes ocho besos en la mejilla-

Hinata se sonrojo al instante -Yo no sé qué es lo que no se- dijo mientras sentía si corazón latir con fuerza y una fugaz idea llego a su mente y se mojó los labios nerviosa

-Ya se- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella -Creo que es algo que no sabes aun y así me cobrare-

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Naruto en su mejilla haciendo círculos suavemente, el rostro de Naruto estaba cerca y más cerca, sentía su respiración, en el momento en el que sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella cerró los ojos, se concentró en los suaves movimientos que hacia intentándole seguir el paso, pero no era difícil, era cálido y el nerviosismo había terminado llevándola a la sensación más tierna que hasta la fecha había sentido, Naruto se separó de ella suavemente con una sonrisa dejando la mano en la mejilla de la chica

-Naruto- dijo apenas susurrando Hinata acercándose a él para acurrucarse en su pecho, sintió los brazos de él apretarla y el anochecer termino por caer sobre la escuela, de lo que podía ser el mejor día de su vida.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en las gradas, toda la maldita tarde se había quedado meditando desde que había visto a Sakura y Karin hablar con Gaara, le gustaba estar solo pero ahora estaba confuso, no podía identificar en la situación en la que se encontraba, paso las manos en su cara con pesadez ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de ver a Sakura? ¿Tanto le atraía? ¿Qué solución podía encontrar a esa situación?

-Aquí estas- dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado - Toma-

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos un vaso con una bebida caliente -¿qué es?- preguntó

-Chocolate, empieza a hacer frío- contestó Sakura mirando las pocas estrellas que empezaban a salir.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y la ofreció a Sakura -¿No te dará frío?- preguntó sorprendida

Sasuke observó a la chica que tenía a su lado, su cabello rosa olor a fresas y sus ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente -Ya no- dijo sonriendo y suspirando con resignación.

¿**Qué les pareció? Déjenos un review para saber, un beso y hasta el próximo viernes**


	6. Propuestas

**Hola, traemos nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que han comentado, nos hacen muy felices, les dejamos leer.**

**6.- Propuestas**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando en un pasillo de institución una peli rosa tenía acorralado a un chico rubio

-¿Cómo que la besaste y aun no son pareja?- decía enojada tomándolo por la camisa y pegándolo a los casilleros

-Cálmate Sakura- decía Naruto asustado de la fuerza de su amiga -Es que... No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella desde ese día-

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-preguntó enojada

Naruto desvió la mirada al cielo y jugueteando con sus dedos empezó a contar los días -Una semana- dijo con una sonrisa en cara, Sakura bufo molesta y dio un coscorrón a su amigo

-Te dije que ella no era de esas chicas fáciles ¿qué pasa si esta lastimada?- preguntó un tanto angustiada

-Todo sigue igual Sakura, pero ¿cómo puedo pedirle algo más formal? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo?-

Sakura volvió a tomar de la camisa con fuerza a su amigo pero en vez de golpearle prefirió recargar su frente en el pecho del rubio -Si tanto te gusta, tienes que decírselo, no hay otra opción-

-¿Interrumpimos?- preguntó una pelirroja al llegar a la escena viendo a los amigos con ojos coquetos, Sakura miro de reojo sin despegarse de su amigo para ver a Karin tomada del brazo con Sasuke el cual la miraba indiferente.

-Si- contestó Naruto

-¡Lo sabía! Ustedes terminarían siendo pareja-dijo Karin emocionada aplaudiendo como niña pequeña

-No son pareja- interrumpió Sasuke desviando la mirada

-Y si lo fuéramos ¿algún maldito problema?- reto Naruto logrando llamar la atención de Uchiha

Sakura golpeó a Naruto -No digas tonterías, tú tienes que arreglar tus cosas- regaño la peli rosa-¿Qué necesitan?-

-Voy a hacer una fiesta el fin de semana ¿Quieren ir? Pueden traer a quien quieran, por ejemplo Naruto puede llevar a la chica tímida y tú-dijo Karin mirando a Sakura pícaramente-Puedes llevar al pelirrojo del otro día, se ve que se llevan bien-

Sakura se sonrojo -¿Gaara? Bueno, yo no sé si quisiera ir conmigo-

-Por mí... Encantado- se escuchó detrás de ellos una voz, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Naruto completamente confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no recordaba haberlo visto en el instituto.

-Me llamo Gaara, soy un estudiante de otro instituto, pero soy conocido de Sakura- contestó amablemente.

Sasuke se sentía incómodo, le causaba malestar el ver la reacción corporal que Sakura tenía siempre al ver a ese sujeto, aunque él sabía que no era de su incumbencia, después del sexo en la casa de Sakura apenas había hablado con la peli rosa, de hecho había vuelto a su rutina inestable de sexualidad casual con Karin como principal exponente.

-De hecho me gustaría hablar con ella a solas un poco- dijo Gaara sonriendo a Sakura

-Perfecto- dijo Karin emocionada -Los veré a todos ahí-

Sasuke sintió su estómago contraerse cuando vio a Gaara tomar de la mano a Sakura para llevársela caminando por el instituto, Naruto noto cierto detalle en las manos de Sasuke sin embargo había preferido no tomarle importancia

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Hinata que acababa de llegar al lugar

-Buenos días- contestó Naruto sonrojado, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero aún no tenía una idea perfecta lo cual lo hacía agonizar, ella parecía muy tranquila y eso lo desconcertaba de igual manera.

-¿Vamos a clase?- preguntó con una sonrisa la pelinegro que intentaba esconder su nerviosismo con todo su esfuerzo

-Vamos- suspiro Naruto, sentirse tan impotente ante una situación no le gustaba, no podía negar el sentimiento que nacía de él para Hinata pero ¿Y si lo arruinaba todo como costumbre? O peor aún ¿qué pasaba si ya lo había arruinado?

-Naruto...- la voz de Hinata interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio -Hoy, después de clases... Hablare con Neji-

Naruto la miro sorprendido, un toque de preocupación le invadió sin embargo intentó tranquilizarse -De acuerdo, yo estaré contigo- dijo sonriendo, después de todo, de alguna manera eso también era demostrarle el afecto que le tenía.

-Al parecer tienes muchos pretendientes- dijo Gaara sentado al lado de Sakura en el patio, ella empezó a reír tímidamente -Exageras, Naruto es mi amigo, como mi hermano y Sasuke- su mente se nubló por un momento -Él es mi compañero de estudios-

Gaara miro cálidamente a Sakura -Me sorprendió el desempeño de tu compañero en la primera prueba-

-¿El de Sasuke?- preguntó la peli rosa sorprendida

-Me parece que no sabe trabajar en equipo, me agradas y como amigo te digo que eso puede dañar su trabajo- concluyó Gaara

Sakura medito unos cuantos segundos, hasta ahora recordaba algunas pláticas con Sasuke además de lo carnal y tenía razón, él tenía una personalidad demasiado repelente.

-Cambiando de tema ¿a qué hora paso por ti el fin de semana?- y Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

Hinata esperaba sentada en la banca en medio del patio escolar, movía sus dedos con desesperación, era el lugar de encuentro entre ella y su primo, quería correr, pero no podía estar huyendo toda la vida, vio una silueta acercarse y trago saliva como último medio de valor.

En el pasillo continuo se encontraba Naruto y Sakura que veían la escena un tanto retirados

-Si le llega a hace algo lo mato- dijo Sakura preocupada cruzando los brazos

-Ella es fuerte, sé que puede con esto- dijo firmemente Naruto

Sakura dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Naruto -Jamás pensé verte enamorado-

Naruto se sonrojo al instante - Hablando de eso... ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Sas...?-

-¡Sakura!- interrumpió Karin alegre abrazando a Sakura -¿Ensayaras mañana?-

Naruto vio con algo de rencor a la pelirroja, siempre que quería hablar con Sakura seriamente los interrumpía, vio llevársela unos metros para hablar "cosas de chicas" y vio a Sasuke recargarse del pilar mientras esperaba, centro su atención en Hinata y le sorprendió que hablaba tranquilamente con Neji, regresó la mirada a Sasuke, algo no estaba bien, tenía la mirada puesta en Sakura, era obvio, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de su amiga, su expresión era seria, ya lo había notado días atrás.

-¡Oye!- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sasuke -¿Todo bien?- preguntó inclusive amable

Sasuke regreso la mirada al par de chicas enfrente de ellos -Si- se limitó a contestar

-Naruto- dijo Hinata y el rubio casi se cae cuando vio a Neji frente a él -¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?- Naruto hizo señas a Sakura quien se despidió de Karin tiernamente y le dedico una sonrisa de lado a Sasuke antes de desaparecer con sus propios compañeros

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Nos dices que tú no quieres ser malo con Hinata y que lo hacías por la presión que ejercía tu padre sobre ti?-preguntó Sakura

-Pues si- contestó Neji -Mi padre es muy rencoroso, el padre de Hinata siempre fue el favorecido por ser el mayor, mi padre nunca ha podido superar su envidia y yo siempre he querido ser aceptado por él, un día descubrí que si trataba mal a Hinata él me recompensaba y así empecé, yo sé que no es justificación pero tenía 5 años, ahora que los padres de Hinata se separaron y que he crecido quiero que cambien las cosas, soy un tanto idiota y no sé cómo cambiar la relación que forje de niños, pero quiero contar con alguien de mi familia y yo sé que ella es la indicada-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?-preguntó Naruto cruzado de brazos

-Hinata sabe uno de mis más grandes secretos, si yo hago algo ella tiene el derecho a decirlo-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y sonrío -Creo que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad-

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron de lado, así era su amiga, demasiado bondadosa, aceptaron integrar un poco más a Neji, por el bien de Hinata y él, porque ella tenía razón, todos merecen aunque sea una oportunidad.

Las cosas de la cena estaban en la canasta, pasta era lo único que faltaba, Sakura observo los paquetes en un estante más alto que ella, maldijo en voz baja, dejo la canasta en el suelo y fue grande su frustración al no lograr alcanzarla ni con esa estrategia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-escucho a su lado y palideció cuando encontró a Sasuke observándola atentamente.

-Yo- raspo la garganta -Solo...-

No había terminado la frase cuando Sasuke tomo un par de paquetes y lo deposito en la canasta cargándola después.

-No es necesario- dijo Sakura apenada

-¿Compraras algo más?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y camino con Sasuke hasta pagar la mercancía, no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, era raro pero en esos momentos Sakura extrañaba hasta pelear con él.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura al llegar al cruza de caminos donde tendrían que separarse –La siguiente semana volveremos a estudiar-

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Karin?-Pregunto Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos

-Probablemente vaya con Gaara- contestó sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta

-Te llevare a casa- dijo Sasuke arrebatando la bolsa de manos de Sakura y caminando en dirección contraria a su casa, Sakura le siguió el paso, las palabras de Gaara resonaban en su cabeza.

-Sasuke ¿No te gusta trabajar en equipo?- pregunto Sakura tranquilamente

-No lo considero esencial en mi vida-

-¿Consideras a alguien tu amigo de verdad?-

-Mi hermano supongo-

-¿Cómo me consideras a mí?-pregunto Sakura intrigada ante la respuesta ya parados frente a su departamento

-Como una persona molesta- contesto el pelinegro, Sakura se enfureció al instante y estaba a punto de arrebatarle la bolsa cuando Sasuke sonrió de lado-Muy molesta pero…cálida-

Sakura se detuvo en ese instante, no tenía idea de que quiso decir con eso y le daba miedo averiguarlo, Sasuke noto el cambio en ella -¿Qué hay entre tú y Gaara?-

-Nada, somos compañeros-

-Especifica nada, tú y yo no tenemos nada sin embargo hemos hecho mucho-

Sakura se sonrojo al instante –Eres un idiota- dijo arrebatando de una vez la bolsa

Sasuke aprovecho para jalarla de la muñeca para besarla con fuerza, como solía hacerlo, introduciendo su lengua para explorar la boca de la chica que tenía entre brazos, Sakura se separó de inmediato impactando su palma en la mejilla del chico, Sasuke volvió a sonreír de lado para repetir su acto anterior pero ahora tomándola de la cintura.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Sakura molesta separándose de él volviéndolo a golpear y metiéndose rápidamente a su departamento, Sasuke se sobo la mejilla descubriendo que no solo era el golpe sino que un pequeño rasguño marcaba su cara y estaba molesto, pero más que molesto estaba insatisfecho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a mi prima y no te le declaraste?-Pregunto Neji sorprendido sentado en las tribunas junto a Naruto

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera suena peor- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-A todo esto ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Neji un tanto apenado

-Hoy Hinata tiene juego de Voleibol y Sakura pasara de animadora, estamos aquí para apoyarlas, si quieres unir lazos con nosotros tienes que comportarte como uno de nosotros- contesto Naruto viendo que a lo lejos estaba Sasuke y le hizo señas a su acompañante para que lo siguiera.

-¿Te importa?-pregunto Naruto sentándose a lado de Sasuke que desvió la vista molesto

-Pensé que eras más inteligente como para estar con este tarado- Dijo Sasuke a Neji el cual no dijo nada, después de todo aún no se sentía con l confianza de hacer o no algo respecto a su relación con los demás

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Solo venimos a acompañarte, igual que tu apoyamos a las chicas-

El juego empezó y para sorpresa de todos Hinata había mejorado notablemente sus habilidades, Sakura parecía contenta brincado a apoyando a todo el equipo en general y el ambiente era agradable de no ser por unos cuantos sujetos apoyando al equipo contrario de una manera agresiva.

-Karin luce bien- dijo Neji con simplicidad –Sakura es… atractiva- termino por decir llamando la atención de sus acompañantes

-¿No estarás con nosotros para conquistarla cierto?-Pregunto Naruto asustado – Suficientes alimañas ha tenido en su vida como para que otras se le acerquen- recalco sus últimas palabras viendo a Sasuke el cual sonrío ante el comentario indiscreto.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –Reto Sasuke –Quizá le gustan las alimañas más de lo que crees-

-Si ese fuese el caso… No los abofetearía- respondió Naruto señalando el pequeño rasguño –Yo le compre ese anillo y sé que deja marca, yo mismo la he tenido un par de veces-

Sasuke guardo silencio y dedico su vista al partido y a las animadoras, y le parecía extraño que el tiempo se le paso más rápido, Naruto dejo de hablar respecto al tema e inclusive habían entablado una que otro dialogo amistoso, no estaba tan mal estar con ellos aunque fuera raro.

-¿Neji?-pregunto Karin sorprendida al ver llegar a los chicos donde estaban ellas

-Sí, ahora es de los nuestros- contesto Naruto abrazándolo por los hombros

-¿También tu Sasuke?-Volvio a preguntar Karin burlona

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se topó con los de Sakura que no pasaron ni unos segundos para que le desviaran la mirada.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?-Pregunto Neji

-¡Vamos!- Gritaron Karin, Naruto y Sakura animados

Sasuke se rasco la cabeza, sabía que si Karin iba tendría que ir

-Me voy a cambiar- grito Sakura corriendo hacia los vestidores, los demás empezaron a charlar mientras transcurrían los minutos

-Voy a los baños- dijo Sasuke impaciente por que se fuera y Sakura tardaba las eternidades, todos asintieron y camino por las personas que igual se habían quedado en el campo, en realidad lo único que quería hacer era buscar a la peli rosa, y la encontró, se encontraba atrapada entre las gradas y los brazos de un chico que apoyaba al equipo contrario, colocaba sus manos frente a ella cubriéndose y así supo que no estaba cómoda.

-¿Algún problema con mi novia?- dijo acercándose y sintiendo satisfacción al ver la cara de alivio de Sakura al verlo

-No deberías dejarla tan sola compañero ¿Te la pueden robar?-dijo uno de los sujetos

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke abrazándole por el brazo –Eso no pasaría-

El sujeto más grande se echó a reír -¿Qué dices? Todo el mundo sabe que las porristas son unas zorras, solo porque se acuesta contigo no es tuya-

Sakura no pudo sentir en que momento Sasuke se había zafado de su agarre, para dar un puñetazo en el estómago del tipo sacándole el aire, otro de ellos se lanzó intentando ayudar a su compañero pero Sasuke le esquivo provocándole el mismo dolor, el ultimo logro golpear a Sasuke en el rostro provocándole sangre en el labio sin embargo no tardo en terminar como sus compañeros, Sasuke se limpió la sangre con la mano y jalando de la mano se llevó a Sakura lo más lejos posible.

Naruto sintió su celular vibrar –"Tuve un problema, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa, será para la próxima- dijo en voz alta para todos guardándose una pequeña frase entre comillas que decía "Tengo que hablar contigo en la noche"

-¿Estara bien?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Seguro, quizá son cosas de chicas- dijo Naruto sintiéndose raro al respecto, tomo de la mano a Hinata y fueron al lugar acordado.

Sasuke se quejaba cada vez que Sakura colocaba el algodón en su labio, le ardía, pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo.

-Quédate quieto- dijo Sakura –Ya casi término ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearte con tres a la vez?-

-Te recuerdo que fue defendiéndote- se defendió Sasuke

-Respecto a eso… Gracias-

Sasuke observo la sonrisa de la peli rosa –Lamento lo del otro día-

-No hay problema, me había hecho enojar y me tomaste desprevenida, también fui una grosera-

-¿Puedo besarte?-

Sakura tomo las mejillas de Sasuke entre sus manos y beso sus labios suavemente para evitarle dolor –Yo no soy delas que se acuestan con muchos Sasuke-

-Lo sé-

-Yo quiero algo estable en mi vida y una relación seria-

-Lo sé-

-Pero hasta que la encuentre…-

Sasuke la beso desesperadamente antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, aunque le doliera a él, recostó a Sakura en su cama y aprovechando la soledad de su casa se permitió explorar el cuerpo de Sakura con detalle besando desde su cuelo hasta sus pechos, el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura era una maravilla de la que él solo gozaba, los labios de Sakura cada vez exigían más y su instinto no le permitía dejarla así, cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, cada vez que ella gemía o gritaba su nombre, cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo a su tiempo era el paraíso, finalmente el ver la espalda descubierta al terminar el proceso era reconfortante, su mente divago y una idea le vino a la cabeza, la cual compartió con la peli rosa al instante.

Naruto tenía de la mano a Hinata y no quería despedirse de ella, no por lo menos en esas condiciones, tenía que ser ahora o nunca –Hinata Yo … tú … nosotros –

Hinata sonreía de lado con alegría, había pasado el día con Naruto y era lo único que le importaba –No te preocupes Naruto yo no necesito que .-

-No es eso, no es lo que no necesites, es lo que mereces y tú mereces más que estos intervalos de cariño, Hinata ¿Quieres …?-

-Hola- dijo secamente una niña interrumpiendo la escena y metiéndose a la casa de Hinata

-Ella es mi hermana- Dijo tímidamente Hinata, Naruto la beso por la mejilla y la dejo entrar en su casa, estaba decidido de lo que quería, pero también deseaba que fuera especial para ella así que se esforzaría.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Naruto en el pasillo de su departamento -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?- pregunto el rubio

-No pensé que llegara a más- se sinceró la peli rosa

-¿En que quedaron?-

-Seguiremos con nuestros encuentros cada vez que se nos dé la gana, pero cada vez que se haga, se tornara diferente por así decirlo, saldremos como en citas-

-¿Esta bien por ti?- pregunto Naruto preocupado

-Me gusta estar así con él, podremos seguir saliendo con otras personas, nos protegemos y esas cosas, será hasta que alguien encuentre a alguien-

-Sabes que no funcionara ¿Cierto?-

-Lo se- dijo Sakura –Creo que también él lo sabe, pero es diferente y quiero hacerlo-

-Vale, no te enamores de él por tu bien- dijo Naruto dándole un pequeño zape a su amiga –Estare ahí para ti sin importar que, aunque preferiría que tú no salieras lastimada, ya eres grande y tú decides lo que haces con tu vida-

Sakura sonrió de lado y el estómago se le contrajo, tenía una extraña mezcla de felicidad con angustia, lo preocupante era que había más felicidad que otra cosa.

**¿Qué les parecio? Esperamos que les haya gustado, una pregunta ¿Quién ls gustaría para rival entre el amor de Naruto y Hinata? Estamos un tanto confundidas respecto a ese tema, muchas gracias y ojala nos dejen un review para saber que les parecio**


	7. Como una primera vez

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén bien, nos hemos tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo pero es debido a que estamos en exámenes, queremos agradecerles a todos los que nos dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, se nos han unido más personas que leen esta historia y es hermoso en la semana responderemos todos, queremos hacer una mención especial a una antigua colega de la página con la cual Mary ha tenido contacto así que si lees este capítulo "Es un gusto volver a conversar contigo Jaru, mil gracias por el apoyo" Así que antes que nos pongamos más cursis los dejamos leer.**

**7.- Como una primera vez **

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar de la risa que le habían provocado sus amigos, Naruto le había explicado con detalle cómo fue que le había declarado su amor a Hinata

-¡No puedo creer que fue mientras comían Ramen!- dijo mientas se abrazaba por el estomago

-Pues, eso es algo importante para los dos- regaño Naruto sacándole la lengua -Quizá... Debería tomar algunos consejos tuyos ¿no?-

Sakura se sonrojó al instante, desde que Naruto sabía de sus constantes encuentros con Sasuke se había tornado un tanto bochornoso.

-Sakura ¿tienes un enamorado?- preguntó Hinata con emoción.

-¡No!- gritó -Bueno no se-

-Yo creo que sí, no eres fea-ayudo Neji que se encontraba con ellos ya con un carácter mucho más amable, incluso ya podía entablar conversaciones con todos ellos y hasta había salido los fines de semana de igual manera.

-¿Seguro que no estás enamorado de Sakura?- preguntó Naruto en tono burlón

-¡Que no!- gritó -No es que no esté enamorado de nadie, pero no de Sakura, ella es bonita y lista pero somos amigos-

Naruto empezó a reír a carcajadas -Dinos quien te gusta-

Neji negó con la cabeza al sentirse amenazado -Primero Sakura-

-Si ella- gritó Hinata dulcemente

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Karin que al escuchar los gritos se había acercado junto con Sasuke

-De quien le gusta a Sakura- respondió Naruto enfocando la vista en Sasuke que la desvío al instante

-¡No me gusta nadie!- gritó Sakura cruzándose de brazos

-Apuesto a que le gusta el guapísimo de Gaara- dijo Karin picando a Sakura por el estómago -Me han dicho que él tiene cierto interés en ti-

Sasuke dejo salir cierta risita burlona que llamó la atención de Sakura al instante -¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó ella enojada

-Bueno, se me hace difícil creer que Gaara se dejara influenciar por alguien como tú-

-No la subestimes- respondió Naruto -Más de uno ha cedido a ella-

-Como Sasori- dijo Karin pensativa y Sakura sintió que se le había helado la piel, no es que aún le importara algo sentimental, el problema es que nunca había tenido el valor para reclamarle algo y eso le atormentaba

-Sasori es un idiota- dijo Sasuke ligeramente molesto -No lo metas en esto- Todos miraron a Sasuke con un grado de asombro, sobre todo por el hecho de que no solía expresar nada.

-Bueno-dudo Naruto -Concuerdo contigo-

-¡Sasukeeeeee!- gritó una chica rubia abalanzándose a los brazos del peli negro para besarlo desesperadamente enfrente de todos, Sakura miro la escena con cierta nausea y decepción.

-¡Te he dicho que odio este tipo de cosas!-regaño Sasuke

-¿Nos veremos hoy?- preguntó la chica rubia

-Hoy estudio con Sakura entonces...-

-No hay problema- interrumpió Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa -Mañana estudiamos, diviértanse hoy-

La chica gritó eufórica para después besar nuevamente a Sasuke y llevárselo a rastras de la mano, Karin bufo molesta mientras los demás quedaban desconcertados, Naruto veía de reojo a Sakura que se mordió al labio al ver alejarse a Sasuke

-Díganme que no soy así- suplico Karin

Naruto echo una carcajada -Contigo es al contrario, son los hombres quienes te buscan-

Karin suspiro aliviada antes de irse a su respectivo salón dejando a los cuatro amigos juntos nuevamente

-¡Me gusta Ten-Ten!- gritó Neji sorprendiendo a todos

-¿La chica que practica artes marciales?-preguntó sorprendida Sakura

-Sí, desde los 10 años y nunca he podido acercarme a ella- dijo desilusionado

-Bien- dijo Naruto -Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo dando un puñetazo en la cara de Neji, Hinata y Sakura gritaron al ver la reacción de Naruto

-¿Qué carajo haces Naruto?- gritó Sakura ayudando a levantar a Neji

-Mi plan es que si Neji dice que hay un bravucón que le golpea ella querrá enseñarse artes marciales, se conocen, se enamoran, y ya- respondió con simplicidad el rubio

-Idiota, Al menos pudiste haberme avisado-dijo Neji limpiándose la poca sangre que salía de su labio

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- preguntó una chica castaña con su cabello amarrado en unas pequeñas coletas a los lados

-Quería enseñarle un movimiento Ten-ten pero le golpee de más- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-No deberías hacer eso-regaño Ten-ten -Solo los profesionales pueden hacer eso- dijo tomando de la mano a Neji -Vamos a la enfermería, soy la asistente ahí, te ayudare- termino por decir arrastrando al primo de Hinata sin percatarse del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura miro la escena sorprendida -No sé si eres un idiota... O un genio-

Naruto tomo de la cintura a su novia y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla -Soy un poco de las dos, hay que ser equilibrados en la vida- dijo y Sakura y Hinata se echaron a reír.

Sasuke salía del hotel de la mano de la chica rubia, el sexo había sido bueno, no se quejaba de eso, lo único que le incomodaba era estar de la mano con ella ¿No todas podían ser como Sakura? Ella solía terminar con él y después marcharse incluso algunas veces sin decir nada, otras solía invitarlo a comer u otras se quedaba dormida arrebatándole las cobijas, eso sí era divertido, incluso nuevo, Sasuke odiaba estar de la mano con las mujeres.

-¿Mañana nos vemos?- preguntó la chica alegre

-Ya te dije que mañana estudio con Sakura- respondió

-Seguro ella ira con su novio, mira ahí esta y seguro mañana también- dijo la chica señalando a la peli rosa que tomaba un café con Gaara, reía abiertamente y parecía charlar alegre, varios sentimientos llegaron al mismo tiempo y el peor era darse cuenta que él en definitiva tenía su cuerpo pero no su mente y que aunque ella no tuviera sexo con él ahora la pensaba más que de costumbre.

-¿Entonces tienes dos hermanos?- preguntó Sakura antes de darle un sorbo a su café

-Sí, uno estudia en el extranjero y la mujer estudia conmigo, pero que las apariencias no te engañen, ella es sobre protectora-

Sakura echo una carcajada -Yo soy hija única pero Naruto es como mi hermano, aunque suele ser muy sobre protector de igual manera-

-¿Sakura tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó Gaara pagando el café, Sakura negó con la cabeza, justo ese día estaba libre hasta el anochecer

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta?- preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo estirando la mano y ella la tomo, no tenía nada que perder, después de todo, Sasuke no estaba ahí.

Naruto besaba tiernamente a Hinata mientas estaban recostados en su cama, no era el plan pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora estaba sumido en un éxtasis total mientas se deleitaba de sus labios, Hinata no parecía molestarse incluso alentaba un poco más, las manos de Naruto morían de ganas de explotar el cuerpo de su novia pero luchaba por mantenerse al margen, cuando sintió que no podía más se separó de ella sentándose en la cama completamente sonrojado -Lo lamento- dijo cubriéndose los ojos para recuperar el control, respiro profundamente y regreso la vista a Hinata para caerse de la sorpresa, ella se encontraba sin blusa, su blanco sostén hacia resaltar su enorme busto y la falda colegiala le daba un toque pícaro.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó Naruto entre excitado y sorprendido

-Yo... -Hinata dudo -Leí que cuando una pareja tiene dos semanas de noviazgo es buen momento para comenzar sus encuentros sexuales- dijo con las manos sobre sus piernas y desviando la mirada apenada.

Naruto trago saliva -alguna vez tu... ¿Lo has hecho?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y Naruto se puso aún más nerviosos -Es una decisión importante, bueno los hombres somos unos idiotas pero sé que para ustedes es más importante- dijo Naruto sentándose junto a Hinata intentando no mirar las partes de su cuerpo que sabía lo harían perder el control.

-Ya lo he pensado y quiero que Naruto sea el primero- dijo acercándose a él dándole un cálido beso.

-Yo .. Yo- decía Naruto intentado mantener la calma, Hinata dejo de besarlo y colocó una mano en la mejilla del rubio

-Es mi decisión Naruto, quiero esto- dijo firmemente

Naruto la miro a los ojos y le empezó a besar desde los labios hasta el cuello, se colocó encima de ella sin aplastarla para poder seguir besándola, sus manos empezaron a recorrer desde sus muslos hasta tímidamente sus pechos, Hinata emitía pequeños y sutiles gemidos y sus manos torpes intentaban explorar de igual manera la espalda de Naruto, al ver que ella no podía optó por retirarse la camisa dejando al desuno su torso y se sintió aún más excitado al ver como su novia se sonrojaba, prosiguió con el jugueteo con los pechos de su novia los cuales se había percatado tenían un volumen superior al promedio, sabía que si era la primera vez de Hinata entonces debía esforzarse por ser lo suficientemente cálido con ella antes de empezar directamente el acto.

Naruto comprobó la humedad de su chica y se colocó entre sus piernas ya desnudas como él, su boca aun de entretenía con los pezones de Hinata y no quería despegarse de ahí, se colocó ya preparado en medio de ella y la sintió dudar

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto tiernamente -Si no esas segura podemos parar- dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo

-No, es que... Tengo un poco de miedo- dijo -No quiero que duela-

Naruto de enterneció, no podía prometer que no doliera, después de todo era casi normal sentir un poco de dolor por lo menos la primera vez -Yo lo haré a tu ritmo, si duele mucho nos detenemos- dijo y Hinata accedió, el rubio la empezó a besar con ternura mientas su miembro entraba lentamente en Hinata, ella enterró sus uñas en los hombros de su novio y él paro en seco -¿Me detengo?-

Hinata negó con la cabeza -Sigue- apenas susurro y Naruto entro aun con más delicadeza, una vez que sintió que el cuerpo de Hinata se había acoplado a el de él empezó a hacer suaves movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, una vez que ella había dejado de sentir dolor y se encontraba más húmeda se desenvolvió un poco más intentando no lastimarla, Hinata no podía describir la sensación tan placentera por la que cruzaba, si bien había sentido un poco de dolor al inicio ahora todo era placer, sus músculos empezaron a tensarse y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, apretó las piernas y Naruto gimió con placer para después sentir como dentro de ella algo terminaba y comenzaba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo dejando salir un gemido, Naruto se aferró a ella abrazándola hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, acurrucados bajo las cobijas.

Comer helado, pasear, platicar eran de las actividades que Sakura había llevado a cabo con Gaara, la tarde se le había pasado de una manera rápida para su parecer, la compañía de el pelirrojo la hacía sentir en estado de relajación y eso la hacía feliz, el anochecer de aproximaba y él se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa de la mejor manera a lo cual ella había accedido.

-Parece que tienes frío- dijo colocando su chaqueta en los delgados hombros de la peli rosa

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó detrás de ellos con una voz conocida para ella

-¿Itachi?- preguntó sorprendida Sakura, el hermano mayor de Uchiha se encontraba con una sonrisa detrás de ella sosteniendo un par de bolsas de comida

-Tenía días que lo te veía, últimamente Sasuke te guarda para él solo-

Sakura se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza -Exageras Itachi-

-Lo mimo digo- dijo Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de su hermano con un par de bolsas igual.

Sakura sintió la mirada de Sasuke y al instante sintió nerviosísimo -Itachi, te presento a Gaara, es un amigo-

-Te conozco- comentó Itachi sorprendido -Eres el chico genio que vi en las noticias la semana pasada-

Gaara saludo con respeto a los hermanos Uchiha aun con el brazo de la peli rosa entrelazado

-No me digas que eres un rival de amor para mí- gritó Itachi Sakura y Gaara rieron a la par - Hago mi esfuerzo- advirtió Gaara y Sasuke sonrió de lado

-¡No puede ser Sakura!-exagero Itachi -Si sigues así hasta mi hermano será mi rival-

-Vámonos- dijo Sasuke antes de que alguien pudiera tener una reacción ante el gracioso comentario.

-Nos vemos en la semana- se despidió Itachi -Un placer- dijo dando la vuelta alcanzando a su hermano que ya le llevaba ventaja.

Sakura y Gaara siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino, Sakura le regreso su chaqueta al pelirrojo con amabilidad.

-Gracias por todo, fue hermoso-

-Gracias a ti- respondió Gaara -Respecto a lo que le dije al hermano de Sasuke... Es cierto-

Sakura se sonrojo al instante, pensaba que era broma -Gaara yo...-

-No soy idiota Sakura, sé que tienes algo con Sasuke, la verdad no me importa, sé que no es algo serio, así que solo dime si no tengo ninguna oportunidad, si es así entonces no te molestare y continuaremos con una amistad, pero si me das el indicio de que puede haber algo más... Entonces no me rendiré- dijo seriamente Gaara

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse ¿eran tan obvios? El corazón se latía a mil por hora y no sabía que hacer, por un lado no quería cambiar lo que tenía con Sasuke, por el otro sabía que con él no podría llegar a algo serio al contrario de Gaara que se mostraba más estable -Yo... Yo-

Gaara la tomo por las mejillas y junto sus labios con los de Sakura, al no sentir rechazó los entreabrió para poder ligeramente morder el labio inferior de la peli rosa y así comenzar un beso más profundo, Sakura mantenía las manos en los hombros de Gaara, no supo ni en qué momento se había dejado llevar por los movimientos del pelirrojo pero no eran desagradables, eran incluso tiernos.

Sakura se separó de él colocando sus manos en sus labios sorprendidos, las mejillas le ardían al igual que la parte que cubría -Tomare eso como la respuesta que pedía- dijo Gaara sonriendo y dando un ligero beso a Sakura en la mejilla antes de irse, ella observo al chico partir y entro al departamento dándose una palmada en la frente con fuerza ¿En que se había metido?

El viento empezaba a ser más fuerte mientras Gaara esperaba el transporte recargado de un poste.

-Mientas más tarde te vayas de aquí más difícil será encontrar transporte- dijo Sasuke con un cigarrillo en manos.

-Valió la pena ¿lo sabes no?- dijo sonriendo de lado, Sasuke llevo el cigarrillo a su boca y esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo

-No pretendas conocerme- dijo Sasuke molesto

-No te conozco, ni me interesa, pero si me interesa Sakura, no tengo idea si tu interés en ella es más grande del que aparentas pero... De mi cuenta corre que ella este con alguien que la valore- dijo Gaara quitando la sonrisa y con mirada más seria

-¿Es una amenaza?- provocó Sasuke tirando el cigarrillo

-Tómalo como quieras- respondió Gaara haciendo la parada al autobús y subiendo a él, Sasuke miro el autobús mientras se alejaba con la mandíbula tensa y maldiciendo a todos, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el cigarrillo no era lo único que había perdido esa noche.

**¿Qué les pareció? Sabemos que fue poquito lemon Naruhina sin embargo… para el siguiente capítulo habrá una sorpresa, ¿Qué piensan de Sakura? Preguntarles el ¿Con quien se quedarían? Aun no es conveniente… no han visto el lado cursi de Sasuke, tampoco se va a dejar.**

**Por ultimo queremos agradecerles nuevamente por el apoyo, déjenos un review para regañarnos o darnos apoyo o preguntas, lo que quieran es bien recibido, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente semana.**


	8. A la defensiva

**Hola a todos, lamentamos las molestias causadas, estamos en un estrés horrible, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, en la semana responderemos sus dudas y comentarios, gracias a todos por las recomendaciones esperemos este capítulo mejore.**

**8.- A la defensiva **

Naruto caminaba de la mano con Hinata, no podía creer que todo había pasado tan rápido y es que no era que le molestara, lo que realmente pasaba era que no podía creer que su novia "tímida" ante los demás realmente fuera una chica sexy, pasional, atrevida y adicta a los encuentros carnales improvistos entre ellos dos, no solo se había ganado a su madre en la primera cena familiar sino que recapitulando en su vida no recordaba haber estado con una chica tan amable y cálida que lo hiciera sentir bien no solo en el aspecto sexual, ella era perfecta para él y Naruto lo sabía, ella era estabilidad y eso también era nuevo.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver a su novio tan distante, había estado raro desde el día en que ella ceno en la casa de Naruto y le asustaba de alguna manera el hecho de haber dado una mala impresión a la familia Uzumaki.

-No pasa nada- contestó él dándole una sonrisa intentando guardar ese sentimiento que surgía y no podía entender, aquel que prefirió guardar hasta comprenderlo.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó ella -Has estado un poco distante-

Naruto la abrazo por los hombros, intentando fingir aún más -Tranquila, mejor vamos a comer algo- Hinata acepto sin creerle demasiado, quizá la comida calmaría la situación en su cabeza.

La lluvia había arreciado, Sakura se arrepentía de haber rechazado la invitación de sus amigos para comer, las cosas no iban bien en cuanto se enfocaba en las pruebas ni sentimentalmente, pero era feliz, más de lo que había sido antes, se encontraba parada esperando el autobús escondida bajo una lámina para no mojarse sin embargo sus pies estaban empapados y empezaba a tiritar.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir así- dijo Sasuke tomando por sorpresa a Sakura colocando el paraguas para los dos.

-Es el uniforme, genio- contestó Sakura sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke sonrío de lado y se retiró la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros a la peli rosa -Te dará frío- exclamo ella asustada

-Ya ya ¿Te estas preocupado por mí?- preguntó Sasuke coquetamente

-Por supuesto- dijo Sakura seriamente -Si te enfermas no podrás hacer tu examen correctamente-

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y luego los dos callaron abruptamente, no solo el autobús se les había pasado, sino que había transitado tan rápido que termino empapándolos de pies a cabeza, ambos se echaron a reír -Ahora ambos enfermaremos- dijo Sakura sacudiendo su ropa mojada.

-No si entramos en calor- contestó Sasuke entrelazando los dedos de Sakura y caminando con ella sin un rumbo establecido.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Se preguntó Naruto observando la espalda desnuda de Hinata, las cobijas sabían adornar sus curvas y su cabello estaba regado por toda la almohada, sus manos estaban hechas puño al ras de su mentón y a leguas se notaba dormida, Naruto solo quería prepararle una comida pero una cosa había llevado a la otra, jugueteos en la cocina, besos, frío y las ganas los habían llevado a la cama prontamente, el rubio rodeo la cintura de su novia y se acurrucó junto a ella, al terminar la lluvia la llevaría a casa, por lo pronto la dejaría dormir.

-Los días fríos son malos para los corazones frágiles- dijo Hinata en tono bajo volteando a ver a su novio

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Eres infeliz?- preguntó Hinata

-No, soy muy feliz- dijo casi gritando el rubio -Solo que... Me gusta verte dormir-

Hinata se sonrojo -Quizá... Sería buena idea dejarte verme más seguido-

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja -No me provoque señorita Hyuga-

Hinata se echó a reír -Yo nunca he sido popular con los chicos, tu eres el primero que me hace caso-

-Es por que los demás son unos idiotas... Yo también pero yo te quiero aquí-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿por qué te fijaste en mí?- preguntó Hinata intrigada ante las posibles respuestas

-Veras, todo empezó...-

-Llegue a casa- se escuchó desde el vestíbulo y la sangre se les helo, definitivamente Hinata no tenía entre sus planes dejarse ver medio desnuda por la madre de su novio, ambos se pararon corriendo y aventándose la ropa lograron vestirse y acomodar perfectamente para disimular, el frío había dejado de sentirse, pero por un calor diferente, uno cómico y lleno de adrenalina.

Sakura estaba recargada del pecho de Sasuke en la tina, el agua cálida los había hecho sentir mucho mejor, el olor a lavanda era relajante y ellos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás seguro que está bien que estemos así?- preguntó Sakura

\- No llegara nadie si es lo que te preocupa, relájate un poco-

Tenía tiempo que no estaban de esa forma, Sasuke recordó la conversación con Gaara y la sangre se le volvió a helar -Hey-dijo llamando la atención de la peli rosa que lo miro curiosa -¿qué pasa entre tú y Neji?-

Sakura se echó a reír inmediatamente-Somos amigos, como con Naruto, al final hasta es un buen chico-

Sasuke miro al techo, no quería perder ese tipo de sensación que lo abrazaba cuando estaba con ella, pero que egoísta se sentía al no poder brindarle nada más.

-Desde que estoy teniendo sexo contigo... Tengo más pretendientes- dijo Sakura acurrucándose un poco -Al parecer das suerte-

Sasuke no dejo de ver el techo, no era suerte, lo mismo pasaba con la chica de cabello negro que andaba con Naruto, ahora ellas eran más seguras, se les notaba al hablar, al caminar y eso atraía más personas.

-Quédate a cenar- dijo Sasuke amablemente -Itachi se volverá loco, creo que le gustas-

Sakura volvió a echarse a reír -Seguro, quizá debería hablar con él más-

-Estás loca, no puedes andar con él, ya te acostaste conmigo- se defendió el pelinegro

-Quizá lo que te molesta... Es que tú ya no podrías acostarte con la novia de tu hermano- dijo bromeando Sakura saliendo de la tina de baño, Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante el comentario -Joder- dijo en un tono muy bajo volteándola a ver, ella le había ganado esta vez.

-¡Voy a reprobar historia!- gritó Hinata en medio de sus amigos -Lo he intentado pero no paso sus exámenes, no puedo reprobar, si no ya no podré salir con Naruto-

-Tranquila- animo Naruto abrazándola- encontraremos una manera-

-Yo quisiera ayudarte- dijo Sakura en tono melancólico -Pero soy muy mala en la materia... Quizá Sasuke pero no estoy segura-

-Olvidado, no quiero que ese tipo deprave a alguien más- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos sin darse cuenta que aquel comentario había puesto colorada a su amiga y pensativos a los demás.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudar- dijo Neji dudoso -Conozco a un chico que da asesorías de Historia, está en la universidad pero viene aquí a hacer trabajo comunitario en la biblioteca.

-¿Toneri va a la universidad?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida -Lo veo tan seguido que pensé que era de este curso-

-Yo igual lo pensé, puedo preguntarle si gustas-

-¡Si! Ya vienen vacaciones de invierno y las quiero pasar con Naruto- dijo Hinata colocando ambas manos en las mejillas y balanceándose con su propio peso, todos se echaron a reír.

-Mejor vamos ahora- dijo Neji -¿Vienen?-

-Tengo clase- contestó Naruto desanimado -Pero cuídala- deposito un tierno beso en Hinata y salió corriendo a clase

-Yo tengo gimnasia y hoy me quedo a estudiar- dudo Sakura -Pero les llamo en la noche para saber cómo quedaron- dijo dirigiéndose a vestidores.

Neji y Hinata caminaron a la biblioteca mientras platicaban, su relación había mejorado a tal grado que ahora si parecían familia, ambos podían desahogarse y conversar abiertamente sin necesidad de esforzarse -¡Toneri!- gritó Neji

Un chico de facciones delgadas y cabello blancuzco se acercó a ellos para depositar un golpe en la cabeza de Neji -¿qué pasa?- preguntó enojado en mayor de los Hyuga

-Es una biblioteca, ten respeto- dijo amablemente volteando a ver a la chica que acompañaba al chico, se notaba nerviosa y estaba levemente sonrojada

-¿tienes tiempo?- preguntó Neji -Ella es mi prima Hinata, tiene problemas en Historia ¿podrías ayudarle?-

Toneri recorrió con la vista a Hinata, en todo su tiempo en el instituto no la había visto, supuso que era nueva o acababa de llegar, era más linda de lo que jamás había visto en la escuela, sonrío de lado -Claro, podemos empezar hoy mismo-

-Gracias- dijo Hinata muy amable -pero hoy quede con mi novio en la tarde y tengo otras tareas ¿podría ser mañana?-

Toneri quito la sonrisa de su boca, al parecer la chica no perdía el tiempo -Deberías cancelar con tu novio, tus materias son importantes si no las pasas no lo veras, de tus otras tareas yo te ayudo- contestó el peli blanco

-Este...- estaba a punto de interrumpir Neji

-Tú también deberías irte- dijo Toneri -Puede que solo distraigas- Neji hizo una mueca de insatisfacción -Le diré a Naruto que pase por ti al terminar tus estudios- dijo Saliendo de la biblioteca

-Bueno ¿dónde empezamos?- preguntó Toneri recogiendo una banca, Hinata trago saliva y se preparó para empezar, ella pasaría su materia cueste lo que cueste por ella, Naruto y sus amigos.

Sakura maldecía a todos en ese momento, le había tocado recoger todos los balones de clase de deportes, la situación le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué necesitaban tantos balones en una clase? Se sentía acalorada y molesta además de ir tarde con Sasuke para estudiar.

-Te ves linda en uniforme, ya lo había olvidado- escucho desde las gradas y la sangre se le helo.

-¿Sasori?- preguntó soltando el último balón que tenía en manos, de todas las personas que esperaba encontrar él era el que menos quería ver.

-Te dije un cumplido- dijo bajando hasta ella por las escaleras -¿qué tal un juego?- preguntó tomando un balón

-No puedo- dijo ella arrebatándoselo -Estoy ocupada y tengo planes-

Sasori la miro coquetamente y la jalo por la playera ajustada -No creo que estudiar con Sasuke sea más divertido, vamos Sakura, por los viejos tiempos- respondió y sin pedirle permiso deposito un agresivo beso en los labios de Sakura al cual ella se negó de inmediato sin embargo le fue imposible soltarse fácilmente

-Creo que me subestimas- dijo Sasuke recargado de la canasta con los brazos cruzados

-Sasuke, que gusto - dijo altaneramente Sasori - ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por Sakura por que se tardaba, aunque ahora veo la razón, alguna veces es difícil librarse de algunas hiedras ¿No?-

-Que agresivo- dijo Sasori tronando la lengua -¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

-Desde que me da la gana-

Sasori observó a Sasuke unos segundos y luego se echó a reír -Hay dos opciones, te acuestas con ella o estás enamorado y conociéndote es la primera-

-Quizá somos amigos- contestó con simplicidad Sasuke -En ese caso me puedo permitir romperte la cara como lo haría Naruto-

-Tú no tienes amigos Sasuke, ni sabes serlo-

-¿Ahora me darás consejos de moralidad y valores?- dijo casi riendo Sasuke

Sakura empezaba a asustarse, la tensión era demasiada - Eso no importa ¿Sasuke me ayudas a guardar esto?-

Sasuke había tomado la bolsa de los balones hasta que escucho su celular -¿Itachi? ¿El hospital general? Voy- dijo soltando la bolsa y corriendo a la salida sin dar una explicación, Sakura le miro preocupada.

-Seguro su hermano enfermo-dijo Sasori alzando los hombros -No creo que si corazón aguante mucho ¿No lo sabias? Para amigos que son entonces-Sakura le empujo sin gran resultado debido al impacto de la noticia Sasori no pudo ni sonreír ante el comentario antes de que un fuerte impacto en la mejilla lo tirara al suelo, Naruto lo había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrarlo -Que poca cosa eres al expresarte así de las personas-

-Eres un cabron- dijo Sasori levantándose inmediatamente

-¿Quieres golpearme? Hazlo, yo no seré tan sutil como Sasuke-

Sasori se echó a reír nuevamente -Esto no se queda así, con ninguno de los tres- dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo de su vista.

-Mi punto de vista sobre Sasuke cambio un poco, no por su hermano, sino porque te defendió a su modo- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza -Ve a donde tengas que ir, yo guardare esto- Naruto no lo dijo dos veces y vio a su amiga correr a la salida, sonrío de lado, empezó a recoger los balones sueltos, tenía que esperar a Hinata y aun le quedaba tiempo.

-¡Aquí estas!- te he buscado en toda la escuela, vi a Sakura correr ¿todo bien?- preguntó Neji un poco agitado

-Sí, tiene cosas que hacer ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Naruto

-Bien, solo que mi impresión de Toneri cambio un tanto- contestó Neji rascándose la cabeza -Se mostró un poco posesivo con Hinata-

-¿posesivo? No creo, quizá es como Sakura que le gusta hacer las cosas bien-

-Pues hoy Hinata no saldrá contigo, se quedara estudiando, me pidió que te dijera-

-Ya veo, es importante ¿no? Vale aun así la esperare al final para llevarla a casa ¿quieres comer algo? La cafetería aún está abierta ¿cómo va todo con Ten ten?-

-Vamos, pues ella es mi amiga por ahora-

-Vas por buen camino, pero ahora conquístala- dijo Naruto sonriendo, ocultando algo que le molestaba muy dentro de él.

Toneri veía de reojo a Hinata mientras ella leía un libro, estaba realmente concentrada, tomaba apuntes y se notaba interesada.

-¿por qué reprobaras si veo que estudias bastante?- preguntó

-Soy muy mala al recordar fechas y en los exámenes fallo- contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Si nos vemos más seguido puedo ayudarte con eso- contestó Toneri amablemente

-Eso sería bueno, gracias, también tengo otra amiga que tiene el mismo problema y...-

-No, solo tú- contestó él secamente

Hinata se notó nerviosa ante el cambio de actitud y él lo noto al instante -Lo que quiero decir es que no soy muy bueno hablando con mucha gente y prefiero que esto sea solo entre nosotros-

Hinata volvió a sonreír -Bueno, si me enseñas bien quizá yo pueda enseñarle a ella-

Toneri sonrió -¿cuánto tiempo tienes con tu novio?-

Hinata dudo -Tengo casi tres meses de conocerlo y un mes de estar juntos- contestó alegremente

-Es muy poco ¿no crees?-

-Para nada, Naruto y yo somos muy felices-

Toneri chasqueo la lengua -Vale, por hoy hemos terminado- dijo poniendo los libros en su debido lugar y saliendo de la biblioteca, tenía demasiado tiempo que nadie le gustaba físicamente tanto como Hinata y quizá tendría una oportunidad si es que se movía con cuidado.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto abrazándola -¿qué tal todo?-

-Bien, Toneri sabe explicar muy bien-

Naruto lo volteo a ver - gracias por esto-

-No es nada- dijo Toneri -Mañana nos vemos después de clases-

-¿Mañana? Pero pensaba salir con Naruto -dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Los exámenes son dentro de poco- dijo Toneri

-Tiene razón Hinata, no te preocupes, yo te esperare siempre al salir para llevarte a casa-

Hinata lo abrazo dulcemente y Toneri dio media vuelta hasta alejarse, Neji lo había observado bastante bien y temía haber entregado a su prima a la boca de un lobo y causarle problemas a Naruto.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda- decía Sasuke mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared sin que alguien lo viera, no le gustaban los hospitales, le recordaban a su infancia, sus padres no estaban y tardarían en llegar y estaba nervioso y asustando quería correr y alejarse pero no era opción, apretó fuerte los ojos hasta que sintió dos brazos rodeándole por atrás, miro rápidamente para toparse con unos ojos esmeralda que le miraban cálidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

-Pensé que estarías solo, vine a apoyarte, porque eso hacen los amigos- contestó Sakura -¿cómo está Itachi?-

Sasuke regreso la mirada a la pared -El nació con una insuficiencia cardíaca, le crea demasiados problemas, tuvo un pre infarto hace tiempo, hoy se ha caído de las escaleras al darle un fuerte dolor, se fracturó la pierna está en cirugía-

Sakura le abrazo con más fuerza -Estará bien-

Sasuke volteo para abrazarla de frente, él sabía que Itachi estaría bien, no era tan grave - Cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, Itachi solía enfermar gravemente, no me gustan los hospitales- dijo él peli negro

-Estoy contigo ahora- contestó Sakura sin despegarse de él porque era cierto y ahora conocía una parte diferente de él, algo más profundo y noble y sentía que algunas veces es fácil olvidarse que los demás también son personas.

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos les haya gustado, les mandamos un abrazo y esperamos sus comentarios.**


	9. Vacaciones de invierno

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo es digamos lo intermedio de la historia, aquí empezaran algunos problemas, también queremos decirles que en esta semana estaremos subiendo historias un tanto navideñas de un solo capítulo de diversos personajes como: NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, Mimato, Taiora, Takari, NaLu y Gruvia asi que si son fan de otras historias como Fairy tail o Digimon pues esperamos que tengamos su apoyo.**

**9.- Vacaciones de invierno.**

Era un día frío en el hospital, las enfermeras, los doctores, todo en general.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme Sakura- dijo Itachi comiendo una gelatina sin sabor

-Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que estas bien- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa -Espero pronto pueda verte comprando en el súper mercado como siempre-

Itachi sonrió ante el comentario de la peli rosa -¿Qué tal va todo con mi hermano?-

Sakura miro al techo reflexionado -Vamos bien en las pruebas, nos mantenemos en segundo pero mientras estemos en los primeros diez lugares alcanzaremos las ventajas estudiantiles- contestó la peli rosa, Itachi entrecerró los ojos -Desde que estas a su lado es diferente, no sabría definirlo, pero me alegra que se hayan conocido-

Sakura movió sus manos rápidamente frente a ella -Nosotros ya nos conocíamos, desde primaria-

-Una cosa es verse a diario y otra completamente diferente es conocerse- alegó Itachi

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke que acababa de llegar al hospital -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas -Vine a visitar a Itachi y como sabía que entrenarías hoy aproveche para que no se quedara solo- contestó agarrando su mochila -Pero como has llegado me voy- dijo casi corriendo

-Puedes quedarte, no me importa- contestó Sasuke indiferente, días atrás Sakura se había empezado a comportar diferente con él, pero el peli negro no quería romper esa barrera que los haría más unidos, para él las cosas estaban cómodas.

-No, tengo un compromiso- alegó Sakura -Gracias Itachi espero nos veamos pronto- Y dio un leve beso en la mejilla al Uchiha mayor, se acercó a Sasuke y le regalo una palmada suave en el hombro antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Itachi al ver a su hermano un tanto serio

-Si-

-Te dije que no era buena idea meterte en líos con ella-

-No tengo nada que ver con Sakura ni lo tendré-

Itachi suspiro resignado, su hermano era demasiado lento y esperaba que cuando se quitara la venda no fuera demasiado tarde.

Naruto anotaba canastas sin que alguien pudiese verle, los días no iban muy bien, tenía tres intentos fallidos de ver a Hinata, no quería aceptarlo pero ese tal Toneri ocupaba mucho tiempo, hasta los fines de semana había apartado, a ese paso Hinata tampoco pasaría el invierno con él y eso le molestaba, pero el hecho que más le causaba incomodidad era que ella parecía tremendamente feliz ¿Cómo podría decirle algo sin que fuera un egoísta? Por si fuera poco Sakura había empezado a salir constantemente con Gaara y Neji se había ofrecido como voluntario en el comedor y enfermería para estar más tiempo con Ten ten, quizá lo único bueno es que conseguía comida gratis.

-No de mi incumbencia pero si sigues así tendrás que recoger demasiados balones- dijo Sasuke desde las gradas

Naruto miro confundido al pelinegro que le veía tranquilamente -Aquí no está Sakura- dijo Haciendo caso omiso de la recomendación -Salió con Gaara-

Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos, no sabía que decir, sí, el buscaba a Sakura, pero no quería ser obvio y en ese momento no quería que se notará la maldita nausea que le había dado escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo -Gracias- dijo levantándose para retirarse

-¿Juegas?- preguntó Naruto lanzando el balón a las manos de Sasuke quien suspiro resignado no por no querer jugar sino porque se le había llenado el pecho de soledad.

-Escuche que van bien en las pruebas- dijo Naruto rompiendo el hielo

-Somos el segundo lugar- contestó Sasuke sintiendo dolor en el pecho al recordar el primer lugar.

Naruto estaba a punto de volver a tirar el balón cuando una duda le entro en el alma -Sasuke... ¿Crees que si pasas más tiempo con Sakura te enamorarías de ella?-

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio de inmediato, se había sentido ofendido hasta que vio a Naruto observando el suelo, no había sido un comentario intrigante o hiriente.

-Sakura y yo somos muy diferentes, no puedo ofrecer nada- contestó con simplicidad -Pero supongo es probable que alguien se enamore o confunda ¿Lo dices por Toneri?-

Naruto le volvió la mirada a Sasuke y carraspeo la garganta -Supongo-

-Sakura me ha dicho que la gente nunca sabrá lo que uno siente si no lo dice, si te sientes herido deberías decirle a tu novia, puede que ella no lo sepa interpretar... Bueno eso diría Sakura- dijo Sasuke sin verle esta vez

-Entonces... Si la escuchas ¿eh?- dijo Naruto sonriendo -Creo que tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

Sasuke le vio con tranquilidad, nunca había tenido una conversación así con Naruto y no estaba tan mal -Yo recogeré los balones, aun jugare un rato-

Naruto sonrío -Lamento lo de tu hermano, me alegro que ahora este mejor, gracias- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir y se detuvo en seco -No soy la mejor persona para decirte esto pero... No dejes que alguien más se lleve a Sakura... solo digo- y Naruto desapareció del gimnasio, Sasuke observó el balón y empezó a cuestionarse ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?

Hinata esperaba los resultados de su examen diagnóstico que le había hecho Toneri, la verdad se lo había puesto demasiado difícil, así que si lo pasaba podría sentirse segura del verdadero, movía los dedos nerviosa también estaba angustiada por ver a Naruto, apenas se habían visto en pasillos e intercambio de clases, unos cuantos mensajes y cosas por el estilo, lo extrañaba a montones pero los estudios se habían extendido, ahora podía entender a Sakura en algunos aspectos.

-Felicidades-Dijo Toneri dejando ver a la pelinegro su resultado aprobatorio -tienes un noventa por ciento aprobado-

Hinata sonrió enormemente-¡Gracias!- gritó -Ahora me siento mucho más segura y todo es gracias a ti-

-Definitivamente- dijo Toneri -Pero claro que también es tu forma de comprometerte con esto, si quisieras podría ayudarte en vacaciones-

Hinata paro en seco, si decía que si significaría que no podría ver casi a Naruto pero si decía que no quizá perdería una gran oportunidad, los segundos se le hacían horas, empezó a mover los dedos nerviosa

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado tarde- preguntó sorprendida la pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo

-Es por eso, es tarde, te llevaré a casa- dijo animando

-No tenías que preocuparte, yo la hubiera llevado- alegó Toneri sintiéndose excluido

Naruto volteo a verlo de inmediato, el rostro del chico mostraba inconformidad y Naruto empezaba a creer las primeras creencias de Neji -De acuerdo, nos vamos, gracias- dijo Hinata tomando de la mano a su novio y saliendo de la biblioteca, estaba contenta, después de tantos días podría sentirse tranquila por el examen y para estar con Naruto -Olvide mi bolso de la emoción- dijo apenada, Naruto le sonrió -Regresare por el- dijo corriendo hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde le dejo- dentro ya con el bolso observo a Toneri- Gracias por ayudar tanto a Hinata-

Toneri alejo la vista de él -Le dije que le ayudaría en vacaciones, no me hables como si te despidieras de mí-

Naruto volteo a ver al peli blanco -El invierno es para disfrutar, no para pasársela estudiando diario- alegó Naruto un tanto molesto -Regresando del periodo vacacional aún queda casi un mes para las siguientes evaluaciones, parece desde mi punto de vista que se te olvida que Hinata tiene amigos, familia y novio-

-¿Y cuánto le ayudan esas personas? Parece que son demasiado egoístas olvidándola- dijo Toneri sonriendo hipócritamente -Llevas tan poco con ella y crees que será eterno, te falta crecer, dices lo de vacaciones por tu inseguridad, en el fondo sabes que soy mejor para ella-

-¿Crecer? ¿Cuánto eres mayor que yo? ¿Uno o dos años? Las personas que estamos con ella la queremos demasiado, no la aprisionamos ni la queremos solo para nosotros, no le diré nada de esta conversación a Hinata para que no se sienta incomoda al volver a estudiar contigo- dijo Naruto dando la vuelta para salir del lugar, estaba molesto, más que de costumbre, llego hasta Hinata y no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, se quedó pegado a ella durante unos segundos, Hinata le miro preocupada -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó asustada

Naruto le miro y se dio cuenta que quizá él estaba aún más asustado ¿Cómo negar lo que él era? Se había equivocado, él si quería a Hinata para él solo aunque la compartiera, pero la amaba, y no quería perderla aunque dentro de él muy en el fondo se hubiera cuestionado las palabras de Toneri.

Gaara jugueteaba con los dedos de Sakura en el parque, era la quinta vez que salían formalmente, después de todo las pruebas volverían a empezar después de vacaciones, también había notado que Sakura se había alejado un tanto de Sasuke y eso le causaba cierta tranquilidad - Sakura ¿Te sientes bien conmigo?-

Sakura le miro tranquila -Claro- dijo amablemente y no era mentira, Gaara era más que atento con ella, amable, sincero y cálido, si bien extrañaba lo ajetreado de la vida con Sasuke debía admitir que esto estaba bien

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si formalicemos esto? Seamos pareja, me esforzaré por hacerte feliz- dijo Gaara entusiasta

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente antes de poder decir algo, el hecho de estar con él significaría no volver estar con Sasuke sexualmente hablando y quizá alejarse aún más físicamente pero esos días Sasuke ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella, ni un mensaje le había enviado, Sakura sabía que esperar algo más de Sasuke era casi imposible, suspiro resignada para después sonreír -Yo también quiero esforzarme por hacerte feliz- dijo Sakura y sintió los labios de Gaara depositarse suavemente en los de ella.

Neji y Naruto no dejaban de hacerle burla a su amiga, por fin había conseguido novio y tenían que aprovecharlo -Sakura felicidades- dijo tiernamente Hinata -ahora podrás estar con tu novio en vacaciones-

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz la peli rosa aunque una cosa le preocupaba, aun no le había dicho a Sasuke aunque en el fondo seguro él ya lo intuía

Gaara esperaba a Sakura al salir, suspiraba cansado, había sido un día pesado

-¿Esperas a Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke al verlo en la entrada

-Si- contestó Gaara viéndolo sorprendido

-Entonces ¿son pareja?-

-Así es-

-Yo... -dudo Sasuke -No me alejare de ella-dijo con las manos en el pantalón

-Creo que estas confundido Sasuke, piensas que la quieres porque alguien más la tiene- dijo Gaara seriamente

-No, no es eso, ella es mi amiga, no jugare sucio, no dañare su relación, pero no me alejare- contestó Sasuke con determinación

Gaara le observo con detención y sonrío de lado -Esta bien, confío en ella y en tu palabra, daré lo mejor de mí para que se enamore, por fin eres un buen rival-

Sakura se quedó pasmada al ver a los dos platicando ¿qué demonios pasaba? -Hola- dijo tímidamente esperándose lo peor

-Hola- dijo Gaara tomando su mano y dando un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke miro la escena y el estómago se le contrajo, sonrío de lado y alzo la mano para despedirse de ambos, observó cómo se alejaban mientras seguía recargado de la barda.

-Al fin te diste cuenta ¿Eh?- dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos con Hinata

-Supongo- suspiro Sasuke -Gracias-

Termino diciendo en peli negro dando media vuelta mientras pensaba que tan largas serían las vacaciones de invierno.

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperemos que les haya gustado y otra vez disculpas por la tardanza, por favor díganos en los comentarios sobre que otros tipos de parejas para nuestras historias estarían bien y también pueden regañarnos por tardar, un abrazo gigante. **


	10. Sentimientos en estado puro

**Seguramente nos van a matar ¿No? Antes que empiecen los reclamos debemos aclarar por qué desaparecimos drásticamente:**

**Una de nosotras se quedó sin internet prácticamente un mes y la otra salió con su familia, nos fue imposible ponernos de acuerdo al escribir este capítulo y las demás historias, sin embargo adelantaremos los capítulos y empezaremos a subir continuaciones entre semana, así que por favor estén al pendiente.**

**10.- Sentimientos en estado puro**

Los copos de nieve habían cubierto todas las calles de Kohona, el paisaje color blanco inclusive lastimaba a la vista de lo hermoso que se presentaba, Hinata caminaba frotándose las manos rápidamente para poder calentarlas, su madre la había encargado todos los víveres para una cena familiar.  
-Hola Hinata- escucho detrás de ella dando un pequeño saltito al tomarla por sorpresa  
-¿Toneri?- dijo ella sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-He venido a comprar algunas cosas, me imagino al igual que tú- contesto con simplicidad en peliblanco  
Hinata achico los ojos un tanto, Toneri le agradaba, era inteligente y amable pero de alguna u otra forma sentía que Naruto le tenía cierta desconfianza, aunque hasta ese día su querido novio no le había mencionado nada.  
-¿Volveremos a estudiar juntos?- preguntó nuevamente Toneri sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.  
-Sí, claro- contestó Hinata amablemente  
-Perfecto ¿qué tal mañana?-  
-¿Mañana?-Hinata dudo, ese día tenía planeado salir con Naruto y Sakura -Es que mañana...-  
-Yo no sé si después de vacaciones pueda estar en la biblioteca, de no ser así se nos complicaría bastante ¿No crees? Además tus amigos no se molestaran-  
Hinata se quedó pensativa -De acuerdo, les avisare, te veré mañana a las 10 en la biblioteca pública- dijo Hinata un tanto confundida para luego despedirse, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y no sabía si todo eso de verdad valía la pena.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación -¿Cómo carajo deje que fuera sola?  
-Tranquilo Naruto, no pasara nada- dijo Sakura en tono tranquilizador -Hinata es inteligente-  
-Yo sé que es inteligente, pero ese tipo prácticamente me dijo que le gustaba-  
-Pero a ella le gustas tú- regaño por última vez la peli rosa a su amigo  
Naruto suspiro fuertemente, una parte de él le decía que estaba exagerando, que Hinata estaría bien, pero la otra lo mantenía preocupado y alerta, paso con pesadez su mano en su cara e intentó tranquilizarse.  
-¿Mejor?-preguntó Sakura y al ver la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo también se relajó  
-¿Qué tal va todo con Gaara?-  
Sakura se sonrojo -Todo va bien, estas dos semanas se fue con su familia de paseo, regresa en unos días y ya-  
-Me alegro que seas feliz Sakura- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera, no tardo en ver a su peli rosa amiga tensarse para después morderse el labio desviando la mirada.  
-Hola- escucho delante de él y reconoció la voz de inmediato  
-Sasuke, cuando tiempo, desde que salimos de vacaciones no te había visto- dijo Naruto animado  
-Si, he estado un poco ocupado, además de ayudar a Itachi con su recuperación- contestó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón  
Sakura le veía de reojo, desde que había empezado su relación con Gaara se había abstenido de ver a su compañero de exámenes, incluso visitaba a Itachi cuando sabía que Sasuke había salido a alguna cita o mandado.  
-Sakura- dijo Sasuke y la peli rosa sintió helarse la sangre -El primer examen es a una semana de entrar, debemos quedar en los temas a estudiar-  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, Sasuke les regalo una media sonrisa y pasando de lado continuo con su camino hasta desaparecer, un viento helado acompaño el momento haciendo que Naruto colocará una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó preocupado  
-Me vas a decir loca-  
-Quizá pero ... Tienes tus razones ¿no?-  
-Lo extraño- contestó Sakura - Y no es que extrañe lo físico, extraño las peleas, las competencias, ese tipo de cosas, tenerlo tan pasivo me altera-  
Naruto sonrió de lado y continuo con Sakura su camino, la vida había dado muchas vueltas en los últimos meses, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría en la universidad.

Una semana había pasado desde que habían regresado a clases y Hinata estaba prácticamente repleta de trabajos, por una parte estaba agradecida por haber estudiado en vacaciones pero por otra se lamentaba, apenas había intimado con Naruto en el último mes y aunque él jamás le había dicho nada ella se sentía con necesidad del contacto físico, por si fuera poco Sakura se había ido a realizar su otra prueba y no podía ir a apoyarla ya que se tenía que quedar a preparar una exposición, Hinata hizo cuentas y no tendría mucho tiempo para realizar aquellos actos de relajamiento con su novio, espero a que la escuela estuviera prácticamente vacía y mientas sus compañeros buscaba información ella se dedicó a buscar a Naruto, lo busco en el gimnasio ya que tenía practica y efectivamente lo encontró, golpeaba balones con los pies cual niño pequeño, sonreía y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada.  
-Te ves lindo- dijo ella con voz baja pero suficiente para que él la escuchara  
-Hinata- sonrío Naruto -¿Ya has terminado? No quería decírtelo pero pensaba esperarte hasta que salieras.-  
Hinata sonrió tiernamente ante el comentario y se acercó a él para abrazarle -No me gusta dejarte solo-  
Dijo besándole lentamente los labios -Ya que tú tienes más experiencia ¿Lo has hecho en la escuela?-  
Escasos minutos habían pasado y las manos de Naruto recorrían con ansias el cuerpo de Hinata, no es que él fuera muy conocedor sin embargo tenía las llaves de los vestidores y con eso bastaba para tener un encuentro interesante, debido al poco espacio con el que contaban el desnudarse no era opción, pero eso no era impedimento para continuar, Hinata dejaba escapar un gemido de vez en cuando, Naruto besaba por encima de la ropa los pechos de su novia mientras se sentía extasiado, busco con sus dedos la humedad que le permitiera continuar y la encontró mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, bien sabía que las bancas de aquel lugar no poseían la comodidad exacta, así que optó por ser él quien estuviera en contacto con la fría madera, las manos de Hinata se pasaron juguetonas por el cuerpo y miembro de su novio ya expuesto y dispuesto a satisfacerle, colocó el preservativo y se dispuso a realizar su trabajo, los movimientos de cadera de Hinata eran rápidos y precisos, sus bocas se unían pegadas mientras las lenguas se fundían, Naruto empezaba a moverse del mismo modo que la chica, no había mucho tiempo pero aunque fueran cinco minutos ellos estaban dispuestos a entregarse hasta morir, y no hacía falta nada más porque en pocos minutos lograron alcanzar la cima gimiendo para ellos en el frío lugar, se quedaron abrazados un rato, Naruto aun acariciaba el cuerpo de Hinata solo que ya sin atrevimiento  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto  
-Estoy tan bien que da miedo- contestó ella dando un beso rápido en sus labios con una sonrisa.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, Sakura se abrazaba con el fin de darse calor, el día había sido del asco, no sólo no podría ver a Gaara sino que había descendido 4 lugares en el concurso, no quería echarle la culpa a Sasuke, ella admitía que había cometido igual errores solo que después de que ella había conseguido pareja Sasuke había optado por mantenerse al margen pero tan al margen que ahora ya no se dirigían la palabra, Sasuke caminaba a su lado sumergido en sus pensamientos y eso le incomodaba  
-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó Sakura molesta  
Sasuke la miro de reojo -¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Nunca nos había ido tan mal en un examen- dijo en tono más serio  
Sasuke paro en seco y se tallo los ojos con las manos, se retiró la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de Sakura -Digamos que me paso algo que no es fácil de digerir, me refiero a que eso me acaba de desestabilizar, solo necesito tiempo para ajustarme- contestó con simpleza -Puedes quedártela-señaló la chaqueta -Estoy seguro que Gaara no se molestara, no sé cómo carajo se te ocurrió venir sin abrigo, nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió tomando el primer autobús que pasaba por la avenida, Sakura suspiro resignada  
-¿Todo bien?- escucho detrás de ella y su corazón salto  
-Gaara- dijo alegremente -Pensé que no te vería hasta el fin de semana-  
-Me le he escapado a mi hermana ¿vamos a tomar algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo  
-Si, bueno, me la presto Sasuke, yo no traía nada- dijo Sakura apenada  
-Esta bien, creo que de ahora en adelante cargare doble abrigo- contestó Gaara con una sonrisa

El sudor caía por la frente de Naruto, el entrenamiento se había intensificado los últimos días lo cual de caía de maravilla, es decir; aquel desgaste físico le ayudaba a olvidar el hecho de que Hinata pasaba todas las tarde con el tipejo de Toneri, a pesar de todo aun no podía comprender e l porque Hinata había empezado a preocuparse tanto por aquellos números ¿La habría inspirado Sakura? Era para él la única opción viable.

-Hola Naruto- escucho detrás de él, observo los cabellos pelirrojos y reconoció de inmediato a Karin

-¿Qué pasa Karin?- pregunto Naruto amablemente, realmente nunca había tenido algo en contra de la pelirroja, recordaba que Sasuke había sido el único grosero con Sakura, aunque las cosas habían cambiado ya.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?-

-He escuchado que tienes algunas llaves de la escuela, hay una planta a punto de marchitarse en la azotea, podrías dejar llevármela, no creo que les moleste, nadie la cuida y eso me rompe el corazón-

Naruto sonrío de inmediato, admiraba a las personas que buscaban ayudar a los demás y que realizaban actos de ese tipo, sin pensarlo accedió, escuchaba a Karin hablar sobre lo importante de la naturaleza y como Ino le había enseñado a cuidarla, era un platica tremendamente agradable hasta que su vista se desvió a la cafetería para encontrarse con la imagen más desagradable en los últimos días, pudo ver perfectamente a Hinata sentada con Toneri, ambos tomaban un café y sonreían mutuamente, la mano de Toneri rondaba la de Hinata disimuladamente y no puedo evitarlo, se alejó de Karin de inmediato para acercarse a su novia

-Hey- Dijo intentando contenerse al ver la mirada altanera de Toneri

Hinata sonrío de inmediato –Naruto ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento? Yo descanso un rato ¿Quieres café?-

-Algunas sesiones nos dejan muy agotados- dijo Toneri guiñando el ojo obviamente cambiando el contexto de la frase, la sonrisa le duro poco ya que Naruto había derramado un vaso de agua en la cabeza del peli blanco, Hinata abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Naruto sorprendida

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Grito ella molesta pasándole al peliblanco las servilletas que pudo

Naruto la miro desconcertado, en un momento reacciono y se dio cuenta que había actuado por impulso, los celos lo habían dominado pero en el fondo no se arrepentía –Yo- intento remediar el error

-Déjalo así- contesto ella molesta sin darle oportunidad a su novio de hablar –Nos vemos luego- termino por decir tomando a Toneri del brazo y alejándose de él, Naruto suspiro resignado, ahora no solo había hecho algo estúpido sino que había perdido en una competencia la cual no tenía muy en claro cuando había empezado.

Sakura entonaba una dulce canción mientras esperaba recargada de la barda a Gaara, tenía cerrados los ojos mientras disfrutaba aquella melodía, su nariz empezó a identificar un olor desagradable, en cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Sasuke recargado a lado de ella con un cigarrillo en mano.

-¿Qué demonios?-Grito ella asustada -¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Lo suficiente para escuchar tu desentonada voz- contesto engreídamente

Sakura se sonrojo –Pues nadie te obliga a estar aquí-

Sasuke empezó a reír –En eso tienes razón, aunque dejar a una chica sola no es lo mío-

-Eso todos lo saben, pero yo me cuido sola- contesto Sakura molesta cruzando los brazos

-No discuto eso, lo he visto con mis propios ojos Sakura, eres tremendamente molesta en ocasiones-

Sakura lo volteo a ver indignada –Mira quien lo dice-

Sasuke empezó a reír tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, Sakura le regalo una sonrisa de lado, aquel momento había sido divertido para ambos aunque lo negaran, porque después de casi una vida de intensos enfrentamientos el regresar a este tipo de contacto era cálido de alguna manera.

-A ti te quería ver- dijo Gaara llegando a la escena y sin previo aviso tomo a Sasuke del uniforme pegándolo a la barda -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-

Sakura le miro confundida e intento separarles sin conseguirlo –Gaara ¿Qué pasa?-

Sasuke empujo al pelirrojo quedando frente a él sin titubear -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Qué piensas que haces con Matsuri?- pregunto molesto Gaara

Sasuke sonrío de lado y se acomodó el uniforme -Ella es lo suficientemente grande como para saber que quiere ¿No te parece?-

Sakura estaba atónita ante la discusión, no tenía idea de que hablaban esos dos ¿Quién era Matsuri? ¿Por qué Gaara estaba tan molesto? No podía comprender en qué momento se había llegado a esa situación.

-Ella no es igual a otras chicas, si la lastimas aunque sea solo un poco vendré aquí y hare que quites esa maldita risita de engreído- amenazo el pelirrojo tomando de la mano a Sakura, Sasuke imito el movimiento y la peli rosa quedo atrapada entre ambos chicos que la sujetaban en cada extremo

-Entonces- dijo Sasuke molesto –Lo mismo va contigo, si la llegas a lastimar o herir de alguna manera – miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura para regresar a los de Gaara – Hare que te arrepientas con sangre- termino por decir para soltar la mano de la chica y caminar molesto en la dirección contraria a la de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sakura preocupada, Gaara la miro y beso tiernamente en los labios

-Una muestra de lo que sentimos- dijo sin más tallándose los ojos.

**Hemos intentado de alguna manera corregir nuestro error ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor díganos que piensan del rumbo de la historia, aunque sea regáñenos que no lo merecemos, también queremos decirles que ya tenemos una nueva idea para otra historia pero la mantendremos al margen hasta que esta llegue al penúltimo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nos leen y a los nuevos un abrazo enorme, nos leemos estos días**.


	11. Sospechas

**Hola, dirán que somos unas mentirosas de lo peor ¿Verdad? Es que acabamos de entrar a la universidad y los trabajos y tareas están súper pesados, la semana ante pasada tuvimos un inconveniente ya que el capítulo estuvo en línea el viernes sin embargo el correo no llego hasta el domingo, en fin… Esta historia ya va más para el fin que para otra cosa, le han de faltar quizá cuatro capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hemos conocido lectores maravillosos que nos hacen reír con cada review.**

**11.- Sospechas**

-¿Una amiga de la infancia?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y torció la boca -Eso fue lo que me dijo, por lo que sé, Gaara la aprecia demasiado y el hecho de que Sasuke este saliendo con ella no le agrado mucho que digamos-  
Hinata suspiro fuertemente -¿Qué es lo que te molesta de eso? ¿Qué Gaara la este sobre protegiendo o que Sasuke salga con ella?-  
Sakura se sonrojó al instante -Claro que lo de Gaara- dijo para disimularlo, después de todo el único que sabía lo que pasaba entre el peli negro y ella era Naruto -Por cierto ¿Y Naruto?- preguntó  
Hinata bajo la vista decepcionada -No he hablado con él en un par de días, después de lo que le hizo a Toneri no regreso y no lo he buscado, seguramente está entrenado pero no quiero molestarlo, siento que me exalte- dijo arrepentida, realmente ante todo lo ocurrido no sabía que pensar, no tenía una idea muy clara de por qué su novio había actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva.  
Sakura observo a su amiga y el estómago se le contrajo -Deberían arreglar las cosas ya, es más, deberías ir en este momento- dijo dándole un ligero empujón.  
-De acuerdo- contestó Hinata entusiasmada -Nos vemos al rato- dijo agitando la mano y saliendo de la cafetería, Sakura pasó sus manos por su cara y suspiro.  
-¿Cansada?- escucho detrás de ella y reconoció la voz al instante.  
-Un poco- contestó con una sonrisa  
Sasuke se sentó a lado de ella robándole un poco de fruta de su charola  
-¡Hey!- dijo Sakura dándole un ligero golpe en la mano del pelinegro pero era demasiado tarde, la fruta ya se encontraba en su boca.  
-Exagerada ¿No está tu querido para golpearme?- preguntó volviendo a tomar fruta,  
Sakura le miro y se mordió el labio -Oye- dijo tímidamente llamando la atención de Sasuke -¿Cómo conociste a Matsuri?-  
Sasuke le miro inexpresivo -En una de las pruebas que hicimos, ella iba a apoyar a Gaara y la conocí ahí-  
Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura miraron su charola sin expresión alguna -Ya veo- contestó en manera desanimada empujando la comida hasta el lado de Sasuke -Puedes quedártelo, no tengo hambre- dijo levantándose para dejar a un Sasuke pensativo y un tanto preocupado, apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de la cafetería cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba hasta las bodegas de la cafetería.  
-Muy bien ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente  
Sakura evito la mirada y se volvió a morder el labio -No pasa nada-  
-¿Me crees idiota? Dime de una vez o se lo sacare al torpe de Naruto o al idiota de tu novio- amenazó el peli negro  
-Tengo la sensación de que Gaara puede sentir algo más por Matsuri- dijo aun sin verle a los ojos - Desde que sales con ella, él actúa raro, es un poco distante quizá y habla mucho de ella, realmente ... -dudó un poco -Siempre ha hablado mucho de ella, puede ser que ahora me dé cuenta-  
Sasuke la miro y se puso las manos en los bolsillos -¿No crees que exageras? Naruto ha querido romperme la cara más de una vez, él es tu amigo y te sobreprotege pero no tiene ninguna otra intención contigo- respondió sinceramente -¿Te gustaría que saliéramos los cuatro alguna vez?  
Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos expresando asombro -Pero ... ¿Cómo crees?-  
-Puedo observar la situación y darte mi punto de vista- dijo con simplicidad  
-De acuerdo, aunque no sé qué tan buena idea sea-contestó Sakura -Después de todo, mi novio aun quiere golpearte, además si es que yo tengo razón ¿por qué querrías que Gaara tomara algo que consideras tuyo?-  
-Eso ya lo hizo- dijo Sasuke pellizcado la mejilla de la peli rosa y saliendo de la bodega, Sakura suspiro melancólicamente rogando que todo eso haya sido una buena idea.

Hinata corría por los pasillos a una velocidad impresionante, su mente solo pensaba en Naruto, quería arreglar las cosas y quería una explicación de lo ocurrido.  
-¿Hinata?- preguntó el peliblanco frente a ella, de no ser porque había disminuido un poco la velocidad se habría estampado con él.  
-Yo, yo- apenas pronunciaba Hinata intentando recuperar el aire  
-¿Está todo bien?-  
-Naruto- apenas dijo Hinata  
-¿Qué pasa con él?-  
-Tengo que hablar con él y arreglar las cosas- dijo ya más calmada la peli negro  
Toneri bajo la cabeza y suspiro, a pesar de todo, realmente le molestaba el hecho de que Hinata siempre corriera a los brazos de Naruto, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido la vez pasada.  
-Antes de eso, Hinata déjame explicarte- alegó Toneri  
Hinata le miro confundida pero dio una respuesta afirmativa con su cabeza.  
-Naruto esta celoso de mí, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, lo preocupante es que se muestra feroz y agresivo, lo que denota inseguridad, obviamente hacia ti Hinata, él te cree desleal-  
Hinata le miro confundida ¿Podría ser esa la causa de todo lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué Naruto no le había dicho directamente? -Yo, yo no tengo interés en algún otro chico que no sea él-  
-¿Aunque yo te dijera que me siento muy atraído a ti?- preguntó el peliblanco como última opción  
Hinata se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir, no quería lastimarlo, a ella le agradaba pero no lo quería de esa manera, ella quería a Naruto.  
-Yo- apenas pronunció cuando sintió los labios de Toneri sobre los suyos, las manos del chico la tenían sujetada por los brazos, ella abrió los ojos y reaccionó rápidamente intentando separarse.  
-No, yo no te correspondo, yo quiero a Naruto- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza con rudeza jalándose aún más.  
-Vamos ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-  
-¡Todo! ¡Él jamás hubiera hecho esto! ¡Él es leal inclusive a las personas que no conoce!- gritó ella con enfado y desesperación sintiéndose amenazada.  
-¡Que basura eres!- escucho detrás de ella esa voz que siempre la salvaba  
-¡Naruto!- dijo ella al fin logrando zafarse de Toneri -Yo no quería esto- se excusó sintiéndose culpable  
Naruto la miro sin expresión alguna y eso le helo la sangre -Si la vuelves a tocar sin su consentimiento, te romperé las manos-  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Neji poniéndose enfrente de su prima  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres Hinata? Un maldito controlador-  
Hinata vio a Naruto con la misma mirada perdida y le dio miedo, no las palabras de aquel tipo sino el hecho de haber traicionado a la persona que ella quería  
-No es así- dijo Naruto seriamente -Si ella te quiere por mi está bien, me importa demasiado como para negarle mi amistad por el hecho de que ella busque su felicidad, lo que no tolero es que te aproveches de la situación y la fuerces a estar o a compartir contigo-  
Toneri le observo perplejo -Que idiotez- dijo finalmente antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tranquilamente como si no le importase nada de lo ocurrido.  
-¿Naruto?- preguntó Hinata temerosa mientras veía la espalda del rubio  
-¿Podrías llevarla a casa?- preguntó Naruto a Neji el cual afirmó con la cabeza -No lo tomes a mal- dijo esta vez viendo a la pelinegro -Solo necesito pensar-  
Neji tomo del brazo a su prima con delicadeza y la llevo sin muchas ganas, dejando a su amigo con la mirada en el suelo y los puños apretados a los costados.  
El Sol empezaba a ocultarse, la tarde se pintaba de rojo y Sakura iba de la mano de Gaara, el pelirrojo le contaba una divertida anécdota sobre su infancia, el regreso a casa era ameno hasta que la mano de él se tensó sin aviso, no muy lejos de ellos, en la parada del autobús se encontraba Sasuke con Matsuri en un momento un tanto pasional, Gaara sin preguntar se dirigió hacia ellos.  
-Hey- dijo sin más viendo con rencor a Sasuke el cual solo sonrió de lado  
-¡Gaara!- gritó Matsuri -Tu novia es muy bonita, aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho ¿no? ¿Tú que crees Sasuke?-  
El pelinegro trono la lengua -Gaara quiere lo más bonito para él solo- dijo sin más haciendo que el pelirrojo volviera a tensarse  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura apenada -¿A dónde van?-  
-Sasuke me llevara a casa- dijo Matsuri -Aunque ... Ahora que lo pienso ¿no será más fácil que Sasuke te lleve a ti y Gaara a mí? me refiero a distancias -  
Sakura observo a su acompañante y suspiro resignada -Tienes razón ¿Hacemos cambio?- dijo en broma sonriendo y dando un ligero empujón a su novio mientas Sasuke cambiaba por su propia cuenta para detenerse detrás de Sakura  
-No te preocupes, llegará bien a casa- dijo Sasuke sonriendo nuevamente de lado  
-Lo mismo digo- contestó Gaara subiendo al autobús con su amiga, Sakura dejó de sonreír en el momento en que el autobús partió y se encontraba lejano  
-No tienes que llevarme- dijo sin más  
-Soy un caballero y cumplo mis promesas- contestó Sasuke caminado junto a la peli rosa -¿Por qué accediste?- preguntó curioso  
-Porque Gaara estará más tranquilo así, casi te comías a su amiga frente a él-  
Sasuke dejo salir una carcajada -¿Celos?-  
Sakura alzo una ceja -¿De qué me quieras comer frente a mi amigo? No, eso nunca paso-  
-Esa vez me golpeaste- dijo Sasuke viendo al cielo -¿Hasta dónde habríamos llegado si Naruto no hubiera entrado a la biblioteca ese día? -  
Sakura le dio un ligero golpe a Sasuke en las costillas -Tengo novio- dijo fingiendo terror, ambos se detuvieron en la esquina que separaba su destino.  
-Habla con él- dijo Sasuke sin verle -Dile lo que sientes-  
-Tengo miedo- dijo sinceramente Sakura  
-Lo sé, pero no estás sola, tienes a Hinata, Naruto y Neji- dijo el peli negro, la miro fijamente hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de su acompañante -Quizá te suene raro pero ... También me tienes a mí-  
Sakura le miro sorprendida -Ser novio de Matsuri te ha cambiado-  
Sasuke hizo un puchero y movió las mano frente a él -¿Quién dijo que éramos novios?  
-¡Tú!- contestó Sakura con las manos en la cintura  
-Dije que salíamos, somos más al estilo Karin y yo-  
Sakura se sonrojo -¿Por eso te la querías comer?- soltó una carcajada -Como sea has cambiado, te has vuelto más cínico-  
-Solo un poco- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado y jalando suavemente a Sakura hacía él envolviéndola en sus brazos y hundiendo su nariz en el suave cabello de la peli rosa -Con cuidado-  
Sakura alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha menor, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, viejos recuerdos aparecían de manera peligrosa, dio un paso hacia atrás zafándose de los brazos de Sasuke -No te preocupes, regresa con cuidado- dijo para darse la vuelta y prácticamente correr a su departamento.

La noche había caído y Sakura se dedicaba a leer en la sala de su apartamento, su padre le había avisado que no llegaría; entonces se propuso a descasar por completo, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de concentración, en el momento que abrió los brazos de Naruto la rodearon mientas el rubio recargaba su cabeza en los hombros de su amiga  
-¿Naruto?- preguntó asustada -¿Qué pasa?-  
-Me equivoque- dijo sin más el rubio y Sakura le obligó a verle a la cara -¿Qué demonios paso?-  
Naruto le explico lo ocurrido a su amiga ya dentro del departamento, ella escuchaba con seriedad mientras veía a su amigo romperse en mil pedazos  
-Pero al final te escogió a ti ¿no?- dijo Sakura intentado levantar los ánimos  
-No lo sé-  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
-No lo sé-  
Sakura se levantó y llevo una frazada al sillón donde se encontraba Naruto -Quédate hoy, no quiero que estés solo por ahí, supongo necesitas pensar, estaré en la otra habitación por si necesitas algo-  
-Gracias Sakura- dijo Naruto honestamente -Gracias por todo hasta ahora-  
Sakura dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Naruto -¿Para qué estamos los amigos?-  
Ambos sonrieron desanimados esperando en que la noche durara lo de una vida para pensar, había que tomar decisiones y no eran para nada sencillas.

**¿Qué les pareció? Los problemas empiezan a surgir, ahora esto es importante, una o dos de las parejas o semi parejas terminara su relación en nuestro siguiente capítulo y además también habrá Lemon, así es, esperamos mucho Lemon jaja ¿Quiénes serán? Hagan apuestas ¡jaja! Gracias por leernos, nos hace muy felices.**

**Un abrazote.**


	12. Más transparente que el agua

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Queríamos iniciar con estó :] mil millones de gracias a todos aquellos que nos leen, ahora, actualizar se nos vuelve un poco complicado peroooo no se preocupen esta historia tendrá final :] ojala que este capítulo les guste y nos digan que les parece.**

**12.- Más transparente que el agua**

-¡Te dije maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Sasuke mientras sujetaba a Gaara por el uniforme escolar y lo sometía contra la pared -¡Te dije que si la hacías sufrir te rompería la cara!- volvió a amenazar.

Gaara se mantenía inexpresivo ante la furia del pelinegro y solo sentía la fuerza contra su pecho -Entonces hazlo- dijo sin más -Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño-

Sasuke lo soltó y revolvió su pelo -¿Cómo carajo no te diste cuenta antes? ¿Tenías que utilizarla?-

Gaara empujó a Sasuke con ambas manos y se puso a la defensiva -¡Joder! ¡Jamás la utilice o la engañe o lo que sea! Ella de verdad me gusta, es linda, inteligente, cariñosa- Gaara bajo la mirada -Pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento y ella merece algo más que sentimientos a medias-

Sasuke le devolvió el empujón -Sé que ella dijo que quedarían como amigos, pero no seamos imbéciles, los dos sabemos que Sakura sufre más que tú-

-No me acercare a ella si es lo que temes, daré el espacio necesario pero...- Gaara dudo un momento -Lo que dije antes era cierto y va contigo también, si tú tampoco puedes darle nada que merezca entonces... Aléjate de ella-

-¡Jodete!- dijo Sasuke molesto dando la vuelta y es que estaba enfurecido por que las palabras de Gaara eran ciertas pero sobre todo porque había visto a Sakura llorar junto a Neji en las gradas, no había tardado ni una hora y el rumor de la ruptura de la peli rosa y Gaara se había expandido en la escuela y eso le calo hasta los huesos, porque vio los ojos tristes de una persona que sonreía a todos especialmente a él, pero en el fondo ¿Qué tan bien estaba que él se quedara? ¿Podría ofrécele algo más? Probablemente no, quizá solo la hiciese sufrir de una manera peor.

Naruto suspiro fuertemente mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, había sido una semana larga y nada agradable.

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó Karin dando un ligero golpe en el hombro del rubio

Naruto sonrió, que él se encontrara desanimado no le hacía transmitir a los demás su tristeza -Karin, que sorpresa ¿Qué tal van las plantas?-

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa -Muy bien, gracias ¿Qué tal vas tú? Bueno, me refiero a lo del otro sujeto-

El rubio paso su mano en la nuca y empezó a carcajearse de una manera tan mal actuada que Karin ya sabía que todo lo que le dijera sería una mentira -Todo bien- contestó -Nos vemos luego- termino diciendo caminado lo más rápido posible sintiéndose avergonzado y observado, prácticamente había dejado de ir a la escuela toda esa semana, solo iba a los entrenamientos y con eso parecía suficiente para no encontrarse con algunas personas.

-¿Naruto?- escucho al pasar el último pasillo y reconoció aquella dulce voz, volteo con cara de asustado y pudo contemplar la cara de Hinata que al parecer tenía el mismo sentimiento impreso en su cara.

-No has venido a la escuela- dijo ella tímida y torpemente

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se volvió a rascar la nuca, él sabía que tenían que hablar y aclarar las cosas pero no importo todo el tiempo que estuvo meditando, nada le dio los argumentos o preguntas necesarias para afrontar la situación.

-Te he extrañado tanto- dijo Hinata, tenía los ojos un tanto rojizos lo cual indicaba que aguantaba el llanto y presionaba sus libros contra sus pechos.

-Yo- Naruto Dudó, ella había dado el primer paso ¿qué podría decirle? Mejor dicho ¿qué quería saber realmente? -¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?- preguntó el rubio y la peli negro acepto con un ápice de esperanza, caminaron sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar a la azotea del instituto, el viento soplaba fuerte y un aire frío envolvía la piel de ambos.

-¿Por qué el afán de estudiar tanto?- soltó Naruto rápidamente -Es que no puedo comprender, tienes un promedio aceptable-

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada -No lo suficiente- dijo y Naruto la miro y escucho atento -No me alcanza para entrar a la misma universidad que tú quieres, obviamente menos a la se Sakura pero yo sé que ella quiere una escuela lejos de Kohona, quería subir mi promedio estos parciales para poder estar contigo-

Naruto suspiro -No creas que no había pensado en el futuro, haría un promedio en general y pondría las opciones que viera más claras para nosotros Hinata ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-

-Quería ganarme el futuro contigo-respondió y Naruto sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos.

-Ya te lo ganaste, es más, ese te pertenece desde que te vi desde aquel árbol en la entrada del instituto- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata fuertemente -Lo lamento, si yo también hubiera sido sincero en cuanto a Toneri quizá nada habría pasado-

-¿Qué hay respecto a Toneri?-preguntó Hinata aprovechando la hora de las verdades

Naruto raspo su garganta -Bueno, yo sabía que él tenía otras intenciones contigo pero considere demasiado egoísta decirte algo, no tengo que reclamar nada solo que...-

No pudo terminar su frase por que los labios de Hinata le habían empezado a besar tiernamente

-Eres demasiado egoísta contigo- dijo ella en tono bajo

-Y tú contigo- respondió Naruto abrazándola nuevamente

-Un maldito cuarto lugar- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba por la acera junto a Sasuke -¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?- se preguntó en voz alta, Sasuke solo le miraba de reojo constantemente.

-No está mal, aun quedamos en los primeros diez lugares- aniño Sasuke tranquilamente

-Lo lamento- suspiro la peli rosa -No sé si ahora ya sea importante pero... Soy tu compañera y estoy haciendo un papel horrible-

Sasuke sonrió de lado -Es normal, después de una ruptura ponerte loca- dijo recibiendo de inmediato un golpe en el brazo

-No me afecto tanto, ya pasaron dos semanas, quizá es un poco difícil ver a Naruto y Hinata, más ahora que al parecer las cosas les marchan bien-

-No estuviste con él tanto tiempo- alegó Sasuke -Deberías empezar a distraerte

Sakura miro indignada -¿Qué pasó con Matsuri?-

-Tenía otros intereses, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más-

Sakura se tapó la boca con ambas manos -¿Te utilizo?-

Sasuke se echó a reír -A mí nadie me utiliza, más bien, teníamos intereses personales y ya terminaron-

-Al parecer ellos estarán bien ¿no? Matsuri y Gaara, al final me explicó todo-dijo Sakura un tanto desanimada

-Hijo de puta- apenas susurro Sasuke recordado su antigua conversación

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura jalando la manga de su compañero -Vamos al río un rato-

El sonido del agua correr era tranquilizador, Sakura remojaba sus pies disfrutando el clima antes de que obscureciera -Deberías intentarlo- dijo ella sonriente

-No lo creo- contestó Sasuke sin dejarla de mirar -¿qué es lo que quieres del concurso?-

Sakura miro al cielo y suspiro -Vale, te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie-

Sasuke levantó su mano hasta su corazón y guiño el ojos coquetamente.

-La escuela de medicina en Tokio, ni madre estudio ahí, era una gran médico, siempre fui aplicada en la escuela pero cuando falleció mi padre empezó a ser más estricto, más agresivo, empezó a trabajar más y más, de ahí que Naruto y yo seamos tan buenos amigos, él me cuido, apoyo y es como mi hermano, yo lo que quiero es irme y estudiar ahí, quizá luego regresar pero superada-concluyó la peli rosa

-Me siento utilizado- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el tenso ambiente que empezaba a crearse y provocándole una carcajada a la chica

-No puede ser ¿Acaso te sientes indignado que de lo haya hecho?- dijo sonriente

Sasuke se sentó a su lado -Mientras seas tú, no me importaría ser utilizado algunas veces, es más "sus deseos son órdenes"- dijo coquetamente en el oído de Sakura provocándole un escalofrío Inmediato.

Sakura le miro directamente sonriendo pensando en alguna cosa ridícula que hacer pero fue cuestión de segundos para que se perdiera en los ojos del chico que por primera vez la notaban con ternura, estiró su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Sasuke, hizo un tierno movimiento con los dedos y ambos sonrieron, ella se acercó y junto sus labios con los de él, no en una manera fiera como lo solía hacer, solo junto sus labios hasta sentir el contacto de Sasuke, los entreabrió para poder apresar tranquilamente los de él y así permanecieron unos escasos segundos.

-Oigan ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Itachi detrás de ellos con una sonrisa y Sakura grito tapándose la cara asustada

-¡Que démonos haces aquí!- gritó Sasuke que se había asustado de igual manera

-Ah, pues, pasaba con arriba en la bicicleta y me pareció reconocer a la linda Sakura, realmente no te reconocí a ti Sasuke, pensé que podría estar en problemas y baje- contestó con simplicidad Itachi

-No, no, Itachi, yo- intento excusarse Sakura, ella tenía un gran aprecio por el Uchiha mayor y no quería que él cambiará sus opiniones respecto a ella.

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo alborotando el cabello rosa de ella -Pero entonces ¡Dios! ¿Son novios?-

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente y en segundos sintió un coscorrón por parte de Itachi

-¡Oye!- exclamo fuertemente poniéndose a la defensiva ante su hermano, Sakura se asustó y grito -¡Es mi culpa!- llamando la atención de los Uchiha

-Yo, me he sentido mal, yo no puedo creer que las dos personas que han estado conmigo no me hayan querido ni les haya gustado- una parte de la voz de Sakura se escuchaba quebrada -Sasuke me hace sentir bien, porque no espero nada y aun así siento que me da todo, no sé si me entiendas Itachi- dijo poniéndose en medio de los hermanos -Pero él no tiene la culpa, porque yo lo considero mi amigo y ...- ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que los brazos de Itachi la rodearon y ella rompió en llanto, Sasuke estaba paralizado ante las palabras de la chica.

-¿Todo?- se preguntó en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie le escuchara, él no le daba todo, él se había negado a darle más porque un miedo enorme le invadía y en ese momento, mientras su hermano consolaba a Sakura se sintió la peor basura del mundo porque ¡joder! Su hermano tenía razón, Naruto tenía razón y hasta el imbécil de Gaara la tenía razón, ella no se merecía una persona como él en su vida pero...

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó la peli rosa que observo al Uchiha menor quedarse estancado minutos después de que ella incluso dejara de llorar

Sasuke la observo con la mirada perdida y la jalo hasta que sus brazos la rodearon, no ella no necesitaba alguien así en su vida, pero él tampoco quería soltarla, porque ella era hasta ahora lo mejor que le había pasado, Itachi le miro y le sonrío de lado tiernamente, definitivamente ahora estaba perdido.

Los labios y manos de Naruto recorrían el cuerpo de Hinata desnudo que se encontraba debajo de él, amaba la tes blanca de su novia y el color rojizo que adquirirá mientras hacían el amor, amaba los gemidos y las malas palabras que solían salir de su boca en ese instante.

-Na... Naruto- decía ella entrecortado mientras él embestía entre sus piernas con toda la pasión posible, las manos de Hinata se aferraban a las sabanas y empezaba a sentir que no podría más -Espera- dijo ella confundiendo al rubio, se levantó y recostando a Naruto ella se colocó arriba de él

-¿Hinata?- preguntó él apenado y cerró los ojos al empezar a sentir los movimientos de la peli negro encima de él, también amaba la forma en que ella se desenvolvía con él, las caderas de Hinata mantenían un ritmo bastante excitante para el rubio, sus manos se movieron solas hasta encontrar los pechos de su novia y empezó el jugueteo a la par con sus cadera, los últimos movimientos de Hinata fueron los determinantes para que ambos alcanzarán el clímax y así fundirse el uno con el otro.

La obscuridad había invadido la habitación, ambos cuerpos desnudos se mantenían aferrados, Naruto daba líberos besos en los hombros de Hinata, hasta ese día no podía entender ciertos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, pero le importaba poco, necesitaba enfocarse en su futuro, ahora él tenía esperanza al fin.

-Mañana hay escuela- dijo Hinata en tono triste y resignada a irse pronto

-Lo sé, casi en medio año terminaremos el último grado ¿Puedes creerlo? De no ser por ti seguramente yo no saldría- dijo sonriendo

-Que exagerado- contestó Hinata -Este año ha sido el mejor que he tenido-

-A partir de ahora todos serán así, en su defecto la mayoría, por ahora creo que te llevaré a casa- termino por decir el rubio empezando a vestirse -Por cierto ¿Vamos a comer ramen?-

Naruto llevaba dos órdenes completas de su platillo favorito y consideraba que aun podía con más, Hinata le miraba con cierto asombro y orgullo, ella no comía tanto pero le era muy satisfactorio ver a su novio comer.

-Que gloton- escucharon detrás de ellos una voz bastante familiar y amena

-¡Sakura!-gritaron al mismo tiempo -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto -¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba?

La peli rosa dudo –Digamos que pudo haberme ido mejor pero… ya nos recuperaremos en la que sigue, me alegra verlos tan contentos- dijo sinceramente

Hinata se sonrojo hasta que observo una pequeña bolsita que su amiga traía en las manos -¿Esos son chocolates?- pregunto sorprendida llamando la atención de Naruto

-En efecto- contesto Sakura –Los regalare a una persona… -se mantuvo callada unos segundos –Alguien importante para mí-

-¿Regresaste con Gaara?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido y vio a su amiga negar con la cabeza y mover las manos en frente de ella de un lado para otro.

-Nada de eso, eso no pasara pero me siento mejor respecto a eso-

Naruto la miro con ternura, cada vez Sakura maduraba más, hace tiempo, él sentía miedo, no quería que ella se fuera sola a Tokio, le preocupaba su estabilidad, pero ahora, podía verla y notaba a la mujer en la que se había convertido su amiga –Ve por él Sakura- dijo Naruto sonrojando a su amiga

Sakura sonrió de lado a lado- Estas loco- dijo despidiéndose y corriendo hasta perderse entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en aquel pasillo lleno de locales comerciales.

-¿No se si debería pedir otra orden? ¿Qué dices Hinata?- pregunto Naruto

Hinata se mantuvo callada unos segundos, se había mareado tremendamente de un momento a otro, realmente no se sentía muy bien.

-Quisiera ir a casa- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su novio el cual sin dudar pago la cuenta, el camino a casa se había tornado tremendamente tortuoso para la peli negro, había empezado a sudar frio, apenas entro a su casa después de haberse despedido de Naruto corrió al baño para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido, se recostó en la alfombra de su cuarto y se quedó ahí dormida por el desgaste que su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura antes de entrar a la habitación del peli negro, al no recibir respuesta alguna se adentró descubriéndole dormido, se acercó a él y deposito los chocolates en la mesa lateral que se encontraba totalmente despejada, observo la habitación hasta que encontró una manta en un sillón, la extendió colocándola sobre Sasuke que se encontraba con ropa casual sobre su cama con todo y cobijas, le vio tiernamente y sigilosamente se acercó a él dando un tierno beso en su frente –Gracias- pronuncio ella disponiéndose a salir hasta que fue jalada por la mano hasta quedar de alguna manera debajo de Sasuke quien la miraba con cara seria

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto Sakura apenada –Lo lamento, tu madre me dejo pasar y…-

Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de Sasuke que la empezaron a besar ferozmente, Sakura intento zafarse pero las manos de Sasuke la presionaban sobre la cama, los besos de Sasuke descendían sobre el cuello de la chica empezándole a provocar suspiros, cuando los labios de Sasuke llegaron a sus senos ella perdió el poco control que tenía, dejo de resistirse y le abrazo por la espalda permitiendo que las manos de Sasuke empezaran un exquisito recorrido por todo su cuerpo, la mano se Sasuke paso por debajo de la falda y empezó a hacer suaves círculos sobre la intimidad de Sakura.

-No puedo, perdón, no puedo- dijo Sakura empujándole fuertemente –No puedo seguir cometiendo tantos errores-

Sasuke la miro colocándose encima de ella sin lastimarla –Sakura ¿me quieres?- pregunto él directamente, el corazón de ella empezó a latir con fuerza sobre todo al ver la mirada seria de Sasuke, no había desviado la mirada, hablaba en serio y ella sentía que el alma se le salía de cuerpo.

-Sakura ¿Me quieres?- volvió a preguntar

-Yo… Yo – y Sakura tomo aire.

**¿Qué les pareció? Este es un capitulo un poquito mas largo que los demás intentando recompensar los anteriores ¿Qué creen que diga Sakura? ¿Qué tiene Hinata? Jajaja Gracias por leernos y les mandamos un abrazo enorme**


	13. Dejandose llevar

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Esperamos que bien, intentamos seguir los capítulos con continuidad, está historia ha sido muy bondadosa, realmente no le hemos metido demasiados conflictos pero esperamos que les esté gustando, realmente terminara en marzo así que le faltaran tres o cuatro capítulos nada más, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**13.- Dejándose llevar **

Naruto y Neji se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la historia de Sakura -¿Entonces entro su madre en ese momento y ya no terminaron la conversación?-preguntó Neji sorprendido -Imagínate que hubiera entrado minutos antes y te hubiera encontrado en medio del acto con su hijo-

Naruto se echó reír -Hubiera actuado como tú ahorita que te enteraste de la relación clandestina de Uchiha con Sakura-

-Es que es muy raro- se defendió Neji -Digo, siempre los he visto pelear, competir, discutir, de verdad es muy extraño-

-Lo único extraño aquí es que yo les esté contando esto- dijo Sakura con manos en la cintura -Esta conversación la debería tener con mi amiga y no con un par de hombres brutos-

Naruto y Neji se voltearon a ver y sonrieron de lado -Entonces ¿lo quieres?- preguntó Naruto abrazando a la peli rosa por los hombros.

-Si Sakura, ya dinos ¿Qué sientes?-

Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente -Yo no sé, sé que hay algo ahí pero, él no es como yo, no quiere nada serio, no me lo demostraría y yo no soy nadie para exigirle nada-

Neji se cruzó de brazos -Pero ¿cómo sabes si no le preguntas?-

Naruto movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa -Si es que sientes algo, deberías preguntarle, creo que él ha desmontado ser diferente al cabron que pensábamos que era-

-¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si pasa algo similar a Sasori?-

-Si Hinata estuviera aquí diría algo como "arriésgate" ¿No fuiste tú quien la ayudo conmigo?- dijo Naruto

-Sí, y también tú me ayudaste con Ten ten- agrego Neji

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hablare con Sasuke claramente, ya que irán a visitar a Hinata ¿pueden darle esto?- dijo Sakura sacando de su bolsa una pulsera -Hoy es la solicitud para el penúltimo examen y no puedo faltar, si mañana no vuelve yo la visitare- dijo Sakura tomando sus cosas y dando media vuelta para salir -chicos- se detuvo en la puerta del salón -Muchas gracias- dijo regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

Neji se cruzó de brazos nuevamente -¿Piensas que Sasuke cambio?- preguntó a Naruto

-Creo que todos hemos cambiado- contestó Naruto -La verdad es que... Ser un idiota es difícil cuando conoces a la persona correcta, vamos a ver a Hinata, muero por verla-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó Neji

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que no estaba muy bien de salud-

Neji dudo -De acuerdo, vamos- y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los Hyuga

Sakura introducía los últimos datos en la computadora, pensaba ir con Sasuke a charlar pero bien podría ir a su casa acabando la solicitud -Siempre fuiste muy dedicada- escucho detrás suyo y brinco asustada

-¿Qué quieres Sasori?- preguntó fastidiada la peli rosa al reconocer aquella voz

-Vine a buscarte, quiero hablar contigo-

-Lastima-dijo Sakura apagando su equipo y caminado hacia la salida -Yo no quiero- sintió la mano de Sasori sujetarle por el brazo -Suéltame Sasori- dijo lo más tranquila posible

-Dame unos minutos-

-No- contesto cortante y se zafó del agarre

Sasori la tomo por los hombros y la pego a la pared -Sakura, regresa conmigo-dijo y el corazón de la chica se detuvo unos instantes.

Hinata movía los dedos nerviosa frente a su vientre, eso no le podía estar pasando, no era tan fuerte como para soportarlo.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Neji desde la entrada y abrazo a su prima -Estas pálida ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada- dijo rápidamente disimulando sin que se diera cuenta que Naruto la observaba fijamente -Pensé que vendría Sakura-

-Era su plan pero... Bueno, tú y ella deben tener una de esas pláticas de chicas que nosotros no entendemos-

Hinata sonrió de lado, en su mente pasaban cientos de pensamientos buscando solución a todo lo que ocurría

-Bueno, bueno yo solo vine a acompañar a Naruto y verte un rato pero tengo que ver a Ten-ten y mejor les dejo solos-dijo Neji dejando a la pareja

-Bien, te conozco, algo te preocupa ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto tiernamente.

Hinata se abrazó a sus rodillas -Hay una ligera posibilidad de que... -La peli negro dudo, el corazón se le saldría del pecho -De que esté embarazada-

Naruto palideció al instante, si bien él amaba a Hinata el hecho de ser padre sobrepasaba algunas expectativas -¿Estas segura?- preguntó manteniéndose calmado

-¡No!- gritó Hinata -Soy bastante irregular solo que... He estado mareada y he tenido vómitos-

-¿Ya has ido al médico?-

Hinata negó con su cabeza y torció la boca -Tengo un poco de miedo-

Naruto la tomo por las manos -Yo también, pero no podemos buscar soluciones si no sabemos cuál es el problema, vamos, estamos juntos en esto- termino por decir el rubio, realmente él solo consideraba una opción si es que Hinata le daría un hijo, tenía que mantenerse fuerte para ser tan hombre como su padre.

Hinata le abrazo de inmediato ¿podía ser más afortunada? No, definitivamente Naruto era uno en un millón y lo mejor del mundo era que él la había escogido también.

-Estás loco o muy borracho- dijo Sakura molesta volviéndose a quitar las manos del pelirrojo -No me toques, no me hables-

-¿Es por Sasuke?- preguntó el chico obviamente molesto

-No-contestó firmemente Sakura aunque intrigada por la acusación de Sasori -Es por mí, me resultas molesto y me importa poco si quieres decir que soy pulcra o una arrastrada-

Sasori se tallo la cara con sus manos -Vamos Sakura, cometí un error, puedo arreglarlo-

-Las cosas no funcionan así, por lo menos no conmigo-

-Sasuke me dijo algunas cosas-

Sakura paro en seco, la manos le temblaron y empezó a sudar frío, Sasuke no podía ser tan cruel ni tan bajo, intentaba justificar cualquier posible respuesta a la pregunta que haría.

-Me dijo que ya tienes a una persona, que la quieres y que es un completo idiota-

Sakura suspiró aliviada -¿Entonces solo me quieres por qué alguien más me quiere?-

Sasori bufo molesto -No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo, sé bien cómo eres-

Sakura empezó a reír irónicamente -Puedes irte al demonio- las manos de Sasori la sujetaron rápidamente y sintió próximos los labios del pelirrojo, cerró los ojos para defenderse y los volvió a abrir cuando no tuvo contacto alguno, Sasuke estaba sujetando a Sasori de la camisa y Sakura aprovechó para librarse

-¡Maldición Sasuke!- gritó Sasori

-Ya la escuchaste- contestó Sasuke con simpleza

Sakura vio a los ojos de Sasuke, estaban fríos y penetrantes, un escalofrío recorrió desde su nuca hasta sus pies.

-¡Deja de joderme!- gritó el pelirrojo empujando al azabache fuertemente, algunos chicos y chicas se empezaron a acercar curiosos de la confrontación

-Entonces deja de actuar como basura-

Sakura se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke ¿Desde cuándo era tan agresivo?

-¿Solo la defiendes por qué estudia contigo?- preguntó Sasori -Antes eras menos impresionable Sasuke- el pelirrojo vio a los ojos de Sakura y abrió la boca sorprendido -A menos que ... -dudó un poco -Te acuestes con ella- Los cuchicheos de las personas empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, Sakura se sonrojó al instante y Sasuke mantuvo su mirada firme

-Maldición Sasuke- dijo Sasori tallándose la cara -Quien lo diría Sakura nos saldría put... - y el primer golpe llego, Sakura no lo había visto venir hasta que el puño de Sasuke se mantuvo incrustado en el abdomen del pelirrojo, algunos estudiantes gritaron de la sorpresa y otros retrocedieron pero ninguno de todos ellos estaban tan impactados como la propia Sakura, Sasori se puso de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos en la parte baja del estómago.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras- contesto Sasuke –Pero… vales muy poco como para querer juzgar a otras personas-

Sasori vio a Sakura con rencor y rápidamente se levantó para devolver el golpe que Sasuke no pudo esquivar, del labio del azabache empezó a brotar sangre y Sakura se puso por instinto en medio de los dos -¡No necesito que me defiendas!-dijo alterada deteniendo a Sasuke que parecía dispuesta a seguir en la discusión.

-Yo lo sé- contesto Sasuke –Pero yo quiero hacerlo- y movió a Sakura por los hombros para evitar que ella estuviera en contacto con Sasori, un segundo golpe llego al rostro del peli negro al hacer el último movimiento sim embargo el respondió con otro con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta en el estómago del pelirrojo sacándole el aire y dejándolo indefenso en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente espectáculo!- dijo Tsunade colocándose entre ambos chicos –Sasuke ve a enfermería- dijo fuertemente y el pelinegro obedeció.

Sasori se levantó molesto –Todo esto es tu jodida culpa Sakura- y apenas había terminado la frase cuando la palma de la peli rosa chico fuertemente contra la mejilla de Sasori.

-No te atrevas a volver aquí, a verme o hablarme, no te cruces en mi camino nunca más o te hare pagar una a una todas las que me has hecho-dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y alejándose del bullicio.

-La has escuchado ¿no? Pero no solo es por parte de ella, está es una institución formal, ya no eres estudiante, si regresas avisare a las autoridades- dijo Tsunade con firmeza.

Naruto se doblaba de la risa, algunas lagrimillas empezaban a asomarse por su rostro –No puedo creerlo- dijo sin dejar de reír, a su lado una sonrojada y apenada Hinata se cubría la cara con las manos.

-No seas cruel- dijo ella

-Lo lamento, pero confundir un embarazo con una infección estomacal es muy gracioso-

Durante el trayecto de Naruto y Hinata empezaron a notar algunos síntomas que no eran correspondientes de un embarazo y el colmo fue cuando la única sospecha que tenían desapareció durante el camino provocando que Hinata tuviera que buscar no solo un baño sino un cambio de ropa.

-Bueno, ahora al menos estas más contento- dijo Hinata ya recostada en su cama a lado de su novio

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto él.

-Pues sobre que no estoy embarazada- respondió ella abrazándole

-Yo no diría contento, quizá tranquilo, no quiero que pienses que no quiero una familia, pero si pienso que estamos muy jóvenes-

Hinata miro al techo pensativa - ¿Crees que alguna vez logremos formar realmente una familia? Bueno me refiero a que tú y yo estemos juntos-

-Eso es una de las cosas que más deseo- dijo Naruto depositando un suave beso en los labios de su novia –Ahora… necesitas comer algo-

-¡No quiero!- grito la pelinegro ocultándose bajo las cobijas, Naruto empezó a reír, definitivamente veía a Hinata en su futuro.

Sasuke colocaba el algodón con desinfectante con rudeza sobre la herida en el labio, le dolía, pero no le dolía tanto como todo lo que había ocurrido afuera.

-Dame eso- dijo Sakura arrebatándole el algodón y tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro, ella empezó a limpiar suavemente la herida del chico –Muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente

-No, tú perdóname- dijo Sasuke tomando la muñeca de Sakura para que esta dejara de hacer movimientos y lo mirara fijamente –Si yo te hubiera defendido desde la primera vez nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Sakura tomo las mejillas del chico entre sus manos y depósito un suave beso en su frente –Te quiero Sasuke ¿Por qué no pudiste seguir siendo el maldito de siempre?-

Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura, una calma interior le invadió al instante, también algo de seguridad –Tú tienes la culpa, si no fueras tan buena en … -

-¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura apenada –Eres un vulgar-

Sasuke junto sus labios con los de la peli rosa y los fundió en un tierno beso -Sakura, vamos a intentarlo-

-Intentarlo requiere de muchas cosas nuevas para ambos- dijo Sakura

-Correré el riesgo- y Sasuke volvió a besar a la que podría ser su chica.

**Así es, falsa alarma:] pero no se preocupen *spoiler* Boruto probablemente aparezca en la historia aun así ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Por favor déjenos un review! **

**Un abrazo enorme**


	14. Improvisando

**Hola, ahora si nos apuramos en nuestro capitulo, ojala que les guste y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nos han estado leyendo, llegamos a 71 reviews! Es una record para nosotras ¡son un amor! ¡Millones de besos!**

**14.- Improvisando **

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Naruto recargando su cabeza en el casillero -¡Sakura y Sasuke!, el mundo está loco- dijo con tono terriblemente exagerado de tristeza.

-A mí me parece muy bonito- dijo Hinata intentando apoyar a su novio

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo que, siempre me he considerado el hermano mayor de Sakura y de todos los novios que ha tenido... Sasuke me parece el más... No sé, creo que él tiene algo que los demás no- término diciendo volviendo a exagerar

-Vaya, gracias, creo- dijo Sasuke escuchando el último comentario del rubio

-¡Tú maldito!- Naruto le tomó por la camisa -No sé qué tramas pero si le haces daño-

-Cálmate- sugirió Hinata colocando su mano en el hombro de su novio y relajándolo al instante.

-No planeo nada- contestó con simpleza Sasuke -Me gusta Sakura-

-Ella es...- intento decir Naruto sin resultado ya que Hinata le tapó la boca para que el azabache pudiera hablar.

-Yo estoy completamente situado en el presente, sé que ella se va a ir en cuanto acabemos la preparatoria-

-Ella se merece a alguien que se esfuerce y tú a una persona que cambie tus perspectivas ¿no?- preguntó Hinata conmovida por las palabras de Sasuke

-Exactamente, eres muy lista como para andar con Naruto-

El rubio empezó a hacer movimientos sugerentes a una pelea aunque fácilmente Hinata le controlaba.

-¿Estás bailando?- preguntó Sakura que acababa de llegar a la escena con sus amigos

-Realmente, él quiere golpear a Sasuke- dijo Hinata apenada

Sakura empezó a reír alegremente, su amigo no tenía remedio, no importaba lo que pasará, cualquier situación él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle y pelear -Vamos Naruto, es mi primera semana con él, quieres que lo disfrute ¿no?-

Naruto se calmó al instante -¿Disfrutar? Carajo Sakura, si tú ya vas en la segunda vuelta de esas cosas- dijo provocando el sonrojo de su amiga.

Hinata se echó a reír y tiro del brazo de Naruto dándole a entender que tenían que dejar solos a la pareja y así fue, en minutos Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban completamente solos.

-No le agradó- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-No es eso, simplemente creo que es raro para todo, incluso para nosotros ¿no?-

Sasuke miró a la peli rosa de reojo, para después suavemente empujarla contra los casilleros -No tanto, me gusta no tener que ocultarme- dijo besando el cuello rápidamente de la chica la cual le empujó al sentir el contacto.

-Sasuke, aquí no- dijo fingiendo indignación

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sasuke aun manteniéndola cautiva

-Hoy toca estudiar en mi casa- dijo guiñando un ojo para después besarlo introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso, una vez logrando lo que quería se alejó con tranquilidad del peli negro dejándolo completamente anonadado e indefenso, Sasuke observó la silueta de su novia desaparecer y maldijo a todos aquellos que habían estado con ella antes -Joder- dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando con ideas de lo que pasaría en la tarde.

Hinata no podía dejar de reír, Naruto había pasado toda la tarde haciendo tonterías demasiado graciosas para ella -Estas loco- dijo ella conmovida

-Hey- dijo el rubio fingiendo molestia -Te castigaré por tus comentarios imprudentes-

Hinata giño el ojo logrando que su acompañante se pintara de rojo -Te molestare aún más seguido-

-¡Llegue a casa!- dijo entrando por el pórtico junto a Naruto, no habían pasado ni treinta segundos y Hinata tenía aferrada a Hanabi quien la abrazaba ferozmente.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido ante la reacción de la Hyuga menor.

-¡Llegó papá!- contestó Hababi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Quiere llevarte con él-

Hinata y Naruto palidecieron al instante y un hombre salió de la habitación principal, era alto y fornido, Hinata apretó a su hermana contra ella con más fuerza y Naruto por instinto se colocó enfrente de las dos.

-Con que ahí estás, siempre te ha gustado perder el tiempo- dijo Hiashi Hyuga con los brazos cruzados y mirada arrogante

-Padre...- apenas susurro la pelinegro intentando contener la calma lo más posible aunque por dentro ella temblaba de miedo.

La lengua de Sasuke recorría los pechos de Sakura con ferocidad, la peli rosa emitía gemidos con gran volumen, si bien habían estudiado por un par de horas la tarde se había convertido en un manjar de sensaciones y explosiones.

-Sasuke, me van a escuchar- dijo Sakura mientras sentía al azabache moverse dentro de ella.

-¿Quién? No hay nadie- respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado, observó el sonrojo de Sakura, sus labios hinchados y al escucharla gemir por última le facilitó la llegada al climax, beso tiernamente sus labios y se colocó a un lado apretándola hacia su cuerpo.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo Sakura recuperando la respiración.

-Lo sé, es increíble, por cierto, ¿tú padre sabe de nosotros?-

Sakura dudó un instante -Esas cosas no le importan a él, mientras no baje de promedio, de Gaara no me dijo absolutamente nada, creo que Naruto es más estricto en esa forma-

Sasuke dudó un ínstate -Yo he evadido el tema con mi familia, incluso con Itachi, temo que se empiecen a tornar molestos y alegres, pero...- dudo durante unos segundos -Les diré, no importa lo que dure, quiero hacerlo-

Sakura se volvió a acurrucar en el cuerpo de Sasuke -Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí-

-¡Imposible!- gritó Neji -Pero si el divorcio estaba definido, no puede llegar así-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Sakura preocupada

-Al parecer contrato a un buen abogado, Hinata es menor de edad, le faltan meses pero mientas así sea su padre es su tutor legal-

-No puede llevársela, su padre es un tirano, lo sé, bueno mi padre también lo era, estoy seguro que si se la lleva es capaz de casarla con el mejor postor-

Sakura se abrazó al instante -¿Dónde está Hinata?-

-Su padre no le permitió venir a la escuela, supongo por temor a que escapara- dijo Naruto golpeando la mesa con furia -¡Joder! ¿Por qué ahora que estábamos tan bien?-

Sakura colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo -Debe haber alguna forma-

-¿Y si me la robó?- preguntó Naruto con tono nostálgico mirando hacia el suelo -No se la puede llevar, tú te irás- dijo mirando a Sakura -Yo a ella la quiero, no quiero que se aleje-

Neji y Sakura se miraron confundidos, obviamente nadie quería lejos a Hinata pero ninguna idea surgía para evitarla, nada bueno

-Hoy iré a verla- dijo Naruto

-Iré contigo- contestó Neji -Ver a mi tío no es lo mejor pero no quiero que estén solos-

-Yo también iré-

-No Sakura, tu penúltima prueba está a días, Hinata no se perdonaría interferir en tu futuro- respondió Naruto

Sakura bajo la mirada, ni todo el conocimiento, ni todos los libros que leía le ayudaban a mejorar en ese aspecto, estaba angustiada y eso nada lo cambiaba.

Sasuke caminaba junto a Itachi, ambos traían las bolsas de los ingredientes para la cena

-¿Cuándo vendrá Sakura?- preguntó Itachi

-Se supone estaría hoy aquí, aunque me llamó y me dijo que no se sentía muy bien- contestó el azabache con simplicidad

-¿Cuándo piensas decirme como están las cosas?-

Sasuke se sonrojó -Supuse que ya lo sabrías, eres muy observador-

Itachi se echó a reír -Bueno si pero... Tú tampoco sabes disimular, tu humor es mucho mejor desde hace semanas -

-Sí, ella es increíble- dijo Sasuke viendo a su hermano -Es otro tipo de persona pero no quiero llevar esto a más-

-¡Qué desperdicio!- gritó Itachi

-Se va a ir, ¿debería dolernos cuando nos separemos?-

-¡Claro! ¡Maldición Sasuke! No seas un cobarde y siente todo lo que tengas que sentir, al final no importa que hagan, a los dos les dolerá, incluso si no hubiera pasado esto que tienen, si tú la hubieras seguido molestando al separarse te sentirías tremendamente vacío porque ella es parte de tu vida desde hace mucho, si van a sufrir de todos modos al menos deberían gozarlo- prácticamente gritó Itachi

-Eres increíble ¿Sabes? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que no me metiera con una mujer como ella- Respondió Sasuke divertido

-Eres un idiota hermano, obviamente ella representaba todo lo que no eras-

Sasuke empezó a reír hasta que al subir la mirada se encontró con la peli rosa afuera de su casa, tenía la mirada baja y parecía que tenía tiempo esperando -¿Sakura?- preguntó él asustado.

Sakura se acercó lentamente y le abrazó fuertemente, Sasuke soltó la bolsas y correspondió el abrazo -Estoy preocupada-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke mientras Itachi se adentraba a la casa para dejarles solos aunque una parte de él quería quedarse y saber si de alguna forma podía ayudar.

-¿Estás segura que robarte no es opción?- preguntó Naruto tomando las manos de Hinata

-Con la influencia de mi padre, seguro la policía estaría detrás de nosotros-

Neji dudó -No puedes irte, no sólo por la relación que has forjado con nosotros, sino por qué irte con él es condenarte a una vida horrible-

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada, creo que siempre supe que de alguna manera yo sería una inversión en la empresa familiar, no le tomaba importancia pero ahora... Ahora creo que valgo más, yo quiero hacer mi propia historia, no quiero irme-

-Hinata despídete de tus amigos y pídeles que no vuelvan- dijo Hiashi con su voz imponente como siempre.

-¡No puede llevársela ni separarme de ella!-gritó Naruto, había llegado a su límite y la impertinencia era lo que lo caracterizaba.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hiashi molesto -Dame una buena razón para eso, mi hija está a meses de cumplir los dieciocho años, aún tengo poder sobre ella-

Naruto gruñó enojado -Por qué...- trago saliva con más furia que nervios -¡Porqué ella me dará un hijo y me casaré con ella!- gritó Naruto haciendo que Hiashi abriera la boca completamente sorprendido, Hinata y Neji palidecieron, Naruto se mantuvo firme a su decisión, llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Si las cosas son así, estoy seguro que tu amigo encontrará una solución -dijo Itachi junto a Sakura y Sasuke en la sala de la familia Uchiha

-Es cierto, Naruto no es de esos que se quedan sin hacer nada- dijo Sasuke abrazando a la peli rosa

-Yo...- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por su celular, abrió el mensaje y palideció al leerlo

"Sakura, me voy a casar, Hinata necesitará madrinas ¿Qué dices?"

Naruto

-Maldición- dijo Sakura en voz alta llamando la atención de los hermanos -Creo que subestime a Naruto-

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban al padre de Hinata? ¿La reacción y mentirilla de Naruto? Por favor! Díganos que les parece, les mandamos un beso, en estos días contestaremos sus bonitos reviews!**


	15. Aires Nostalgicos

**¡Vacaciones al fin! ¿Cómo están? Ya los hemos extrañado, andábamos súper presionadas y eso es horrible, así que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de escribir o leer, en la semana responderemos sus reviews, ahora, este es el Penúltimo capitulo, quizá sientan mucho Sasusaku pero así debe ser para el desenlace, ojala les guste.**

**15.- Aires Nostalgicos**

-¡Debemos quedar en segundo lugar!- dijo Sakura tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de Sasuke que le miraba atónito -¿Entendido?-

Sasuke se echó a reír de inmediato -Lo sé, solo que necesito un poco de motivación- dijo en tono pícaro sonrojando a la peli rosa

-Te daré toda la motivación que quieras para la prueba final si es que quedas en segundo- contestó finalmente Sakura

-Por ti, llegó en primero -dijo Sasuke jalando suavemente a Sakura por la cintura dispuesto a besarla

-Yo lo veo muy difícil, por ti obviamente, Sakura es muy brillante- se escuchó detrás de ellos una voz bastante familiar

-¿Puedes joder a otras personas?- dijo Sasuke molesto poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pero si cada vez eres más delicado- dijo Gaara cruzado de brazos

Sasuke empezaba a molestarse de verdad, estaba fastidiado y quería responderle al pelirrojo ese.

-No nos subestimes Gaara, somos mejor de lo que parecemos y más ahora que estamos juntos en esto- dijo Sakura retadora y divertida

-Me gustan los retos Sakura, lo sabes, espero ver lo mejor de ustedes en estas dos pruebas que faltan- Gaara estiro la mano y apretó tiernamente la de Sakura, le dedico una mirada altanera a Sasuke y camino hacia su respectivo lugar.

-¡Cabron!- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de verle

Sakura se echó a reír -Estaba jugando obviamente, aunque yo me he tomado personal el reto, tenemos que ganar-

-¿No estás muy tranquila a pesar de los problemas que se carga Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke

-No es que esté tranquila, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, Naruto intenta ganar más tiempo en lo que pensamos que hacer-

-Bien-dijo Sasuke crepitando sus dedos -Vamos por ese primer lugar-

-Tú estás realmente loco ¿Cómo pudiste decir que te casarías con mi prima?- preguntó Neji confundido

-No lo sé, me sorprendió que su padre no me haya querido matar, pero verlo hoy en sus oficinas no es lo que más deseo en la vida ¿sabes?- dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados por la nuca

-Me sorprendió que empezara a organizar la boda ¿qué te ha dicho Hinata?-

-Se mantiene al margen, yo sé que no nos dejara hacerlo así que debo buscar otra solución-

-Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que no se casaran ¿no es cierto?- dijo Neji bromeando

-Maldición ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? yo sé que dije que llegaría hasta el final de todo esto pero... Temo causarle más problemas a Hinata-

El autobús llego a la estación y los pasajeros empezaron a subir, Naruto chocó los puños con Neji y subió como los demás, miro por la ventanilla antes de que el autobús partiera, suspiro fuertemente y se dispuso a pensar en alguna buena excusa con su suegro, serían un par de horas hasta llegar a las oficinas de la familia Hyuga, pensó en Hinata y el hecho de tenerla cerca, pensó en Sakura y lo feliz que se veía últimamente y pensó que si pudiese cambiar algo no lo haría, porque para un cabeza hueca como él todo lo que compartía era el paraíso.

Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido y Naruto casi se quedaba dormido en la recepción de las empresas Hyuga.

-Joven, puede pasar- dijo una amable señorita de cabellos castaños señalando la puerta donde Naruto se enfrentaría a su suegro.

-Gracias-dijo amablemente, camino hasta la puerta y aspiro aire con fuerza para agarrar valor

-Hola Naruto- dijo Hinata sensata frente a su padre y Naruto perdió todo el valor de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Vine a hablar con mi padre-dudo un poco la chica -a contarle toda la verdad-

Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó las manos en sus hombros, observó al hombre enfrente de ellos que tenía una mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, una vez que estoy enterado de todo no hay interferencia para tenerte aquí Hinata- dijo el Hyuga mayor con tono severo

-¡Debe comprender!- intentó alegar Naruto

-¿Comprender? Tú eres un maldito mentiroso-

-No-interrumpió Hinata -Te equivocas padre, él quiso retenerme a su lado a su manera, al igual que tú lo intentas ahora, lo que quiero decir es que no me quedaré contigo y tampoco me casaré con Naruto, yo he decidido hacer mi propio futuro y si en unos años regreso a la empresa o tengo un hijo será mi problema, tú ya no decidirás por mí- dijo Hinata firmemente y levantándose tomó la mano de Naruto y salió de la oficina con todo el orgullo y la dignidad que jamás había poseído.

Hiashi se quedó boquiabierto ante la actitud de su hija -Tenias razón, ya no tengo por qué preocuparme - dijo volteado a ver una puerta dentro de su oficina

-Te lo dije tío- dijo Neji saliendo de esa puerta con los brazos cruzados -Ella ya no es indefensa, ha conseguido buenas personas a su lado creo que incluyéndome-

-Quizá algún día pueda recuperar algo de la pequeña familia que deje ir-dijo Hiashi nostálgico

-Quizá, tendrás que esperar a que tus hijas hagan su vida y decidan-

-Gracias por cuidar de Hinata-

-No es nada, es mi familia- dijo Neji dando la mano a su tío y saliendo de la oficina rogando que sus amigos no le vieran, demasiado había tenido con usar un carro personal hasta ahí para llegar antes que esos dos, pero había valido la pena, ahora él también estaba tranquilo.

-Estuviste genial Hinata- gritó Naruto abrazándola -Jamás había escuchado tanta seguridad en ti-

Hinata se sonrojó al instante -Yo tampoco sabía que podía ser así-

Naruto la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y suspiro nostálgico -Vamos a esforzarnos, hay que tener un buen futuro-

Sasuke cargaba a Sakura en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Sakura apenada aferrándose a la espalda de su novio

Sasuke se echó a reír -Solo a ti te pasa esto-

-Es que quedamos en primer lugar y eso nos pone en tercer lugar general - contestó la peli rosa que en el festejo había caído lastimándose el tobillo

-¿Me subestimabas acaso?- preguntó Sasuke -Ahora quiero mi recompensa-

Sakura se sonrojó -¿Hay alguien en tu casa?- preguntó cuál niña pequeña

Sasuke sintió su pecho estremecerse, se adentró a su hogar sin soltar a Sakura y la depositó en su cama para después echar un vistazo a toda la casa

-Al parecer no- dijo empezando a dar suaves besos en el cuello de Sakura, sus manos empezaron a juguetear en sus muslos masajeando suavemente, Sakura lo trajo hacia ella suavemente y le beso ferozmente dándole a entender que tenía permitido hacer todo lo que quisiera, Sasuke empezó a besar el cuerpo de la chica por encima de la ropa, sus manos empezaron a jugar con los pechos de la peli rosa de manera suave pero que al instante pudo sentir los pezones sobresaliendo tímidamente, la parte íntima de Sakura empezó a reaccionar ante el tacto del azabache y este sonrío satisfecho, descubrió su miembro ya ansioso y se estremeció al sentir la mano de Sakura juguetear coquetamente, intentó contenerse lo más posible hasta que le fue imposible, se acomodó entre las piernas de su ahora novia y mientras sus bocas jugaban él se dispuso a entrar rápidamente en ella, las uñas de Sakura se encajaron en su espalda y el prosiguió con sus movimientos, podía ver la piel de Sakura empezar a transpirar, los gritillos que daba y el color rojo que tomaba su piel, cada aspecto por pequeño que fuera le causaba más y más excitación, sintió a Sakura terminar y se dejó llevar hasta sentir los músculos relajarse.

-Estás loco- dijo Sakura sonriente Y lo abrazo tiernamente hasta quedarse dormida aferrada a él.

Sasuke miró al techo confundido -Te recuerdo- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura que yacía domina -Recuerdo el primer día que te vi- dijo cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en un sueño

-Entonces ¿Tú, Hinata y Neji estarán en la misma universidad?- preguntó Sakura a Naruto que comía un Ramen con desesperación.

-Así es, todos tenemos el promedio y dudo que sea complicado, estaremos juntos solo que en diferente carrera, ya hemos medito la solicitud- dijo con la boca llena de comida

-¡Naruto! No seas asqueroso- gritó riendo la peli rosa -Los extrañare tanto-

-¿Qué ha dicho Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-Bueno- dudo Sakura -Intentamos aprovechar lo más posible nuestra compañía-

-¡Joder Sakura!-dijo Naruto chocando las palmas en la mesa -Yo sé que tuve años para acostumbrarme a la idea de que te vas pero... -

-Ya envié la solicitud, en una semana me dan respuesta, el mismo día de la última prueba y dos semanas antes de terminar el curso- interrumpió Sakura asustada.

-Todo está bien, es obvio que te aceptaran, a nosotros también nos dan respuesta ese día- dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y si no estoy tomando la mejor decisión?- preguntó Sakura a sus amigos que la miraban nostálgicos

-Ese ha sido tu sueño, ve por el- escucharon detrás de ellos a Sasuke, la peli rosa le miro nostálgica, dio un cálido beso en la mejilla de su novio y se alejó de sus allegados.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hinata preocupada

Sasuke miró en la dirección de su novia -Supongo, creo que es estúpido oponerme a algo que ya estaba escrito, no queda de otra-

-¿Qué universidad has pedido?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-La misma que ustedes, no tengo interés de dejar Kohona, seguiré con los negocios familiares aprovechando que a mi hermano nunca le interesaron-

-¡Seremos compañeros!- dijo Naruto levantándose y abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello

-Joder, ¿Aún podré cambiarme?- preguntó y Hinata se echó a reír.

Sakura masticaba su pedazo de carne y jugaba con los cubiertos, su padre la llevaba observando de reojo durante unos minutos.

-Tú madre estaba igual de pensativa cuando estaba embarazada- dijo el hombre sin más

-¿A sí? Dentro de poco me voy, lo sabes ¿no?- preguntó Sakura a su padre

-Todo este tiempo, no sé si he hecho un buen papel como padre pero, aun cuentas conmigo ¿lo sabes?-

-Yo...-Sakura dudo -Tengo una relación con Sasuke Uchiha- dijo sin más y temerosa pero con ganas de desahogarse, el padre de Sakura se echó a reír

-El niño de cabello negro que te molestaba, ya lo veía venir-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Claro, te sonrojabas al acusarlo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-De todos es al que parece que menos le importa, no quiero que se desgarre por dentro pero... Es tan calmado que me desespera, ¿Por qué no soy así?-

-Ve a decirle-

-No tiene caso-

-No es lo mismo pero... Yo daría la mitad de mi vida por hablar nuevamente con tu madre y decirle tantas cosas-

Sakura sonrió de lado -Gracias Padre- dijo y salió corriendo por las calles, la gente le dejaba el paso como si supiera las razones por las que lo hacía y lo vio, Sasuke estaba en una esquina platicando con Naruto y Hinata

-¿Sakura?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la peli rosa jalando aire -¿Por qué estás tan serio?- dijo señalando a Sasuke -No quiero causarte daño pero... ¿no la hemos pasado bien?-

Hinata jaló el brazo de Naruto quien se negó a irse de la escena, Sasuke le miro y se tallo los ojos con pesadez -No sé de qué hablas-

-¿No te duele que me vaya?-

-No importa lo que haga nada cambiará-

-Pero... Ahora podría ... -

-¿Y si te dijera lo que siento? ¿Desertarías? ¿No te hace sentir peor pensar en lo que dejas atrás? ¿Te gustaría ser tan molesta?-

-Oye...- dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke por la ropa en forma amenazante

-¡No!- dijo Sakura tocando el hombro de su amigo -Tiene razón- sonrío falsamente - He sido demasiado egoísta con ustedes, al final la que se va soy yo- dijo dando media vuelta despidiéndose

-No tenías que ser tan cruel- regaño Hinata

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó sin despedirse, no quería pensar ni tener nada que ver con nadie

-Le duele- dijo Naruto -Pero así somos de estúpidos-

Neji, Naruto y Hinata esperaban los últimos resultados de los exámenes de Sakura y Sasuke, además ya habían recibido respuesta de la universidad y los tres habían sido aceptados

-¡Qué nervios!- dijo Hinata -Veremos en qué lugar posicionan a la escuela ese par-

Sakura salió corriendo abrazando a Hinata -¡Segundo lugar!- Sasuke miraba la escena con la sonrisa de lado que le caracterizaba

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Naruto dando un golpe a Sasuke

-Creo que estuvo bien- dijo él tranquilamente

-¡Estuvo genial!- gritó Sakura

-¿Sakura que sabes de la universidad?- preguntó Neji

Sakura alzó el puño en forma de Victoria -¡Aceptada!-

-Rayos- dijo Naruto en broma -Tenía la esperanza de que te dijeran lo poco hábil que eres-

Sakura hizo un puchero -Malagradecido-

La tarde pasó tan rápido como un pestañeo, una de sus últimas comidas había sido digna de recordar, Hinata y Sakura habían excedido en tragos sin perder la razón, Naruto se llevó junto con Neji a su novia que había empezado a reír alegremente, mientras que Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en la espalda nuevamente.

-¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacerte cargar?- preguntó fingiendo molestia

-No me hables- dijo ella realmente molesta y un poco alterada por el alcohol en su organismo -Estoy muy enojada contigo-

Sasuke percibió el estado de la peli rosa y empezó a aprovechar -¿A sí? ¿Por qué?-

-Tú te quedarás y seguirás con tu vida de mujeriego-

-No lo creo-

-Quería ser importante para ti-

-Ya lo eres-

La plática sin sentido se extendió hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura la cual ya había empezado a razonar más y el efecto casi desaparecía

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo tallándose los ojos como niña pequeña -No quiero extrañarte-

-Yo tampoco-

-Me voy en dos semanas-

-Lo sé-

Sakura bufo resignada -Gracias- dijo dando la vuelta para entrar a su casa hasta que sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodearle -No seas tan tonta como para pensar que no me importa por qué ¡Joder! Siento que nada hasta ahora me ha dolido tanto, te amo ¡Maldita sea! Así que disfrutemos este tiempo, por poco que sea-

Sakura le miro tiernamente -Vamos a disfrutarlo y besándolo lo jaló dentro del apartamento-

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos en esta semana ya este el capítulo final y además el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia obviamente SasuSaku y NaruHina ¿nos apoyan? ;] Gracias por todo**


	16. Un día como hoy

**Hola a todos, este es el capítulo final de esta corta historia, ojala que les guste, a pesar de todo el tiempo muchos de ustedes aún están con nosotras y por eso les agradecemos enormemente.**

**16.-Un día como hoy**

Era un día relativamente nublando cuando Hinata apretaba los puños para no llorar, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke se encontraban a lado de ella al parecer con el mismo sentimiento, Sakura les miraba nostálgica con una valija en manos.

-Bueno chicos- dijo la peli rosa sin verles a la cara -Ya va a salir mi vuelo-

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente -Aún puedes arrepentirte ¿No?- dijo tímidamente y Sakura le correspondió el abrazo.

-Quiero que sepas- dijo dándose por vencida mientas sentía las lágrimas correr por su mejilla -Que probablemente no hubiera logrado estar hasta donde estoy sin tu ayuda- y se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio -Gracias por todo cabeza hueca, gracias por ser mi hermano-

Naruto cerró los ojos humedecidos y mordiéndose el labio se dirigió a Hinata que se abrazaba con semblante triste

-Un día como hoy te conocí Sakura, era nublado y estaba asustada por qué no conocía a nadie, ahora lo estoy por qué siento que pierdo a mi mejor amiga- sollozo Hinata que no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, se aferró a Sakura con el llanto en su máximo esplendor.

-Fuiste la primer mujer en la que confíe, gracias Hinata, me enseñaste demasiado, por favor cuídate y cuida de Naruto, es tremendamente bobo- dijo finalmente Sakura dejando ver sus mejillas rojas por el momento.

-Sakura, nunca me burle de ti pero, gracias por cuidar de mi prima y aceptarme a pesar de mi pasado, mucha suerte- dijo Neji chocando los puños con la peli rosa.

Sasuke veía la escena y tenía ganas de salir corriendo, como si huir fuera a cambiar el futuro, pero no era así.

-¿Te vas a despedir de mí?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a Sasuke

-No tengo muchas ganas-

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura aferrándose fuertemente al azabache

-Al final...- Sasuke raspo la garganta -Tú sí eras más inteligente que yo-

Sakura le miro a los ojos confundida - ¿Cómo?-

Sasuke la miró nostálgico -Seguramente tú te habrías ido a Tokio aunque yo no me hubiera relacionado contigo, pero - dio una pausa mirando al techo aguantado las lágrimas -Probablemente yo... Yo seguiría siendo la misma persona vacía si tú no hubieras llegado a mi vida-

Sakura rompió en llanto nuevamente, recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y no sintió alivio hasta que él le abrazo a la altura de los hombros -Mierda, que molesta eres- dijo el azabache y Sakura soltó una risa espontánea.

Se escuchó la última llamada para abordar, Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás y miro a las personas que dejaba atrás.

-Vamos chicos, cinco años son rápidos- dijo ella irónicamente sacando una sonrisa en todos

-Más te vale volver- dijo Naruto -Si no es así, yo iré por ti y te traeré a base de chantajes-

Sakura volvió a reír y dirigió la vista a Sasuke -Dile a Itachi que gracias por todo, que se cuide, que algún día yo misma lo tratare y...- tomo aire y el valor posible -Te amo Sasuke Uchiha, gracias por enseñarme a quererme ante cualquier cosa-

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se dirigió a ella para besarla por última vez, sus labios se aferraban y en ese momento él hubiera dado lo que poseía por retenerla pero no podía.

-Cuando regreses, todo será mucho mejor- dijo Hinata alzando la mano despidiéndose de su amiga.

Sakura dio su boleto y cruzó la puerta la cual se cerró tras ella.

-Pasara rápido ¿no?- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata

-Claro que si-

Sasuke alzó la mano para despedirse de todos y huyó de ese maldito lugar, corrió todo lo que pudo, cruzo parques, avenidas, puentes hasta que llegó a su casa, el pecho le ardía, sentía sus pulmones reventar y las piernas temblar.

-Hermano- dijo Itachi abriendo los brazos y Sasuke se aferró a él soltando todas las lágrimas que había guardado, todos los sentimientos.

-¡Primer día de clases como universitarios!-gritó Naruto alzando la mano triunfante.

-Que alegre- dijo Neji rascándose la cabeza mientras que Hinata afirmaba con una sonrisa

-No seas ridículo- escucharon detrás de ellos.

-Maldito aguafiestas- dijo Naruto viendo de manera agresiva a Sasuke que le miraba divertido

-Infantil- dijo sin más pasando de largo dejando a los tres atónitos

-Oye, idiota- gritó Naruto logrando que el azabache mirara de reojo -Comeremos a las cuatro, no faltes- dijo alegre, Sasuke le miro y sonrío de lado volteándose, siguió su camino con la idea de que ya no tendría que estar solo, sintió su celular vibrar y sonrío abiertamente al leer el mensaje

_"Todo está bien" _

Sintió un golpe repentino -Decidimos acompañarte- dijo Naruto -No queremos que te pierdas-

-Discúlpalo, está emocionado- se excusó Hinata sonriente, Neji los empujo suavemente y continuaron su camino, tranquilos y motivados, el día era realmente cálido.

4 años después...

-¿De verdad no puede esperar un poquito más?- decía Hinata al hombre frente a ella -No debe tardar en llegar-

-Es muy puntual- defendió Naruto -No sé lo que pudo haber pasado-

-Señores, hemos esperado por diez minutos a que diga "son marido y mujer"- dijo el cura un tanto desesperado

-No podemos concluir esto hasta que ella llegue- dijo Hinata molesta

-Te ves tremendamente linda de novia gruñona- dijo Naruto sonriente

-Creo que mis cambios de humor de deben al embarazo- se excusó Hinata apenada

-¡Llegue!- gritó una peli rosa corriendo entrando al jardín.

-¡Se lo dije!- dijo Naruto alegre

El cura movió la cabeza no creyendo los que pasaba -Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer-

Naruto se acercó a Hinata con cuidado intentado no presionar el vientre abultado que demostraba que pronto sería padre y beso a su ahora ya esposa.

La fiesta aunque pequeña no carecía de música y ambiente, una vez que los novios habían agradecido a los invitados sintieron detrás de ellos un abrazo

-Maldición Hinata te ves hermosa- dijo Sakura que se mostraba ahora con su cabello largo y recogido en una coleta-

-¡Sakura!- abrazo cuidadosamente Hinata -Cuatro años han pasado y te ves tan Diferente-

-Vieja se le dice por estos rumbos- dijo Naruto divertido recomiendo un coscorrón por su amiga

-Tantos años y lo único que se te ocurre es hacerme enojar- regaño Sakura divertida -No has cambiado nada-

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a reír -¿Cuántos días te quedaras? Hay tanto que contar- preguntó la peli negro

-Bueno, es que la verdad...-Sakura dudo

-No puedes decirme que te vas este mismo día - se preocupó el rubio

-La verdad, llegue tarde por qué están viendo a la nueva pasante de médico del hospital de Konoha- dijo alegre Sakura –Haré mi último año de estudios aquí, así que no tendremos que separarnos-

Naruto aplaudió con fuerza -Tú estarás en el parto de mi hijo-

-Obvio, lo mejor para los mejores ¿Dónde está Neji?- preguntó curiosa

-Esta con mi padre, seguramente hablando de negocios- contestó Hinata sonriente

-¿Tú padre?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida

Hinata volvió a sonreír -Han pasado muchas cosas la mayoría buenas, y ¿No vas a buscarlo?- preguntó

Sakura raspo su garganta -No sé de qué hablas-

-Él dijo que llegaría tarde a la boda pero que llegaría - dijo Naruto Y Sakura sintió su corazón latir.

La música no había dejado de soñar, los invitados aún se mantenían alegres, Sakura se alejó de sus amigos un momento y encendió un cigarrillo, aspiro con fuerza y dejó salir el humo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Tienes fuego?- preguntaron detrás de ella y soltó del susto a ver a Sasuke sonriendo

-Sa... Sasuke- palideció la peli rosa

-Cuánto tiempo- dijo tomando sin permiso el cigarro de la boca de la peli rosa

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura recobrando la calma

-Te ves bien-

-Gracias, tú igual-

-Serás la nueva médico de Konoha-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida

-Tengo contactos- respondió él con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Estás casada?- preguntó Sasuke nervioso

-No-

-¿Novio?-

-No-

-Tengo mi propia biblioteca ahora- dijo Sasuke en tono perverso

-Ya no soy la misma Sasuke- dijo Sakura –Ya no soy una niña y no puedo estar jugando-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, no pienso perder el tiempo- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la peli rosa –Hay que hacer las cosas bien ¿Te parece?- y la beso ferozmente, con la desesperación y ganas de siete años.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Sakura burlona

-Sigues siendo igual de molesta- dijo el volviéndole a besar

-Vaya, así como van las cosas... Boruto tendrá un compañero de juegos muy rápido- dijo Naruto tomado de la mano de su esposa en tono burlón

-Probablemente- respondió Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojó

-Vamos a iniciar una nueva etapa- dijo Hinata sonriente llamando la atención de todos -Pero esta vez ya nadie tiene miedo- dijo y todos rieron, con la certeza de que valía la pena luchar, por cada deseo, decisión y sueño, por qué independiente de todo, al final, cada comienzo era también una nueva oportunidad.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Mil millones de gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, esperamos de corazón que les haya dejado un gran sabor y una sonrisa, en estos días contestaremos los reviews y por cierto, hoy en una o dos horas estará el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia, ¿Le darán oportunidad y nos dejaran review? Ojala que sí, un beso y abrazo enorme a todos.**


End file.
